Doddson - Because
by Anne Bensler
Summary: My third smutty Doddson story because I just couldn't resist after the episode Fashionable Crimes. Spoiler alert! Read my first two Doddson stories first for maximum effect. Rated M for a reason. Taking a more serious turn after the shocking season finale. Read this for a much better ending!
1. 1 File Room

**Yes, this is my third smutty Doddson one (two? three?) shot because ... well, did you see Fashionable Crimes on May 4th? How could I NOT write this after that? If you haven't read the first two, please do so for maximum effect :))**

 **Dedicated to guest reviewer Nicole ;)**

 **As in all my stories, underlined print are direct quotes from the show, which I obviously don't own. Dick Wolf and NBC do.**

...

Mike Dodds had really surprised Olivia today. He realized who the killer of their rape suspect was, because he had a younger brother who always got into trouble and he would have to bail him out. They interviewed the older brother and his wife and she liked the way they worked them together, picking up on each others' thoughts and taking over the interview just at the right moments. It was actually fun, and exhilarating. He reminded her of her former partner once again, and of those two times that she had clicked with Mike in a very different way. Mike hadn't been as intense as Elliot used to be during interviews, but he had this quiet strength about him that was quite appealing.

When the spouses both confessed to killing the man, it was Mike again who knew for a fact that the fashion designer had killed his brother.

"He did it. That look on Alvin's face right before he got shot ... I know that look," Mike said, standing next to Olivia at the window of the interrogation room. Olivia knew what he meant.

After Rollins, Carisi and Barba left, she asked him,

"So that story you told Benno about your brother...?"

"It wasn't a story."

He sounded defeated and she watched him walk towards the coffee corner with his head down. Everyone was wrapping up for the day and Olivia wished them a good evening one by one. Fin told her not to let the old man wait too long for her, referring to John Munch, who was watching Noah for her. She told Fin she would be going home soon, and with a nod and a wink, Fin was off too. She joined Mike at the coffee maker and put a hand on his upper arm.

"Are you okay, Sergeant?" she asked him softly.

Mike put down his coffee and shrugged.

"I'm fine. I'm used to picking up after my brother. So now I guess I have to ask you not to tell my father either."

The mention of Chief Dodds hung between them for a few seconds. After his last try at the station, Dodds Senior had called her once and had asked her to come to his office once as well. She wasn't sure how more obvious she could make it that she wasn't interested in him romantically.

"You know he asked me about you the other day?" Mike said out of the blue.

"Who? Your father?"

Her voice had a panicked edge to it that she hadn't expected. Mike nodded.

"What did you tell him?" she whispered, glancing around to make sure they were really alone in the squad room.

Mike's face finally relaxed a little and the corners of his mouth tugged up when he told her,

"He asked me if I knew if you were seeing someone. So I told him that I believe you are, only that you're not ready to disclose yet."

Olivia moved closer to Mike, still worried that someone might overhear them.

"What did he say?" she asked softly.

"Well, he obviously didn't like it and started guessing who it could be."

"And?"

"I told him it was a woman."

Olivia put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Yeah, that should get him off your back, I figured," Mike said, grinning widely.

"Thank you Sergeant," Olivia said, smiling at him while she put a hand on his back.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant," Mike said, putting his hand on her back in return.

The way he called her Lieutenant and the feeling of his warm hand on her lower back woke up the butterflies in her stomach. And the ones further south as well. She looked up at Mike and could see in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing. He leaned in to kiss her and she didn't stop him. They glanced around again but they were really alone. Still, someone could walk in any minute so this was hardly the place to start a make-out session, or something more. Olivia straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat, thinking briefly that they really shouldn't make a habit of this. But she was already trying to come up with a suitable location to take things further. They were both single, consenting adults after all, so who cared?

"I should ehm ... get these old files out of the way," Mike said with a hoarse voice.

Olivia nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'll ... I'll do some cleaning up myself before I go home."

Mike scurried off with a few files tucked under his arm, and Olivia followed him a minute later. As soon as the door of the file room closed behind her, Mike shoved a chair under the doorknob, making sure they would not be interrupted. They stood four feet apart in the dimly lit room, facing each other, and looked at each other for a few seconds. Their faces were tense, as if they were asking each other without words if they were really doing this again. Then Mike reached for his tie, loosened it and pulled it off over his head, tossing it to the floor.

Olivia followed his lead, taking off her jacket and throwing it on top of his tie. His jacket followed immediately and then he started unbuttoning his white shirt. Her blouse didn't have any buttons, so she pulled it out of her black slacks and whipped it over her head, tossing it onto the growing pile of clothes. She then waited while Mike finished unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. They both stayed exactly where they were while stripping off the rest of their clothes, until they were both down to one last piece of underwear. His being a pair of black boxer briefs, hers a black lace thong.

Mike licked his lips as he took in the sight before him, and finally moved towards her to grab her bare breast with one hand and pull her close to him with the other hand behind her neck. Olivia moaned when he kissed her fiercely, their tongues starting a tango, and she raked her finger nails across Mike's bare back. Mike turned them around and pushed her backwards until her thighs hit the big metal table in the middle of the room. She spread her legs automatically when he lifted her up to set her on the table, and wrapped her legs around his as soon as she was sitting. Mike broke off their kiss to find the soft skin of her neck with his mouth, and moved both hands to her breasts, squeezing and massaging them until Olivia moaned loudly again.

She reached for his boxer briefs, sliding her hands inside to cup his sexy ass, and pulled him flush against her throbbing core. He was rock-hard already, like she knew he would be. This young man was so good for her sex drive and he made her feel young and adventurous again. She kissed his chest as her hands moved to his front. She wrapped one hand around his impressive member and squeezed until he moaned as well. She gasped when Mike suddenly pushed her down onto the cold surface of the table but she didn't protest. He reached for her thong and she lifted her hips one by one so he could take it off and slide it down her legs. Once she was completely naked, she sat up again to help him take off his last piece of clothing. She would never get used to seeing the size of him, and was still amazed that he actually fit inside her.

When he was naked as well, he pulled her up from the table, and turned her around. His warm body was a stark contrast to the cold metal surface she'd just been lying on and she leaned back against his chest as his hands caressed her body. He cupped her breasts again and kissed her neck until she turned her head so he could kiss her on the lips. One of his hands drifted down until his warm fingers found the wetness that was already pooling between her legs. Olivia moaned into his mouth and could feel him smile. Cocky bastard.

She decided two could play that game and reached behind her until she could wrap her hand around his erect member again. He released her lips then and took a deep breath. Olivia started pumping him and she could feel him getting even harder in her hand. His fingers found her little nub of pleasure and he started teasing it, drawing circles around it quicker and quicker, until she thought she could come right now. He suddenly pulled his hands away from her completely and took a step back so she had to release him, leaving her in an agonizing state of arousal and lust.

"Noooo," she whined, looking behind her, but Mike seemed to have a plan.

He put his hands on her shoulders and smoothed them down her arms until he could wrap them around her wrists. He nudged her with his hips then to move forward until she was standing against the table, and leaned his chest against her back while moving her arms forward. Olivia bent over the table until her breasts hit the cold metal surface. Mike spread her arms and helped her to wrap her hands around the edges of the table. He whispered against the back of her head,

"Is this okay, Lieutenant?"

She was so turned on that she could hardly speak. She was naked, bent over a table with a naked man behind her who was built like a Greek god. What on earth would not be okay about that? She managed to hiss a soft 'yes' and Mike moved back, caressing her back and ass as he stood up. He pushed his hips against her bare ass once, and then stepped away from her.

Olivia couldn't move. She was throbbing with anticipation and when she heard rustling behind her, she knew he was getting a condom and putting it on. It was another reason why she trusted this man so much. When he came up behind her again, she felt his fingers brush her wetness again and she let out a soft shriek. What she hadn't expected was the warmth she felt after that. Was that his mouth?

"Oh my God," she sighed, peeking over her shoulder to find Mike kneeling behind her.

She felt his tongue flick around her clit and she yelped in excitement. He was lapping and sucking now, groaning as he tasted her and Olivia was holding on to the table for dear life. She was panting and moaning, clinging to the table and trying not to scream in pleasure.

Then suddenly, his mouth was gone. She was tingling all over, so ready to come, and then he thrust into her from behind in one powerful movement. She screamed loudly then, pain and pleasure coming together once again as he penetrated her deeply. Mike grunted, pulled out of her almost all the way and then slammed into her again. Olivia screamed again, her body adjusting to his impressive size and gripping him tightly. Mike repeated the movement, plunging into her even deeper and squeezing her hips so tight she was sure she would have bruises the next day. But she didn't care. It was worth it. This was worth it, to feel him slamming into her, over and over and over again. They gasped, moaned and groaned, and all Olivia could do was hold on while she was being fucked from behind by her Sergeant.

Mike was picking up speed, hitting all the right spots and the need for release was building deep inside her. She could feel him get even bigger and harder inside her and she knew he was close as well. His grunts became louder and she answered each thrust with a "yes".

"Liv, I'm ..."

"Yes!"

"I'm gonna ..."

"Yes!"

"Oooh!"

"Yes!"

"Ah ah!"

"Yes!"

Mike came with a loud groan, stilling inside her for a split second and then trusting into her even faster, prolonging his own release while triggering hers. Olivia gasped when her orgasm hit her, and then let out a long moan as the waves of pleasure tore through her body. He was still moving inside her, caressing the sensitive spots deep inside her with his tip as they rode out their orgasms together. Mike slumped over her and peppered her back with small kisses as they caught their breaths. He was still inside her, and even though her hips were sore and her breasts were cold, she wished they could stay like this forever. No one had ever filled her up like this.

She let out a soft sound of disappointment when he slipped out of her slowly after a minute and Mike laughed softly. He helped her stand up and pulled her against his warm chest. She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly, trying to ignore the little voice inside her head that was saying this was becoming more than just casual sex. Mike kissed her back, deepening the kiss and caressing her back tenderly. Kissing after sex was not casual. Olivia let her hands slide down from his shoulders until she could wrap them around his waist. They broke off the kiss and she sighed. She kissed his shoulder and his chest and then Mike sighed.

"Everything okay, Sergeant?" Olivia asked him softly.

"Honestly, Lieutenant?" he replied, and she looked up to look into his eyes.

"Sergeant?"

"I think we're in trouble."

...

...

 **A/N:**

 **Dun dun!**

 **Leaving this one open for a sequel, just in case. Leave your thoughts in the box below!**


	2. 2 Taste You

**So, after 3 little stories, I'm inspired. In stead of more one-shots I will write a series of chapters with a hint of a story in them from now on. The chapters will all be smutty, so get ready :)**

...

2.

Olivia was wide awake and was staring at the ceiling. How could they have let things get this far? She sighed. That was a stupid question. Because they had wanted it. Had wanted each others' bodies to fulfill a need. To fill a void in their lives. But it was becoming something. Something more.

Was she falling in love with him? She didn't think so. Mike was a nice man. Dependable. Strong. Dedicated to the truth. He was just like her, with a few distinguishing attributes that she'd come to appreciate immensely. One in particular. She wasn't going to call it love, but it was becoming an addiction. She was getting hooked on his body.

At first, they had used sex to relieve tension. Twice. But the third time, if she was being completely honest, they had looked for an excuse to do it again. They were still looking for excuses but who were they kidding?

She glanced at the man who was lying next to her. He was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the turmoil in her head for now. But he knew. He was most likely coming to the same conclusions she was. They were getting hooked on each other. She thought back to how they'd gotten where they were tonight. In her bed, together.

 _They were in trouble alright. This was the third time they'd had sex at the station. She was the head of the sex crimes unit, for crying out loud. How could she let herself go like that? After the first time, they'd had a comfortable understanding. No problem. After the second time, she'd feel something stirring in her body from time to time when he was near. And she'd see a look in his eyes sometimes that told her he was thinking about it too. Now, after the third time, they would actually have to talk about it. But she needed to get home. John Munch was watching Noah for her, and she couldn't expect him to give a toddler a bath and put him to bed. So they got dressed quickly and she wanted to rush out of the file room._

 _Mike stopped her at the door._

 _"We have to talk, Olivia," he said seriously._

 _"I know," she replied, "but I ..."_

 _"Yeah, you have to get home. I know. So when?"_

 _"Can you come over around ten? Noah should be fast asleep by then."_

 _Mike nodded and she gave him a small smile before rushing out the door to get home._

 _..._

 _She'd taken a shower and had changed into black leggings and a comfortable grey hooded sweatshirt. She was nervous as hell and literally jumped when she heard a soft knock on her door at 10.02 PM. She let Mike in quickly and locked the door behind him. He had changed too, and was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt now, and a nice black leather jacket which he took of and tossed on a chair. She motioned to her couch and grabbed two beers from the fridge. She needed something to hold in her hands and maybe a beer would make her less jittery. Jumping each other was a lot easier than sitting down to talk about it. What could they really say about it? She waited for Mike to speak, hoping he would be able to start a sensible conversation. But he was as lost as she was, and they drank their beers in silence, sitting next to each other on the couch. Mike was leaning forward, his elbows on his thighs, and Olivia was leaning backwards, looking up at the ceiling of her living room._

 _When Mike finished his beer, he looked at her over his shoulder. Olivia lifted her head from the backrest to look at him._

 _"So now what?" she said, finally breaking the silence._

 _"I don't know Olivia," Mike replied, "but we can't go on like this, can we?"_

 _She was suddenly afraid he was going to break things off and tell her it wouldn't happen again. It would be the right thing to do, but was that what she wanted? And was it what he wanted? She breathed a sigh of relief when Mike added,_

 _"Although I'd like to. Very much."_

 _She nodded and put her beer bottle on the coffee table._

 _"Me too," she admitted softly._

 _They looked into each others' eyes, their faces now very close. Olivia didn't know who started it, but within seconds their lips were mashed together, their tongues tangling, their arms reaching and hands clawing at each others' bodies and clothes. She was on top at first, so she guessed she had made the biggest move. His hands were up her sweatshirt, undoing her bra while she was devouring his mouth with hers. Once her shirt and bra were gone, Mike sat up, taking her with him and she got rid of his t-shirt quickly. He was on top then, caressing her breast and thigh, kissing her passionately again while she pulled him closer with her arms and legs._

 _In a brief moment of clarity, she managed to croak 'bedroom' and 'Noah' and Mike understood. He got up and took her hand, and they sprinted to her bedroom like two horny teenagers. Once inside, the Lieutenant pinned her Sergeant to the door and pressed her half-naked body into his while kissing him again. Mike pushed her backwards gently until she started moving backwards to the bed with him. She sat down on the bed, looking up at Mike. He kneeled in front of her and she leaned back on her elbows so he could take her leggings and panties off her. She sat up to reach for his jeans but he stopped her, taking her hands in his and setting them next to her on the bed gently. She held her breath when Mike spread her legs and scooted closer to her._

 _"I want to taste you again," he said softly, and the tone of his voice went straight to her already throbbing core. "And I want to take my time this time."_

 _Olivia wasn't going to complain and she let herself drop on her back on the bed. Mike wrapped his strong hands around her calves and pulled her towards him until her butt was resting on the edge of the bed, giving him all the space he needed to taste her again. She was already gushing when she felt his hot breath against her most sensitive skin, and her body jolted when she felt his lips brush against her. When he added his tongue and licked her slowly up and down a few times, she groaned loudly. She put her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound. If Noah were to wake up and walk in on them ... she couldn't even think about it._

 _Mike wrapped his arms around her thighs and sought out her most sensitive little nub with his tongue. Olivia gasped when he sucked it between his lips and swirled his tongue over and around it a few times before releasing it. Flashes of pleasure were already ripping through her lower half and she moaned softly when his tongue flicked over her clit once more before finding her hot entrance and dipping inside. Her hips bucked up and she felt Mike's grip on her thighs get tighter. He held her in place while pushing his tongue inside her again, much deeper this time. Olivia started panting, feeling the burn in her belly become almost unbearable already. She really needed him inside her now and sighed his name._

 _"Mike ... please ..."_

 _His low voice vibrated against her tender skin when he replied,_

 _"No."_

 _She shivered and wasn't sure if she should be disappointed or not. She wanted his big manhood inside her but what he was doing to her body now was delicious as well. She felt his teeth scraping her flesh then, and bucked up again, pressing herself against his face. He moaned as well, and placed his hot mouth over her clit again, sucking it gently and making Olivia yelp softly. As he continued licking, sucking and teasing her, Olivia was losing control rapidly. She grabbed her own breasts, kneading them as she arched her back, clamping her legs around his strong arms and pushing herself into his face even more._

 _Mike was eating her up, literally, lapping at her as if his life depended on it and plunging his tongue into her core as far as he possibly could. Olivia's hips had started moving on their own accord and Mike matched her pace as he pushed her to the brink of ecstasy. Olivia panted and moaned as she felt the inevitable outcome of their actions approach._

 _"Mike ..." she sighed again and this time he answered positively._

 _"Yeah Liv. Let go."_

 _She needed no more encouragement and groaned when he pushed his tongue inside her once more and then licked his way up quickly to her clit to tease it with his tongue one last time. She gasped when her orgasm started and moaned loudly when it hit her full force, ripping through her lower half and then spreading like wildfire until her entire body was shaking with pleasure. She was still bucking up and Mike held his hot, open mouth against her sensitive flesh, his eyes closed and his chest heaving, receiving all she was giving him back and lapping it up like it was his favorite ice cream._

 _When her body stilled at last, Mike placed gentle kisses on her sensitive, soft flesh before moving to lay down next to her on the bed. Olivia rolled over to him, squeezing her legs together to hold on to her bliss a little longer, and wrapped an arm around him. He kissed her softly and she moaned again when she tasted herself on his lips. Mike's hand caressed her face as he deepened the kiss and she kissed him back lazily, still floating down slowly from her high. When Mike released her lips, he kissed his way down her neck and then her chest and breasts. Olivia sighed, trying very hard not to think of what this might mean. Mike lifted his head and looked into her eyes, caressing her cheek again with his hand._

 _Olivia smiled up at him._

 _"I don't have words for that," she admitted and Mike grinned._

 _"You're welcome," he said with a smile and kissed her softly again._

 _This wasn't just lust. He was being so kind. So tender. So ... dare she think it? So loving. And they still hadn't talked._

 _..._


	3. 3 Do You Want Me?

**Hey guys, this is fun to write because it's so different from all my other stories, so I'm on a roll. (Although most of my E/O stories have their own smutty chapters too). Don't hold back on the reviews, they keep me writing this sexy stuff!**

 **This one is for Eclectic imagination, who signed up here at FF just so they could follow me. You have private messages disabled so I'll just say thanks here: Thank you, I'm flattered!**

...

3.

Olivia turned on her right side, facing away from the younger man sleeping next to her. One would expect her to be exhausted and want nothing more than to just sleep. And she did want to sleep, but her mind kept going over their evening. Just thinking back to the way Mike had eaten her out, already made her wet again. Her stomach lurched when she thought of what had happened next.

 _They rolled further onto the bed and Mike helped her to move her practically paralized legs onto the mattress as their heads found her pillows. He was still wearing his jeans but he seemed in no hurry to take them off. She knew he must be ready to explode after the way he'd made her come in his face but all his attention was still focused on her. After making sure she was comfortable, he kissed her softly until she opened her mouth to grant him access. She was flat on her back and he was to her left, propped up on one elbow, his body next to hers but hardly touching hers. As they kissed languidly, his left hand ghosted over her abdomen, then up over her right breast and shoulder._

 _Mike broke off their kiss and looked into her eyes. His eyes were dark with desire but there was a softness there that made her shiver. His hand caressed her shoulder and then slid down her arm, and his eyes followed the movement of his hand, all the way down to her fingers. His hand moved back up her arm and then down her body. He squeezed her breast and leaned in to kiss her erect nipple before moving his hand further down again. When he reached her right thigh, he pushed himself up and scooted down a bit. His fingers found the beginnings of bruises on her hips; reminders of their earlier tryst in the file room._

 _Mike leaned over her body to place small kisses on her hip bones and Olivia's breathing picked up again. He was being so tender and - that word again: loving - that it scared her a bit. Fucking her from behind on a table or up against a wall could still be rather impersonal but this was different. He was getting close. And personal. Was it too personal?_

 _She was almost relieved when she heard the sound of his belt bucle and she lifted her head to watch him take off his jeans and boxer briefs. His movements were controlled, not rushed, and as soon as he was naked, he resumed his earlier ministrations. He caressed her body, placing soft kisses on her thighs, her belly and her shoulders. Olivia's body was already gearing up for another round and she wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. His tenderness was driving her crazy and she wasn't sure if it was in a good way or not. It was exhilirating, hot and scary._

 _Mike moved one leg between hers and Olivia pushed her hips up against his thigh, never breaking their kiss. Mike broke off the kiss though, to look at her again. His eyes swept over her naked form and his hand caressed her thigh again, moving up and underneath her until he could squeeze her ass softly._

 _"You're so beautiful," he whispered and Olivia felt her cheeks heat up._

 _She was almost afraid to look at him. She could deal with rough sex but this was something else. Mike leaned over her again and started kissing her neck, placing wet openmouthed kisses on her soft skin and behind her ear. Olivia moaned and her eyes slipped shut. Maybe if she pretended he was someone else ... But the only images in her head were of Mike. His green eyes, his sculpted, muscular chest, his big hands, his strong thighs and his impressive manhood. He was Maxi-Dodds indeed and she was beginning to worry that he'd ruined her for all other men. Well, there weren't any other men anyway, so was that really a bad thing?_

 _Mike's hand was drifting down her body again and she spread her legs automatically when he reached her hot center with his fingers. Mike lifted his hip, that had been pressing against her belly, and slipped_ _his hand between their bodies. Olivia snapped out of her passive state and her hand followed his, until she found his rock-hard erection against her thigh. She wrapped her hand around it and Mike hissed when she let her thumb glide over his wet tip. It gave her just enough confidence to become an active participant again and she turned her body into him slightly, until they were chest to chest. Mike let his head drop to the pillow, moving his right arm under her neck, and just looked at her face while he slid his finger through her wetness and Olivia started pumping him._

 _They both gasped but didn't break eye contact. It was terrifyingly intimate to look into each others' eyes while touching each other like this and Olivia swallowed hard. Mike's eyes were the darkest she'd ever seen them and she had to look away. It was too intense. When she averted her eyes, Mike rolled her on her back and climbed over her until he was lying on top of her between her legs. Olivia made room for him, spreading her legs wider and lifting her knees slightly. Mike's eyes were still on hers though and he kissed her chest softly, pushing himself up on his elbows. He didn't break eye contact when his lips found her left nipple and he bit down on it gently. Olivia let out a surprised 'ah' and bucked up against him. But he had scooted down so far, that her throbbing center was pressed up against his abdomen and he was holding her firmly in place._

 _She wanted to tell him to move it along but his delicate touch was as much paralyzing as it was stimulating. She couldn't speak. His hands were squeezing her shoulders and hers reached up to his head, caressing his neck and running her fingers through his hair while he sucked on her nipple again. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the intimacy of what they were doing. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He'd fucked her at the station but now ... She held her breath when she felt him move up her body again, getting into position. His erection was pressing hard into her hip and she couldn't fathom why he still wasn't inside her. Then she felt his lips on hers again and a low groan emanated from deep within her. Mike used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth again and she couldn't resist him. He deepened the kiss and devoured her mouth. Olivia wrapped her legs around him, pulling him tighter against her. She groaned again and grabbed his hips, dropping her feet back on the mattress._

 _Mike smiled against her lips and she opened her eyes._

 _"Do you want me?" he whispered._

 _She wanted to slap him. Yes, she wanted him. Right. Now._

 _"Sergeant," she said, her voice as low and ominous as she could manage._

 _"Olivia?" Mike replied, not going along with her impersonal approach._

 _He lifted his hips and started rubbing his tip along her wetness, but staying just out of reach even when she bucked up._

 _"God!" she grunted, totally frustrated with his teasing._

 _"That's not my name, Olivia. Do you want me?" Mike asked again._

 _He lowered his head, licking her right nipple slowly before looking into her eyes again._

 _"Say it," he whispered._

 _They had never talked this much before during sex._ _His tip was teasing her again and she was dripping._

 _"Yes," she finally sighed. "I want you, Mike. Now. Just ... now. Please."_

 _She bucked up when his tip finally started penetrating her, and moaned loudly. Mike moaned as well. He eased into her slowly, keeping his eyes on hers, and she was mesmerized by the different shades of green and grey in his eyes. She arched her back as he pushed further into her, inch by inch, filling her up again like only he could. They were breathing heavily, and once he was completely inside her, Mike stilled for a moment. He reached up to caress her face and her hair, and Olivia felt a lump forming in her throat. She blinked a few times, grabbing his firm ass and pulling him into her even tighter. She felt so complete, so fulfilled with him inside her, and they hadn't even moved yet. Mike kissed her chest and she lifted her head so she could kiss him. When their tongues met, Mike started to move, slowly._

 _It was so different yet so delicious, to feel him moving slowly deep inside her, hitting all the right spots in slow motion. His body was covering hers and every sensitive spot of her body was being stimulated, on the outside as well as the inside. Her erect nipples scraped his hard chest and the friction of their bodies mashing together was heaven for her sensitive clit. After a while, they had to break off the kiss to catch their breath. They were both panting and ever so slowly, they picked up the pace. Mike's mouth hung open and Olivia couldn't keep her eyes off him. They fit together so perfectly and she felt like they were almost becoming one body._

 _Pinpricks of pleasure started spreading throughout her body and the warmth of his skin on hers combined with the friction between their bodies and the movement of his glorious manhood deep inside her, filled up all her senses. She wanted to scream and attached her mouth to his shoulder in stead, muffling her cries as they sped up some more. Mike pressed his lips to her neck, licking her and panting and groaning near her ear. His sounds of excitement enhanced her own and as their bodies were pumping faster and faster, she clawed at his back, needing even more skin contact now that he was so close. The pressure was building up fast and she bit down on his shoulder. When her orgasm hit her, she screamed at last. A massive wave of pleasure ripped through her body and as she started contracting around him, Mike stilled for an instant before pushing into her hard and deep, spilling his load deep inside her and moaning her name loudly._

 _"Oh, Liv! Ooooh ..."_

 _"Mike ..."_

 _"Oh yeah ..."_

 _"Oh my God ..."_

 _"Ooooh ..."_

 _They moved slowly, panting and moaning and whispering each others' names, riding out their orgasms while Mike slumped over her, almost crushing her. But she wasn't going to let him go. She had her arms around him and held on tight. He was kissing her shoulder and she moved her head so she could pepper his cheek and his neck with little kisses. She wanted to stay like this forever._

 _She was in deep._

 _So deep._

 _So deep ..._

 _..._


	4. 4 Feelings

4.

Olivia turned on her back once again and looked at Mike. His face was relaxed and his breathing was steady. He couldn't be here when Noah woke up and she wondered briefly why she'd let him stay. She knew the answer though. It was getting real. _They_ were getting real. Traces of their combined fluids on her thighs reminded her, they hadn't used protection that last time. Neither of them had wanted to think about it. It hadn't been casual sex this time. Olivia covered her face with both hands and let out a shaky sigh. It hadn't been sex. They had made love. She knew he wouldn't forget about protection, even if she had. He had _wanted_ to feel all of her.

His words were echoing in her mind. _You're so beautiful. Olivia. Do you want me?_

And she'd answered him. _I want you, Mike._

She hadn't just wanted sex. She wanted _him_. They weren't Lieutenant and Sergeant anymore. She wasn't his boss and he wasn't her subordinate. If anything, it was the other way around. He'd taken her by surprise tonight, taking the lead like he had, each time. He'd taken her. And more than that, he'd given himself to her. But to the outside world, they still _were_ Lieutenant and Sergeant. She was sure that nobody was on to them. For all anyone knew, she was still dating Ed Tucker. It was a good cover while she figured out what to do with Mike.

Olivia slipped out of bed quietly and went to the bathroom. She used the toilet and cleaned herself up a bit. She smelled like sex and grinned at her reflection in the mirror. Who would have thought that she'd be able to go three rounds within a few hours at her age? When she walked back into the bedroom, she looked at his sleeping form once again. She couldn't kick him out. Not yet. She slipped under the covers again and scooted closer to him until she could push her back against his chest, becoming his little spoon. Mike stirred and slung his arm over her and she breathed out slowly. This was nice.

...

She must have fallen asleep because the next time she checked the time, it was 4 AM and the bedroom was completely dark. Had Mike closed the curtains? She wondered why she had woken up but then she heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. She listened while Mike washed his hands and peeked at the bathroom door to see if he'd still be naked before he'd switch off the light in the bathroom. She felt silly, wanting - no needing - to check him out after all they'd done together. When he returned to the bedroom, still completely naked indeed, she closed her eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep. She felt the mattress dip and could feel his cooled-off skin as he scooted close to her again. She tried to breathe slowly but wasn't sure if she was succeeding completely. She felt his warm breath on her bare shoulder and when he kissed her shoulder softly, her breath hitched. Mike froze. _Busted_.

Mike didn't say anything though. He lay back down, spooning her like before, only now his hand was on her belly. Olivia tried to relax but just when she thought they were falling asleep again, his hand started moving lower. Just an inch at first and Olivia suppressed a smile. He must know she was awake but he wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep or if maybe she was up for something else. His hand moved again and his fingers played with the small tuft of short hair, that she'd shaven in a little heart shape. When one finger dipped a little lower, she couldn't help responding with a sharp intake of breath. She heard Mike laugh softly behind her and she grabbed his hand, that was still busy locating her clit, and pulled it away from her body.

"Hey, you're awake?" he asked softly, feigning surprise.

"You knew that Mike. Or do you always feel up sleeping women?"

He didn't answer her but put a hand on her shoulder in stead, turning her halfway towards him. His lips found hers in the dark and he kissed her softly.

"Aren't you tired?" she murmured against his lips, and she could feel him smile.

"I'll never be tired of you," he answered with a low, serious voice, and it sent chills down her spine.

"Don't say things like that," she whispered, feeling her cheeks burn again.

She wasn't sure she was ready to continue on this path he was choosing. She hadn't objected so far though. He'd come over to talk and in stead, he had sent her over the edge twice and he was still with her, naked, in her bed at 4 AM.

"Why not?" Mike asked and she thought maybe now was as good a time as any to have the conversation. The darkness gave her a sense of safety, like she could say things out loud that she wouldn't dare say when he could see her. Olivia turned on her back completely and felt Mike relax next to her on his side. His hand was resting on her belly again, as if he knew she wanted to talk.

"Mike, after our first 'encounter' in my office I ..."

She paused when she heard him chuckle at her choice of words and she swatted her hand in his direction, hitting his jaw softly with the back of her hand.

"I'm serious Mike, come on," she said sternly and he apologized, kissing her shoulder.

"Alright, after that first time, I really thought that was it. Just a one time thing. We were both handling it well, too."

Mike hummed and kissed her shoulder again, and then her collarbone. Olivia took a deep breath and tried to focus on what she wanted to say.

"Then the second time ..."

"Yeah, on the roof," Mike said, his voice a little hoarse as if he was there all over again. "That was your idea."

"I know," she sighed.

Mike moved closer until he could kiss her neck.

"It was a great idea," he said against her skin before nipping at it with his lips.

"And then last night," she continued, her voice a lot higher than she'd intended.

"You're getting me all worked up again with this little trip down memory lane," Mike said softly, sucking on her earlobe, and she shivered.

"What I'm _trying_ to say," Olivia continued stubbornly, ignoring her body's response to his for now, "is that this ... us ... it shouldn't be happening."

Mike moved again, placing his hand on the mattress on her other side and finding her lips with his.

"Says who?"

She sighed and moaned softly when his lips closed over hers and she let herself enjoy for a moment how he was sucking her lower lip between hers and biting down softly.

"Who says we can't do this?" he asked again, and she could hear the serious tone in his voice.

"I'm your boss."

"And?"

"Well ..."

He kissed her again and Olivia groaned. He wasn't listening to her and her body wasn't either. She placed both hands against his cheeks and moved his face a few inches away from hers.

"Mike. You should be looking for a nice young woman to start a family with."

Mike sighed.

"I've heard that before."

"From your father I suppose."

"Yeah. But who says that's what I want?"

"Don't you want a family?" Olivia asked.

Mike moved his body over hers, nestling himself between her legs, and leaned his elbows next to her head. They couldn't see each other clearly but she knew he was looking down at her.

"Honest answer?" he asked her softly and she nodded.

"Yeah."

She swallowed, suddenly a little worried about his answer. It felt so right to have him between her legs again despite the ache she still felt there from their earlier activities. Why was she trying to get him to reconsider it?

"I can't get you out of my mind. Haven't been able to since that first time in your office."

Olivia moved her hands, which had drifted from his cheeks down to his shoulders, and caressed his bare chest. He wanted her and their bodies clicked so well. She'd be a fool to break it off now. But what if it didn't work out? What if the attraction turned out to be just physical? What if one of them found someone else? Mike leaned forward until his forehead was touching hers.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her, almost whispering.

His voice was trembling and she realized that it hadn't been easy for him to admit to her that he felt something for her. He was nervous.

"Mike," she sighed. "What if this doesn't work? I'm not sure if ..."

"You don't have feelings for me."

It wasn't a question and he sounded defeated. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She didn't want him to be sad. She didn't want him to hurt. But Mike was resisting a little and he created some distance between their faces again.

"Do you?" he insisted.

Olivia blinked a few times, the gravity of the moment not escaping her. Here was the most wonderful man, lying naked on top of her in the dark, who had given her the most amazing orgasms of her entire life and who was built for sex, asking her if she had feeling for him. Where did they go wrong? They just shouldn't have talked about it. They'd both be in their own beds now, sleeping peacefully with the memory of their delicious fuck in the file room. But now that they were talking, his question deserved an answer. Only she didn't have one. Yet.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I thought it was just supposed to be sex. I didn't think about it."

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. She had realized earlier that she really had wanted _him_. But she needed to figure out what exactly she wanted from him and _with_ him. Mike moved to the side and she thought he was going to move off of her. She turned with him until he was on his back, and then she sat up to straddle him at the waist. She put her hands on his chest and caressed his pecks and his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but I don't want you to go yet."

She felt his body tense up beneath her.

"If you don't know what you want Liv ..." Mike started, but Olivia moved forward quickly to silence him with a kiss.

Her breasts scraped his chest and his hands moved automatically, cupping her breasts and squeezing them softly. Olivia deepened the kiss until they were both moaning. She realized she had power over him. Maybe she shouldn't abuse that power but he affected her body in a way she wasn't ready to give up.

"I know what I want right now, Mike," she said softly near his ear. "Let's not worry about tomorrow yet."

She let her tongue run along the shell of his ear and smiled when he exhaled sharply before pulling her close and finding her mouth again with his. He kissed her passionately and she gave back as much as he was giving. When they broke the kiss, she scooted down his body until she was straddling his thighs, and then found his semi-erect member with her hands. She stroked him gently with both hands, leaning over him and running her tongue over his tip slowly until he groaned. She could feel him growing hard and large in her hand and marveled at his size once again.

"Liv," Mike sighed, but she shushed him.

"Ssshh. Convince me Mike," she said seductively.

She didn't want to think anymore and she couldn't let him leave. They'd never be the same at work if she let him leave, thinking she didn't want to be with him. She needed time to figure it out.

"I haven't said no," she reminded him. "So help me make up my mind."

"You want me to win you over?" he asked her, his breathing picking up as she kept rubbing his now almost full-blown erection.

"Gotta make an effort to get your girl," she husked, and he chuckled at that.

She was relieved that their mood was becoming lighter again, and tried to push the last of her serious thoughts and questions aside while lowering herself again, and taking his bobbing tip into her mouth. Mike groaned again, straining not to buck up too hard into her mouth. She took him in a little deeper, circling his sensitive tip with her tongue while sucking him gently. Mike exhaled sharply and started to say something, but he only made a few unintelligible sounds. Olivia closed her eyes and took him in even deeper. He'd never fit in all the way and his tip was already at the back of her throat. She pulled back a little and licked and sucked him again, until he started bucking up with less restraint. She used her hands as well, pumping him until she was convinced he couldn't get any harder and bigger. She was still licking and sucking and thought he tasted and felt better than any ice cream or lollypop she'd ever sucked on. She moaned along with him as she picked up speed and Mike started grunting loudly.

Olivia moved one hand down to cup his balls and massaged them while she continued pampering his manhood with attention.

"Liv," Mike warned, but it only made her work harder.

"Liv, stop ..." he panted, and it made her slow down a little.

It was just enough for Mike to make a move, and he sat up quickly, grabbing her upper arms. Olivia released his erect member with a plop and before she knew what Mike was doing, he'd pushed her to the side and on her back, jumping her and finding the right position in seconds. He threw his body forward on top of her and plunged deep inside her with a loud 'aah'. Olivia screamed as well and wrapped her legs around him, keeping him in place for a moment to give her body time to adjust to his size once again. She was still sore from last time but she could never refuse him.

Mike used their brief pause to tell her,

"I'm not coming in your mouth. when I come, I want to be buried deep inside you."

His words were hitting all the right spots and Olivia let her legs drop back on the mattress.

"Do it," she sighed and he needed no further encouragement.

He started thrusting forward with long, powerful strokes, hovering above her on his outstretched hands and slamming his hips into hers without any restraint. He was fucking her again and Olivia squealed. She would never get tired of this. She pulled her legs up and spread her knees even wider, opening herself up completely for him. They were both panting through gritted teeth, not speaking, just fucking it out. The pressure was mounting and Mike's grunts were getting louder. Olivia didn't care anymore if they woke up Noah. She was a terrible mother right now but she needed this. Mike suddenly changed his position, dropping down to his elbows and pushing into her with an upward movement. The friction between their bodies made her already sensitive and sore body jolt and Olivia arched her back, moaning in pleasure again as she felt her orgasm build up. She couldn't let herself think that this might be the last time they'd to this and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Mike," she sighed, almost sobbing, hoping he'd understand she was so very close already.

He picked up the pace even more, hitting her deeper than before and he attached his mouth to her right nipple, sucking it hard as his low grunts started matching his frantic movements. Olivia screamed again, the heat inside her body becoming unbearable. There was no stopping now and she reached her climax as Mike continued slamming into her and sucking her breast. She came with a silent gasp and wrapped her arms around his neck to still him while her lower half convulsed around him. As if with his last bits of strength, Mike pulled back one more time and buried himself deep inside her, then shivered and let out a long groan as he released himself inside her, just like he'd wanted.

Olivia wrapped her legs around him again, holding him as close to her as possible as they rode out their orgasms together. A few tears had managed to get away from her, and she kept her eyes closed as she let her head drop back on the mattress. Mike lifted his head, still completely out of breath, and she was glad he couldn't see her. He nuzzled his face in her hair and then tilted it towards her. He kissed the side of her face and his lips lingered there for a moment.

He propped himself up on his elbows and found her cheek with his lips.

"Are you crying Olivia?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"No," she answered quickly, but her voice betrayed her emotions.

Mike sighed and dropped his head to her shoulder. His voice was strained and sad when he asked her,

"Was this goodbye?"

...

...

 **A/N: Don't hate me :) - just help me. I'm not sure yet where I'm going with this story. I started my Doddson stuff as a joke but this is becoming serious ... I have a few ideas on how to continue but I'd like to know yours! I'll try to keep each chapter worthy of the rating because it's still supposed to be smut all the way. I'm thinking some smut in a public place as well ... Put your own ideas in the review box or send me a PM. I'm looking forward to hearing from you!**


	5. 5 Linnen Closet

**This is a looong chapter but I promised smut in each one, so I couldn't cut it short. Smut setting courtesy of Steph2323 and me!**

...

5.

 _He propped himself up on his elbows and found her cheek with his lips._

 _"Are you crying Olivia?" he asked, his voice trembling._

 _"No," she answered quickly, but her voice betrayed her emotions._

 _Mike sighed and dropped his head to her shoulder. His voice was strained and sad when he asked her,_

 _"Was this goodbye?"_

Olivia reached up and wiped the tears away quickly. What was wrong with her anyway? Mike was still inside her. He was right here and he basically just told her he wanted more than just sex. So why was _she_ crying?

"Liv?"

She heard a slight panic in his voice. He deserved an answer. She groaned when he pulled out of her gently and lay down next to her, his arm around her waist and his head on her left shoulder.

"No," she sighed at last. "No, I told you. I just need time to figure this out. I don't want to stop ... doing this."

She felt her cheeks heat up again. It was quite a confession for her to admit that she still wanted his body. Her right hand found his face in the dark and she caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Mike. Maybe someone should have warned you. I have a tendency to make things really complicated."

She could practically hear him smile in the dark.

"I knew what I was getting myself into," he said close to her ear, and his warm breath and soft voice made her shiver again.

"You did?"

Somehow, she doubted it. No one in their right mind would try something with her if they knew how terrible she was at maintaining relationships. _Any_ kind of relationships.

"Yeah," Mike assured her. "I did research."

Now her interest was peaked.

"What kind of research?"

Mike moved his arm, and his hand slipped up to cup her right breast.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Measurements."

He squeezed her breast once and then moved his hand to her ass and squeezed it too, and it made Olivia giggle. He'd researched her measurements? Right. Any warm-blooded male didn't need research to know a woman's measurements.

"Credentials," Mike continued, moving his fingers softly over her fingers.

"Past cases."

He touched her parted lips softly.

"Prior lovers."

His hand moved down swiftly again, finding her other lips.

"Hmmm," Olivia hummed. "And what was the result of your research?"

His answer moved her deeply.

"That you've been cheated out of happiness long enough."

She covered her mouth with a hand to muffle another sob.

"Mike," she sighed when she trusted her voice again.

"Sssh," he said, and she felt him lean over her to give her a soft kiss.

"I don't mean to go all heavy and serious on you. I should get going anyway, before your son wakes up."

Olivia glanced at the clock. It was almost five and he was right. But she didn't want him to go. Not with all these emotions running through her. As if reading her mind, even in the dark, Mike said,

"Come on, let's get you settled. You should get some more sleep. I'll stay a while longer."

They crawled under the covers together and Mike held her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and she realized that she felt safe with him. If he really wanted to be with her, why would she even think about sending him away? Because of appearances? Well fuck appearances. They were going to figure this out.

...

When Noah woke her up at 6.30, Olivia found herself alone in bed. Mike had left. She stretched and then reached for Noah, who had come into her room in his pajamas.

"Hey baby, give mommy a big hug."

Noah giggled and Olivia looked at herself. She groaned. She was still naked.

"Yeah, mommy got so hot last night that she took her jammies off, Noah. Silly huh? Now where did I put them?"

Noah kneeled to look on the floor and when he stood up, he held out her panties to her. Olivia snatched the item out of his hand quickly and put it on under the covers. She hopped out of bed quickly to get a robe from the bathroom. Mental note: put decent night shirt under pillow at all times. Because she had a feeling that last night wasn't the last time Mike would be here. She tried to walk normally but last nights' exercise, times three, had left her quite sore and she held her hip a few times while getting Noah and herself ready for the day.

Two hours later she rushed through the squad room and into her office. She was late. From the corner of her eye she saw Mike motion at her, but before she realized he was trying to warn her, she was face to face with Chief Dodds, who had been waiting for her in her office. She sidestepped the older man quickly and moved around her desk.

"Chief. What brings you by this early in the day?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could manage.

"Well, not to check what time you come in, although I can't help but notice you're a bit tardy this morning."

"Yeah, rough night," she sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. It wasn't a lie. "But Mike does a great job holding down the fort when I'm out, so it's all good," she smiled, knowing the Chief would appreciate the compliment about his son. If only he knew ...

"I'm sure it is. He's learned a lot under you."

Olivia smiled but looked away. Under her. On top of her. Behind her. Inside her. _Benson! Focus!_

"He's doing very well here. We're lucky to have him," she answered. _Well, I am._

Finally, the Chief got down to business. Well, if you could call his request business. He had been invited to some kind of party on Friday night in a huge mansion and he needed someone to accompany him. If she would be willing to come as his plus one. Granted, it was a business-like party, where all the big suits and uniforms would meet to do some 'networking'. Not exactly the kind of party she enjoyed but it could pass as a business meeting.

"Mike is coming too," the Chief added, and the party was becoming more interesting immediately. She must have looked surprised because Dodds Senior added,

"Yeah, we've been trying to set him up with the daughter of a judge for months, and when he agreed to attend, we asked him to escort her."

Olivia nodded, trying not to show her discomfort too much. She didn't want Mike to go out with someone else. She was definitely going to that party. The Chief was quite pleased and promised he would e-mail her the details. When he asked her if he could pick her up at home, she told him she'd meet him here, at the station. She knew he'd rather pick her up at home, like a real date, but to her, it wasn't a date. Just a work function.

After Chief Dodds had left, her Sergeant knocked on her door. She beckoned him to come in and close the door.

"Any new cases, Sergeant?" she asked him, just in case anyone was listening in.

"Not yet," he told her. "I tried to give you a heads up that he was here."

Olivia flopped down in her chair and sighed, opening her laptop so she would at least look busy. She put on her glasses and logged in, glancing up at Mike when he didn't move or say anything.

"You're going to the party with him?"

He was cute when he was jealous.

"You're going to the party with that judge's daughter?" she retorted.

Mike grinned and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"He told you about that?"

Olivia nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on the screen of her laptop stubbornly.

"So I thought, if you can go, then I can go too."

"With my father!" Mike said, the disgust evident in his voice.

She looked up at him then, a small smile on her lips.

"I guess I'll see you there then."

Mike huffed and turned around to leave. This was hardly the time or place to have this conversation.

...

A new case soon took up all of their time, and before they knew it, it was Friday afternoon. Olivia had arranged for Noah to spend the night at a friend's house and headed out early to take him there and then change for the party. Dodds Senior was picking her up at 7.30. She could feel Mike's eyes on her as she got ready to leave after giving the detectives who were on duty over the weekend some last minute instructions. She finally turned to him, asking him if he wasn't leaving yet.

"I'm just finishing up a few things here before I head out," he told her, giving her a stare that she couldn't quite read.

"Okay, have a good weekend then. Or maybe I'll see you at that bigshot party later?"

"You goin' to a party Lieu?" Carisi asked her with a big smile. "With Cap Tucker?"

Olivia scrunched up her nose.

"No, not with _Cap_ Tucker, Carisi. In fact, I'm going with our Sergeant's daddy."

"Riiight. Is there something we should know then?" the young detective asked innocently.

Olivia decided not to answer him one way or the other, just to see what Mike would do. He was turning away from them and his brooding was actually a turn-on. She grinned and winked at Carisi.

"I'm just going to have a nice long, hot shower when I get home," she sighed and Mike whipped back around.

After putting that visual in his head, she said goodnight to everyone and strode out of the squad room. She was glad she wasn't so sore anymore after a three day break from Mike, but she wouldn't mind being a little sore again soon.

...

When Noah was safely delivered to his friend's house, Olivia hurried back home to take that hot shower at last, and get ready. After trying on several dresses, she finally made her choice. The outfit should say, I'm classy but dangerously hot; approach at your own risk. And this was the dress. It was bright red with a tight strapless top with built-in support so she wouldn't need a bra. The skirt flowed loosely from the hips down and ended just above the knee. She put on her highest red heels and put on extra makeup around the eyes, to give her that smoky, sultry look. Her lips were bright red and glossy. Spring was getting warmer already so she didn't put on pantyhose, showing off her naturally tanned long legs. Underneath her skirt, all she wore was a black lace thong. Was it the same one she'd worn in the file room? Could be. It made her feel even more sexy.

When she returned to the station, everyone had left. She would have enjoyed the look on Mike's face when his father picked her up in this dress, but he was picking up his own date right now, of course. She didn't like the idea at all. Dodds Senior was very pleased though, both with her appearance as with Mike's date for the night.

She was a beautiful blonde, wearing a black sleeveless dress that spilled all the way down to her ankles. She looked very sophisticated. And she was clingy, hanging on Mike's arm the whole time.

"Don't they make a lovely couple?" the proud father asked her, leaning close to her ear.

Sure, pile it on old man. Her fake smile wouldn't last long if he kept pointing out how stunning the blonde looked next to _him_. She looked around to see where she could get a drink. Or two. She grabbed two glasses of Champagne from a tray that a waiter was just carrying past her, and when the Chief didn't notice, she downed one glass quickly, ditched the glass and started on the second one. She saw Mike looking at her from across the room and turned around quickly so he wouldn't see her blush. She saw a familiar face among the other guests, and hurried on over.

"Alex, it's so nice to see you again," she told former ADA Alexandra Cabot. "How have you been?"

"Olivia," Alex sighed, and she gave her a spontaneous hug. "I'm good. And you? Who's your date tonight?"

Alex started scanning the room but Olivia pulled her aside.

"Alex, I'm here with Chief Dodds but not because I want to. Can you do me a favor?"

Alex' eyes started sparkling. She was always up for some mischief. Olivia explained quickly to her that a 'friend' had told the Chief that she was dating a woman to get him off her back. And since he apparently still wasn't getting the message ...

"Say no more," Alex whispered.

Both women moved to the side of the room and Alex wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist while Olivia caressed the blonde's bare shoulder.

"I love your dress," Olivia said softly, admiring the emerald green off the shoulder gown Alex was wearing.

"And I love yours," Alex said. "Red hot."

Olivia smirked and glanced around.

"He's looking," Alex whispered, and they both moved closer simultaneously, holding hands. They whispered into each others' ear, cheeks touching, until Dodds Senior approached them. He cleared his throat, and Olivia put on her most innocent face before turning around to face him.

"Catching up with a friend?" the older man asked, clearly a little uncomfortable with how close the women were to each other.

"Oh yes," Alex chimed in. "Olivia and I go way back. The stories I could tell you about her wild years, oh," she added, putting a hand to her chest dramatically, and then laughing out loud.

"Silly girl," Olivia grinned.

Alex leaned in and gave her a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek.

"You go on back to your _man_ date now, Olivia. Maybe we can meet up again next week?"

"I'd love to," Oliva smiled, and they made a phone gesture at each other before splitting up.

Olivia accepted Dodds Senior's arm as they made their way back to the main area of the party and the walked in silence for a while. Olivia felt someone bump into her and turned around to see who it was. Mike.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lieutenant, we didn't see you there," he said politely, although his eyes were sending her a different message. He was pissed.

He'd led his blonde dance partner to the outside of the dancefloor so they could bump into them on purpose. She was sure of it and she raised an eyebrow when she looked at him.

"That's alright son. Glad to see that you two are having fun."

Olivia squinted slightly and grabbed Senior's arm again.

"Let's find another drink, shall we?" she suggested sweetly, dragging the older man along to the bar.

She really needed another drink. The good stuff. Bourbon. A double. That was one good think she'd learned from Tucker.

She found out that Senior was actually a good dancer and after several more drinks and a few dances, she was laughing loudly at his attempts to be funny. Senior was having a great time. But this was still a networking party, so when she excused herself to go to the bathroom, he told her he would be mingling with the suits and uniforms a bit. Olivia glared at the lovely couple before striding off the dancefloor in the direction of where she thought the bathrooms were. She ended up in the wrong corridor though and started wandering around the enormous house, looking for a bathroom. She found a pantry and an office, but still no bathroom. Then finally she found a bedroom with a private bathroom. She knew it wasn't for guests, but she really needed to pee very urgently so she went in anyway.

After a few minutes she emerged from the bedroom and looked around. It shouldn't be too hard to find her way back to the main area. Just follow the music. She was walking calmly down the corridor as if she belonged there, when someone grabbed her wrist from behind. Her cop reflexes kicked in immediately and she elbowed her attacker in the stomach before turning around to push him up against the way.

"Mike! Shit," she said when she saw who it was. "Don't sneak up on me like that! I could have knocked you out."

Mike was rubbing his stomach and nodded, catching his breath.

"I'm glad to see you can take care of yourself," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked him softly.

"What do you think?" he asked in return. "Getting away from blondie over there to look for you."

Olivia nodded.

"It sure looked like you were having fun."

"You too," Mike shot back.

"Well, I wasn't. It's all an act to please the boss, okay? What's your excuse?"

"Did you think I was going to be rude to her? If you can't handle this, you shouldn't have come here with _my father_."

"If _I_ can't handle this? Look who's talking," Olivia huffed.

They looked into each others' eyes for a second, anger simmering beneath the surface, and then Mike grabbed her wrist again. She didn't punch him this time and he pulled her into an alcove that led to a door. What was this? A linnen closet. Oh yeah. Mike shut the door behind them quickly and pushed Olivia up against it, crashing his mouth over hers. Her arms slung around his neck immediately and as they fought each other with an intense kiss, Mike's hands grabbed her skirt and pulled it up to her waist. One hand slipped between her thighs and she grunted while she bit down on his lip. Mike winced and pulled back, only to attack her mouth again while pushing the fabric of her thong aside to slide a finger through her wetness. She was _so_ wet already.

Olivia dropped her hands to his belt and undid his belt and pants, quickly, pushing his pants and boxers down just far enough to free his raging hard-on. Mike tugged at her top until the padded part just folded down, exposing her full breasts. He finally broke of the fight-kiss to attack her breasts with his mouth in stead. Pinned to the door, Olivia had little room to manoeuvre and just let him go at her, lifting her arms up until she found a hook above her head, meant to hang coats on or something. She grabbed the hook with both hands and arched her back, pushing her breasts into Mike's face. He stood up straight, looking at how her breasts were now even fuller, and Olivia quickly let go of the hook to grab his erection with both hands.

Mike stepped back though, and grabbed her thong, pulling it down in one movement until Olivia could kick it off her legs. He grabbed her by the waist then, pushing her against the door again, and Olivia knew what he was going to do next. They moved as one when Mike lifted her up slightly and Olivia slung both legs up and around his waist. Mike grabbed her legs quickly and wasted no time getting into position and impaling her against the door. Olivia gasped. Pain and pleasure again. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and he moved out of her slightly, only to push back in immediately. She gasped again and Mike groaned.

He repeated the movement slowly a few times, until their bodies had adjusted to each other and their position. Just before they unleashed their frustration and anger, Olivia grunted,

"You better not do this to her tonight!"

Mike slammed into her, making the back of her head hit the door.

"You better not let my dad get any!"

He slammed into her again. Olivia shook her head and tilted her hips into him even further.

"Did you have anyone else?" she hissed as he plunged deep inside her again.

"No one since our first time," Mike grunted, thrusting forward again.

"Me either," she panted, arching her back again.

Mike put his mouth over her breast and sucked on her nipple, swirling his tongue around it as he hit her deep again.

"Only for you Mike," Olivia sighed while he pulled back. Mike looked up at her.

"Only for you Liv," he panted, looking into her eyes and thrusting again.

She looked into his eyes as well while he tried to find the right rhythm and threw her head back when he picked up the pace. She squeezed her legs tighter around him and felt him grow harder and larger inside her. Her skirt had slipped down a little between them and was brushing over her clit each time Mike pulled back and it was the most delicious bonus she was getting from her outfit tonight. Her insides were already close to exploding and she wanted to warn him. Mike was on a roll though, slamming her into the door over and over again, an iron grip on her thighs and keeping his head down now, grunting and panting until she shrieked with pleasure.

His head snapped up and she knew she shouldn't be so loud but she just couldn't help it. He was fucking her senseless and she couldn't think anymore. All she could think was, only for you. Only for you. Only for you.

She came hard and fast and couldn't warn him, but there was no need. As she shattered around him, purring with pleasure and bucking up frantically against him, he let out a long, almost desperate moan when he spilled his load deep inside her, moving with long, focused thrusts until he had nothing left to give. He leaned against her, his head resting against the door next to hers and they stood like that for several minutes. Nothing compared to the way this man could fill her up and she never wanted to let him go. They would have to move at some point though, and Mike decided to release her legs very slowly after a while. As her red heels hit the ground, he slipped out of her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. They held each other as their bodies relaxed and Mike kissed her neck softly, burying his face in her hair. Olivia stroked the back of his neck. Her heart was pounding fast and hard, and not just from their exercise. His words were still ringing in her ears. And she'd said it too. Only for you. Only for you. Only for you.

...

 **A/N: I'm still taking requests for smut scenes :)**


	6. 6 Shower

**Another chapter "Because" I can! I have received a few ideas I'm going to use soon. Today's smut scene is courtesy of Eclectic imagination!**

 **PS. If you don't know how they got into a linnen closet, you missed the real chapter 5 that replaced my little note a while ago :))**

...

6.

Mike helped her rearrange her dress. She hadn't even noticed he'd unzipped it but after a few minutes, they both looked about as presentable as they were before they ducked into the linnen closet. Except for her lipstick.

"You'll need to fix that," Mike said softly, running a finger along her lower lip.

"You too," Olivia smirked.

There was redness all over his face, and it wasn't just because he was flushed after their activities of a few minutes ago. Olivia checked the shelves in the closet and pulled out a box of moist wash cloths to clean Mike's face with. He closed his eyes and let her wipe him clean, and she thought he looked endearing, like a kid letting his mother clean him up. A kid ... He wasn't exactly a kid but she was struck with their age difference again. Why was he bothering with her anyway, when he could probably get dozens of younger women if he wanted to?

Mike ran his hands along her waist down to her ass and pulled her into him while she continued rubbing his face. That wasn't a move a kid would make. She was still sensitive to his touch and shivered. How long would they keep doing this before he got tired of her?

When she finished, Mike opened his eyes and the softness in them surprised her again. He leaned his forehead against hers, looking down, and sighed.

"What is it?" she whispered, almost fearing the worst.

"I'm torn," he stated and her stomach dropped to the floor.

"Torn how?" she asked, her voice cracking.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable.

"Part of me wants to keep you all to myself," Mike said softly and her eyes snapped open. "And another part of me wants to shout from the rooftops that you're mine."

He looked into her eyes and most likely registered the shock there. It was the last thing she'd expected him to say. He wanted to disclose? But disclose what exactly? What were they?

"I know it's too soon," he said quickly, interpreting her shock in his own way. "But you're the most beautiful creature in the entire room here and I can't even touch you. And you're dancing with my dad and ... well ... it's killing me."

The love-struck teenager in Olivia took over and, swallowing the lump in her throat, she took a deep breath. She could breathe again. He wanted her. He wanted her and no one else.

"I'm not letting anyone else touch me, Mike," she assured him, and she couldn't help smiling.

Little butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach and when he pulled her in for a kiss, she relaxed against his chest. He was soft and strong, giving and taking and even his kisses were intoxicating and addictive now. It was a huge red flag but she ignored it. Why couldn't she have feelings for a younger man? Fuck appearances. She melted into him as he kissed her passionately, claiming her as his. It wasn't just sex anymore. It had stopped being just sex the night he came to her apartment.

...

"Ah, there you are," Dodds Senior said when she approached him. "I wondered where you'd disappeared to."

"Oh, I got lost in this impressive mansion, couldn't find the restroom and ended up in a completely different wing," she explained with a smile.

"Well, you look absolutely relaxed now so I guess you found what you were looking for," Senior said with a smile and her smile widened.

"Yes, I did."

Mike passed them and winked at her, and the butterflies did a happy dance in her stomach again. Senior saw how she followed his son with her eyes and asked her,

"You and Mike are getting along, I believe?"

Olivia quickly looked at her older companion again and hoped she wouldn't start blushing.

"O yes, absolutely. He's a great asset to the team. I have complete faith in him."

She glanced at Mike again, seeing how the blonde put her hand on his arm again. She wanted to walk over to them and shove her. But she just said she had complete faith in him and when their eyes met across the room, she could see the fire there. It was directed only at her and just his stare made several of her body parts respond. After they had finally stepped out of the linnen closet to find a mirror for Olivia to fix her lipstick, they'd agreed that Olivia would text him once she got home. She couldn't wait to get out of the party but there was Senior to shake off too.

Naturally, the man insisted on accompanying her home in the taxi, and he got out as well when they stopped in front of her building.

"No need to walk me up, sir," she said quickly and she could hear him suppress a sigh.

"Why so formal, Olivia? You can call me William outside work."

She had no desire to call the man anything outside work - except maybe 'dad' she thought, and the idea almost made her burst out laughing. Disclosing to the Chief would actually be the fun part if it ever came to that. To her squad though, and Tucker? That was not so funny. Dodds Senior must have caught the glimmer of amusement in her eyes, and probably thought he actually had a shot. He walked up to the building with her, where she said once again that she was fine, and thanked him for the evening. He seemed to realize now that he really wasn't coming up with her but did linger a bit, putting a hand on her arm.

"Goodnight sir," Olivia said decisively.

"Are you really seeing a woman?" Senior suddenly asked, and she needed a moment to process the sudden shift in their attempts to say goodbye elegantly.

"Your son told you?" she asked, trying to sound surprised as well as annoyed.

"Ehm ... shouldn't he have?"

"Well ..."

Oh, the tangled webs we weave.

"I've been out for drinks with Captain Tucker a few times and he doesn't know yet so ..."

"Ah."

William Dodds was trying very, very hard to be understanding.

"So you're ehm ... interested in both parties then?"

For a police chief who was supposed to be used to all kinds of SVU cases, he was tripping over his words, apparently unable to say the word bisexual out loud. Olivia decided just to answer his question with her sweetest smile.

"Goodnight, William."

The use of his first name worked like a charm and she realized she had the chief wrapped around her little finger. He perked up, apparently hopeful once again, because she apparently was not 'just' a lesbian.

"Goodnight, Olivia. Maybe we can do this again some time."

She flashed another smile at him and then opened the door to her building. Senior returned to the cab, that was still waiting patiently, clock ticking, to take him home.

...

She'd texted Mike but he wasn't answering. He had to take blondie home of course, but then he'd be right over. Right? So why wasn't he answering her text? Olivia was pacing in her living room. A rare night without Noah and she was still alone. She'd stripped out of her clothes and had slipped into a red satin robe. She wanted to take a shower but figured she'd wait for Mike. Or had she misunderstood?

He'd said he wanted to shout from the rooftops that she was his. So why was she still so insecure? He knew she was closer to fifty than forty and he didn't necessarily want a family, so there was no need to be jealous of younger women. But she did have Noah and they were a package deal. An instant family. He would have to accept that, and accept Noah into his life as well.

But maybe she shouldn't think so far ahead. Things had been blurted out in the heat of the moment - several heated moments - and maybe once the dust settled, things would look different for him. Or her. Or both. For now, she was feeling particularly on edge that she still hadn't heard from him. It was actually the first time that their sexual contact wasn't a spur of the moment thing and she was nervous right away. The spontaneous outbursts had been easy. No time to think about it, worry or reconsider. She shouldn't have asked him to come over. That way, if he did she'd be pleasantly surprised. But if he didn't ... oh boy. Those things they'd blurted out were real. Very real.

 _Only for you._

 _I'm not letting anyone else touch me._

She really wouldn't. There wasn't anyone else and she didn't want there to be now.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts and she rushed over to peek through the peephole. He was here already. Her stomach clenched and her hands trembled as she unbolted and unlocked the door to let him in. As soon as she had closed and locked the door behind him, his lips were on hers and Olivia had to pull away to catch her breath. Mike wrapped his arms tightly around her and she mumbled 'someone's eager' in his neck. Or was it something else? She pushed him away just enough so she could look at him.

"Something wrong Mike? Everything go well with ditching your date?"

She prayed he wasn't holding her so tight out of guilt and wanted to know exactly what had happened.

"I think she got the message," Mike assured her, resting his forehead against hers. "I walked her to her door and she thanked me for the nice evening. Even asked if maybe we could do it again some time."

"And?" Olivia asked, a sharper edge to her voice than she'd expected. Just the thought of him saying goodbye to another woman after a date made her insecure again.

"I told her I had a nice evening too, but that I didn't feel like we had much in common. She took it rather well."

"Rather well? What does that mean?" Olivia asked, studying his face to see if he was maybe hiding something from her.

Mike smiled and tilted his head to kiss her cheek.

"Still so insecure," he said softly, kissing her on the lips while he talked to her. "I don't get it." Kiss. "You are the most beautiful, amazing woman I have ever met." Kiss. "Age is just a number Liv." Kiss. "Nothing to do with us." Kiss.

 _Us._

They were now an us. How did she feel about that? She felt Mike's hands move then, from her back down to her ass while his mouth made a trail of kisses from her cheek down to her neck. She moaned unconsciously and pulled him closer by his shoulders. They were now an us. Mike's hands moved up again and then to her stomach, tugging at the sash holding her robe together.

"Are you naked under this?" he whispered before sucking her earlobe between his lips.

Olivia shivered and tried to focus on this moment in stead of worrying about the future as an 'us'. She nodded.

"Yeah. I was going to take a shower. Join me?" she whispered.

Mike grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah," he growled and he surprised her by picking her up from the floor and quickly carrying her bridal style to the bedroom. He set her down in front of the door to the bathroom and slipped his hands around her waist inside her robe. He dipped down to kiss her chest and she held her breath when he made a wet trail with his tongue to her right nipple. She held on to his shoulders while he sucked on her breast and then licked his way to her left nipple. Olivia groaned when he sucked it between his teeth and bit down softly.

"Mike," she sighed. "You are overdressed."

Mike stood upright and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Liv, you are just too irresistible. But I'll get out of this tux while you turn on the shower."

Olivia hurried into the bathroom and turned on the shower, hoping the water would be warm enough soon. She heard rustling behind her and imagined Mike was hurrying to get naked. She felt herself getting wet already at the idea of getting slippery with him in the shower and jumped when she suddenly felt his hands on her shoulders again. He tugged at her robe, sliding it to the sides and then down her arms, until it was on the bathroom floor. She felt his hard-on pressing into her back even before her bare back hit his warm chest. His hands slipped around her and he cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over her peaked nipples gently while nipping at her neck with his lips. Olivia groaned and dropped her head back against his shoulder. If she didn't move right now she'd just let him take her right there, in front of the tub. So she moved, stepping into the tub and under the hot spray. Mike followed her and she turned around to face him, grabbing a bottle of shower gel from the small shelf behind him. He held out his hands and smiled when she squirted a nice amount of the slippery substance in his hands. After putting some in her own hand as well, she quickly set the bottle aside.

Soon, their hands were working on each others' bodies, making sure nothing of importance was missed, and they were getting slippery and wet in more ways than one. Mike's left hand was rubbing the sensitive parts between her legs while his right hand was on her left breast and his mouth on hers. Olivia's left hand was wrapped around his impressive shaft and she was barely holding herself up, leaning sideways against him with her right hand on his shoulder. Mike grunted in her mouth when she picked up the pace with her hand, and she smiled, breaking their intimate kiss for a moment.

"Keep this up and I'm not even going to get inside you," Mike gruffed, and it gave her a sense of pride that she had this power over him.

But she wasn't too far away from a release herself and it was difficult to stop now. His fingers were magical and when he pushed two fingers inside her, her body jolted and she started pumping him even faster as a result. Mike kissed her again and while their tongues dueled for dominance, their hands worked faster and faster, and she pushed into his hand as the heat inside her built up fast. The feeling of their slippery chests sliding against each other combined with feeling his rock-hard erection buck up in her hand made her spiral out of control fast. They both shuddered, understanding that neither of them was going to stop and Olivia tore her mouth away from his when her orgasm hit her. She cried out when her body clamped down around his fingers while she squeezed him even tighter with her hand, making him buck up frantically again and spill his load against her wrist and her belly. Olivia looked down and marveled at the effect she was having on this hunk of a man. He was shooting up against her with the same power and speed he would rock inside her, and another, softer orgasm hit her clit at the sight of him coming in her hand.

They both pulled their hands away after the last shockwave had subsided and held each other tight while they waited for their bodies to calm down. The water was cooling off and Mike turned it off. Olivia kissed his chest and then looked into his eyes. He held her gaze and she could see the question there. Did she know yet what she wanted? Her body knew what it wanted, but that wasn't what was most important. Olivia looked away and kissed his chest once more before turning around to get them both a towel. They dried each other off carefully and Mike followed the path of the towel with his mouth, placing loving kisses everywhere on her body. It had gotten pretty warm and steamy in the bathroom but goosebumps formed all over her body anyway. Would she ever not respond to his touch?

...

...

 **A/N: Your reviews are always appreciated!**


	7. 7 Teasing

**I am feeling rather alarmed by recent developments so I'm putting this new chapter up fast! I will make sure to write at least one more before the season 17 finale, maybe more ... As far as the timeline goes, this is still _before_ episode 22.**

...

7.

 _They dried each other off carefully and Mike followed the path of the towel with his mouth, placing loving kisses everywhere on her body. It had gotten pretty warm and steamy in the bathroom but goosebumps formed all over her body anyway. Would she ever not respond to his touch?_

Olivia slipped her red robe on again and handed Mike a large fluffy white one.

"You have a man size robe ready for occasions like this?" he asked her, and her head snapped up.

There was a smile in his eyes, and not the suspicion she had expected, and it threw her off. Despite the absence of reproach, she still felt the need to defend herself.

"It's actually an oversized woman's robe. I ... I put it on as a joke in a store and ... and I liked it and ..."

"Olivia," Mike interrupted, standing in front of her and putting his hands on her hips. "Relax. It's okay. I don't care."

"You don't?"

Her voice sounded small and she frowned. Why was she turning into a babbling insecure _girl_ all of a sudden? She was Lieutenant Benson. She was badass.

"No, I don't," Mike replied, moving in to kiss her gently on the lips. "As long as you and I are the only ones wearing it from now on."

He kissed her again and she closed her eyes. Who else would she let wear it anyway? Only for you. Only for you. Mike deepened the kiss and the few feet towards the bed were bridged quickly. Three days had been too long and once in a linnen closet wasn't enough. She wanted him inside her again and decided to take over. She _was_ badass and she was still his boss, so she would tease him a little before going all out again.

Olivia pushed Mike away from her, so he fell backwards on the bed.

"Down Sergeant," she commanded, and the smirk on Mike's face told her he knew what she was doing.

"Yes Lieutenant," he said formally, scooting back on the bed until he was sitting up against the headboard with a pillow behind his back.

"Stay," she commanded, and Mike stopped moving.

Olivia walked around the bed to the nightstand on her side, and took something from the drawer, hiding it from Mike's line of sight. She then moved a few items to the side on the side table that was across from her bed and turned around to face him, leaning against the side table. Mike's eyes were fixed on her and that alone was a turn-on.

"Open your robe," she commanded and Mike complied, draping the soft robe to the sides and revealing his bare chest and already semi-hard manhood.

Olivia's eyes roved his body, from his chest down to his abdomen, his growing member, his strong thighs and muscular calves, and the sight of him made her stomach clench. But this was her act, so she had to stick to her spontaneous plan. She pulled her own robe open as well, and heard Mike's breath hitch when her naked form was revealed. She held up her hands, palms out and he nodded quickly. He was staying put. She reached behind her and finally showed him what she had taken out of her nightstand drawer. It was a shiny pink dildo.

Mike groaned and his eyes were pleading. He wanted to touch her. But she was only just getting started. Olivia brought the dildo up to her mouth and licked it slowly, up and down, and up again, until she took the tip in her mouth. Mike's manhood was jumping and she smiled. So far so good. She turned the knob of the dildo one notch and it began to vibrate in her hand. She moved it down to her right breast and touched her nipple with it, moaning at the sensation and making Mike shift uncomfortably on the bed. Her free hand went to her left breast and she squeezed it while rubbing the dildo over her right nipple. Touching herself combined with Mike's excited grunts made her wet very quickly and she moved the dildo down her body slowly, until the tip touched her sensitive clit. She gasped and Mike groaned with her. When she started to move the appliance even further down, Mike couldn't sit still anymore and shot up.

"No!" Olivia said sternly, even though it was difficult for her as well to keep her distance.

Mike leaned back against the headboard, and fisted himself in stead, and Olivia swallowed hard. A vibrating dildo would do the trick and it had served her well over the years, but nothing compared to him, filling her up so completely ... She had to remind herself to keep breathing, and continued her tease act with trembling hands. She turned the vibrations up a notch and moved the dildo in and out of herself a few times, keeping her eyes fixed on Mike. He was touching himself too and it was becoming difficult not to simply toss the pink stick aside and jump the real thing.

When she thought she was either going to come right there or lose her composure, she moved forward, pulling the dildo out of herself slowly while crawling on the bed until she was straddling Mike's knees. His mouth hung open and his body was jolting with anticipation. Olivia shrugged her robe off her shoulders and tossed it aside and then moved the dildo until it was touching the base of his throbbing manhood. He was panting and groaning and tried to grab her wrist, but Olivia pulled back just in time.

"Liv, please," he pleaded, "You're killing me here."

Actually, she was killing herself too, and she decided to move things along, but to do it slowly. Or as slowly as she could manage. She used the vibrating appliance once more, moving it up slowly from the base to the tip of his raging hard-on, until his hips started bucking up. He managed to move forward and grab her hips but Olivia put a hand on his chest, making him freeze. Mike dropped his head forward in defeat and she moved forward a bit, until his forehead was resting on her shoulder. She put the dildo aside and moved her hands over his abdomen, reveling in the feeling of his strong, strained muscles, before finding his shaft with both hands and rubbing it gently.

"Down Sergeant," she whispered in his ear, and Mike sat back, but not before pulling his arms out of the robe and shrugging it off his shoulders.

His eyes were practically black with desire by now and when she scooted forward again, he reached for her breasts. Olivia had wanted to make him wait but she couldn't wait herself anymore, and let him touch her while she sat up on her knees to move over him at last. Mike latched onto her left nipple with his mouth and sucked it hard, as if making up for lost time. He squeezed her right breast with his hand and then switched quickly, repeating his ministrations while Olivia arched her back and held on to his shoulders for balance, closing her eyes while she felt the excitement course through her entire body. When Mike's right hand drifted down her body quickly to find her hot, wet center, she snapped out of her daze and opened her eyes. She grabbed his shaft again and moved them both into place, gasping when Mike rubbed her clit fast and hard with his thumb. She eased herself down around him, groaning when his tip entered her, stretching her again like no man had before Mike Dodds. Her own Maxi-Dodds.

He didn't let up on her clit until he was completely buried inside her and Olivia pressed her upper body against his, making him lean back against the headboard again. The position allowed for the deepest contact they had had until now without needing to thrust hard and they moaned together when they started to move. She felt Mike's warm hands on her ass and he pulled her into him even further, guiding her movements as their bodies merged together. Despite the exhilarating foreplay, their movements weren't frantic or hurried. Olivia felt like she was almost disappearing into Mike's body as they moved rhythmically together. Their chests were pressed together and her arms wrapped around his neck as they lost themselves in each other.

Olivia shivered when Mike's sighs grew deeper while they headed for another climax together. He moved one hand up until his arm was wrapped around her, supporting her carefully and Olivia turned her head so she could kiss his neck. Mike turned his head as well and their mouths and tongues found each other while they continued to move together. The movements she was feeling inside her, filling her up completely, were matched by the movements of his tongue and she let out a strangled moan into his mouth. She could barely breathe at this point but the pleasure coursing through her body was too intense to stop. They continued kissing for as long as possible, until they reached their high together and needed to let go. As Mike exploded deep inside her, bucking up and hitting her even deeper than before, Olivia screamed as her orgasm tore through her body. They held each other tight as their bodies shook with pleasure and when they finally stilled, Olivia rested her head on Mike's shoulder. They sighed contently and stayed in the same position for several minutes, just holding each other, neither of them wanting to move and break their intimate connection.

Just when Olivia wanted to sit up, as if Mike felt that she was going to move away, he held her even tighter and whispered something in her ear that shook her world.

"I love you."

...

...

 **This was a shorter one, and the next one may also be. I have 4 ideas for smut scenes / developments that you all provided that I'd still like to use in this story. I can only hope I'll have enough time to finish this story before 'the end'!**


	8. 8 Noah

**Aaand another one! I was already prepared for Mike leaving SVU and will incorporate it into the story. If he dies however ... I'll have to make it a staged death so he can be with Liv? Something like that? Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Today's smut scene is all mine because I wanted to give Olivia a rest. Enjoy!  
**

...

8.

Olivia had moved off of him, breaking their intimate connection, and sat next to him on the bed. Mike wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist.

"Does that scare you?" he asked her, his voice trembling.

Did it scare her that he'd told her he loved her? Scared didn't begin to describe what she was feeling and she looked into his eyes. He was scared too. Scared that she would push him away. Say that she didn't love him. He really meant it. Olivia put a hand on his cheek and Mike closed his eyes. The tables had turned. Now _he_ was bracing himself for _her_ rejection and she wanted to reassure him. But how?

"Mike," she said softly, and then waited until he opened his eyes.

"Yeah?"

He sounded almost sad.

"Mike, good sex doesn't automatically make for a good relationship."

" _Good_ sex?" he asked, a mixture of amusement and seriousness in his eyes.

"Okay, amazingly hot sex," she admitted, and she kissed his cheek.

"I know that Liv. I just ... You know, I was drawn to you from day one."

Olivia tried to relax after his admission that he loved her, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He was drawing patterns on her bare shoulder with his fingers and she listened while he continued. He'd been drawn to her from the beginning?

"And then when you allowed me to give you that massage in your office I ... I got a little carried away."

She chuckled. They both got carried away that first time.

"And you didn't stop me, so what's a guy to do, huh?"

He kissed her temple and Olivia relaxed some more.

"I'm just a regular male, you know."

Olivia shook her head.

"Now that's where you're wrong, Sergeant Mike Dodds."

She lifted her head to look at him and smiled.

"There's nothing regular about you. You are a very, very special man."

Mike leaned in to kiss her, and she kissed him back without hesitation. Could this be love? Just a kiss made her body tingle and her heart rate go up. When they broke off the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Does that mean you're not sending me packing now that I've told you I love you?"

Olivia hung her head and rubbed his chest with her hand.

"And give this up Mike?"

She lifted her head and kissed him softly again.

"And this?"

Mike pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And this?"

He moaned when she kissed him passionately again, and she decided that she wasn't going to try and dissect them anymore. He loved her and she didn't want to lose him. And tomorrow was another day.

They made love again, and Mike stayed. They both had the weekend off and only a huge emergency could interfere with their time off now. After sleeping in the next morning, Mike decided he could do some tricks with her pink dildo as well and made her come twice before breakfast, and then took her from behind on the bed after they had eaten something. Afterwards, when they were dressed at last and were having their second cup of coffee, Olivia asked Mike,

"Would you like to meet my son?"

Her stomach clenched when his eyes lit up, and she wondered if she was moving too fast. But if Mike was really serious about her, he would have to get to know Noah as well. So after swinging by his apartment to change, he came along when it was time to pick Noah up at his friend's house.

...

Noah shook Mike's hand politely and then hugged Olivia's leg. Mike squatted down in front of them and asked Noah if he would like to show him his toys. Noah nodded and looked up at his mother. Olivia smiled at the boy and the man, and told Noah that Mike could come home with them to see his toys.

She'd never even thought of Mike interacting with kids but it was amazing to watch him with her son. It was like she was looking at two children. They were both flat on their stomachs in the middle of the living room, socked feet in the air, leaning on their elbows and playing with Noah's cars. They were recreating the most devastating pileups but they were having fun. Noah was fascinated with how the cars would collide and then roll on their sides, sometimes dramatically slowly while Mike gave commentary, and then they rushed in the fire fighters and police cars to make it all better. A huge tow truck, that wasn't really the right scale compared to the other cars, took away the cars that were damaged too much, but in the next round, all the cars could play again.

When Mike noticed how Olivia was just watching them from behind the breakfast bar, he called her over.

"Hey mommy, why don't you join us. You can be the police."

Noah sat up and clapped his hands, agreeing that it was a great idea.

"Yeah, mommy too!"

And so she also ended up on her stomach in the middle of the room, playing with the cars. Mike stole a few kisses when he thought Noah wasn't looking and Olivia realized that this felt right. Very right.

"Noah getta kiss too?" she heard her son ask, and she quickly moved away from Mike, a blush on her cheeks.

"Of course my sweet boy, come over here."

She leaned over to her son and kissed him quickly. Mike just grinned, and rearranged the cars so they could create yet another big accident on the highway.

They spent the entire afternoon together, and Mike stayed for dinner. Noah wanted Mike to read him his bedtime story and Olivia was amazed once again at how well Mike was doing. She could tell that Noah was taken with him already. Maybe this was going to work out after all. Once Noah was tucked in for the night and Mike had joined her on the couch, he asked if she would let him stay another night. Olivia hesitated and Mike added quickly that he didn't mean for sex. He just wanted to be close to her. She wasn't so sure they would be able to sleep together without having sex but she was willing to try. She was still a little sore from the night before and after taking a shower separately, just to be on the safe side, they got into bed. Mike rolled on his side and Olivia did the same, so he was spooning her. It was nice. Comfortable. It was good not to be alone and she thought she could get used to this.

...

Mike woke up at 3 AM and looked at the beautiful woman in bed next to him. He couldn't believe how things were evolving between them. Never in a million years had he expected a woman of Olivia's stature to take notice of him. For as long as he could remember, his father had hovered over him, making him feel like he could never achieve anything on his own. And when Chief Dodds managed to get him a position at SVU, Mike had expected everyone to be wary of him. A daddy's boy. But his Lieutenant had given him the chance to prove himself. Olivia Benson. She was an NYPD legend and he was in awe of her. He'd heard a lot about her but when he finally met her, what had struck him the most had been her eyes.

Those deep brown eyes reflected so many different feelings and emotions. Compassion and strength, fear as well as determination, loss as well as love, pain as well as resilience, and loneliness. Especially loneliness. He couldn't believe how she could be so loved yet so lonely at the same time. It was as if she wouldn't let anyone get close enough to take her loneliness away. As weeks went by, working side by side with her, he had noticed that he wanted to be near her all the time. And when she'd joked about a massage, he'd taken a chance. And while they had both expected it to be a one time thing, here they were. He had to think hard to count how many times they'd had sex since that first time and he hoped he would lose count very soon.

The woman was a goddess and while the pain hadn't left her eyes completely yet, they were growing closer. It was a challenge to get her to open up, but he wasn't going to back down. She'd really surprised him that second time and after that, she was on his mind all the time. Thinking about all the ways he'd taken her already, made his body respond and he groaned softly. He didn't want to wake her up. He wanted to prove to her that it wasn't just about sex and that they could spend the night together without being intimate physically. Besides, her body really needed a break after the way he'd pummeled her several times already the night and morning before.

He had told her that he loved her and while she hadn't said it back, she had introduced him to her son. That meant something, right? Mike turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Just thinking about Olivia made him hard, each and every time. He was like a horny teenager and he shook his head. He was almost forty but he was practically running on testosterone these days. His right hand drifted down his body underneath the blankets and he groaned again when he took his erect member in his hand. He wanted to be buried deep inside her again and tried to keep breathing regularly, but his hand started moving on its own accord. But he couldn't do this. Not here.

He slipped out of bed quietly and headed for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. There was a child in the house after all. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. Not what he wanted to see right now. He turned around and leaned against the sink, grabbing his massive erection again. He closed his eyes and thought about Olivia. He thought about that first time, when he'd buried himself deep inside her on the couch in her office. He thought about her soft breasts and her hardened nipples, and the sounds she made when she was excited. And how she'd screamed when she came that first time.

His hand moved a little faster and he thought of that time on the roof. She'd put her mouth on him then before he'd put the condom on, and he bucked into his own hand at the memory. He'd fucked her hard against the wall and she'd given back as much as she was getting. There hadn't been any sadness in her eyes then, just pure lust. Mike moaned and tried to stay quiet while his hand moved even faster, squeezing harder. He reached for a used towel and closed his eyes again.

The file room. God, the file room. He'd tasted her for the first time and that's when he knew he was in trouble. He never wanted to taste another woman again, and when he fucked her from behind he was making her his. She had surrendered to him completely and the level of trust between them had brought a permanent shift in their unspoken arrangement. It was no longer an arrangement.

Mike moved even faster, feeling his balls tense up while the pressure in his lower half was building fast. He'd made her come with his mouth, right here in this apartment. He could eat her for breakfast, lunch and dinner and never get bored with her. He was addicted to her body and tried not to make a sound while he kept pleasing himself until he reached his climax. His body jolted when his orgasm hit him and he managed to get the towel in place just in time to catch his seed. He whispered Olivia's name and a few other choice words as he released his load in short bursts into the towel, grunting softly between the shocks of his body, until he was leaning back against the sink again, his head back and his eyes closed as he squeezed his softening member, that was now deliciously sensitive. He hadn't felt the need to jerk off in years but since he'd been with Olivia, he was insatiable.

...

...

 **A/N: Let me know if you want to see more from Mike's point of view. I'm a woman so I don't know exactly what a guy feels when he comes, so apologies if it was worded wrong :) (enlighten me in a PM if you feel the need :) or direct me to a smutty story written by a guy for pointers). Olivia's POV is easier obviously but I'd like to know Mike's thoughts as well and get to know him a little. Agreed?**


	9. 9 Come With Me

**I posted 2 chapters in one day today, so make sure you read chapter 8 before this one. The smut scene is courtesy of MariskaBensonHargitay. Enjoy!**

...

9.

After a weekend that was a strange mixture of sweet family scenes and hot sex, they would have to get back to work. Mike went to his own apartment to change again and they made sure they didn't come in at the same time, agreeing that it was too soon to disclose their involvement, whatever it was. It would be their little secret for a while longer, while they figured out what they were and what they wanted to be to each other. Mike came in while Olivia was being briefed by Fin and Amanda on the cases that had developed over the weekend, and joined them at the conference table quietly. Olivia smiled at him and turned her attention back to Fin, who was telling them what they'd found on two of their suspects in the case at hand. She was becoming quite the actress.

She could feel some tension coming from Mike and hoped he'd be able to stick to the plan and just do his job. She'd retreat to her office soon and that should make it easier for both of them. After everyone had been given their marching orders for the morning, Olivia went to her office and closed the door. After powering up her laptop she opened the first of several files on her desk, that needed her attention. There would always be paperwork. She worked quietly for a while and Carisi brought her coffee. She knew the young detective was studying to become a lawyer but she really hoped he wouldn't leave too soon. He'd really proven himself in the unit lately and whatever it was between him and Amanda, it was good for Amanda as well. She was adjusting well to motherhood and seemed to spend time with Carisi off the clock as well. Maybe it was contagious ...

A loud knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts and before she could say anything, the door swung open and Ed Tucker came in.

"Captain," Olivia said quickly, pushing her chair back to stand up. "What brings you here this early in the day?"

Tucker closed the door behind him and walked up to her desk.

"Nothing serious so please relax."

She still hadn't gotten used to him smiling at her like that, and she took a small step back.

"So none of my detectives are your targets today?" she said, trying to make it sound like a joke but not quite succeeding.

She glanced at the squad room through the window of her office and could see Mike looking at them from behind his desk. She returned her gaze quickly to Tucker.

"No, none of them are in trouble today, as far as I can tell. Although ..."

He leaned towards her slightly as if he was going to tell her something very private.

"If you ask me there is something going on between Rollins and Carisi."

Olivia's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah," Tucker nodded with a sly smile on his face. "I have a nose for those things."

She had to look away and sat down quickly to distract herself, or she might burst out laughing. Tucker with a nose for romance. That was an oxymoron if she ever heard one. If he could smell that something was going on between two people, he would have to notice the smell of sex in her office by now.

"Not that it's a problem of course. Just that one of them would have to transfer out."

Olivia blew out a breath and looked up at Tucker.

"Well, I hope not. I can't spare either of them right now. But anyway," she said, changing the awkward topic for the moment, "what does bring you here today?"

Tucker stuffed his hands in his pant pockets and suddenly looked a little shy.

"I ehm ... I was wondering ... you know, since we went out for drinks a few times and I thought it was very nice ... if you would ehm ... Are you free for lunch later?"

He seemed relieved that he'd gotten his question out, and Olivia wondered what it was with her lately. First Chief Dodds, now Captain Tucker and of course her Mike. Did she have a sign on her forehead saying _'getting old alone, desperate for a man while I still look good'_ or something? And attracting all the equally desperate older men around her that way? Well, she wasn't interested in the older men. Not anymore. Not since she landed herself a younger model that made her feel young and beautiful again. But how to get rid of Tucker elegantly?

"I thought we could mix business and pleasure for once, because I need to speak with you about another matter as well."

Yikes. He was making it difficult to say no.

...

Mike looked at the two people coming out of the Lieutenant's office, and he wasn't pleased at all when he heard Tucker say to Olivia that he'd see her downstairs at 12.30. As soon as Tucker had left, he rose from his chair and walked over to Olivia, who was just going back into her office.

"Yes Sergeant?" she said without looking behind her, telling him that she knew he was there.

Mike closed the door behind him and watched her as she walked around her desk to sit down again.

"You have an appointment with Tucker?"

Olivia nodded slightly and looked up at him, her hands clasped in front of her on her desk. She seemed nervous and it made him nervous.

"Yeah, he asked me out to lunch and said he wanted to talk shop too, so I could hardly refuse."

Mike frowned and tried not to worry about it. He knew she was still struggling with their age difference a bit, but it would be a bit extreme to go for an old guy like Tucker, wouldn't it? Besides, she didn't look like she really wanted to go.

"Where are you having lunch?" he asked as calmly as he could manage, and Olivia stared at him for a moment.

He couldn't read her right now, until she asked cautiously,

"Why?"

Mike shrugged.

"Well, if you want out, maybe I can swing by to save you? Say it's an emergency and you have to come with me immediately?"

Olivia grinned and she relaxed visibly.

"What kind of emergency would that be, Sergeant?" she asked him and the seductive tone of her voice shot straight to his groin.

He grinned widely.

"Just one that requires you _come_ with me asap," he answered, stressing the word come intentionally, and Olivia shifted in her seat. She got the message.

"Give us at least 15 minutes, okay? I do need to eat."

"Of course," he smiled. "You need to keep your strength up."

With that, he was off and he heard her chuckle softly as he walked back to his desk.

...

Olivia was actually nervous when they sat down in the small restaurant. She had no idea what kind of stunt Mike was going to pull to get her away from Tucker, but the idea that he was going to swoop in and take her away, was as romantic as it was a turn-on. The business Tucker had turned out to be a non-issue. Had he really used a little deception to have lunch with her? She hadn't led him on, had she? They were getting along a lot better than they used to, but she honestly wasn't interested in him romantically. Elliot would turn in his grave ... no wait, he wasn't dead. Was he? She shook the disturbing thought off and focused on her companion. He was chatting about some kind of case that had been closed a while ago but that he'd found funny for some reason. Catching men of the law doing illegal things wasn't fun, was it? Olivia tried to eat as much of her Cesar salad as she could manage, remembering that Mike had said she would need to keep her strength up. She felt a pull low in her belly when she thought of him, and what his words had implied. Tucker seemed to take her dreamy smile to mean she was enjoying his tales, and just kept chatting, while Olivia kept an eye on the door.

Sure enough, after almost twenty minutes, Mike came in, his overcoat flapping around him as he hurried to their table.

"Lieutenant, sorry to disturb you ... Captain," he nodded curtly at Tucker. "Something's come up and I need you to come with me right away."

"Oh really?" Olivia said, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin. She needed to sound a little disappointed.

"Are you sure it can't wait? Do you really need me there?"

Mike sighed and leaned on the table, making sure they could both see how serious he was.

"Lieutenant, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't absolutely necessary that you come with me."

Olivia bowed her head, pretending to look for her purse. The double meaning of Mike's words didn't escape her and Tucker couldn't see her smiling now that an urgent matter required her immediate attention.

"Alright. Hang on. Ed, I'm so sorry ..."

The use of the first name worked on Tucker too. These older men were so easy to please and Olivia stood up, grabbing her things.

"Not a problem Olivia, I know how it works. Another time, maybe?"

She just nodded and put a hand on Tucker's shoulder before dashing off with Mike. They managed to keep a straight face until they were both in Mike's car and they sped off at high speed.

...

Mike was relieved to have her in his car, away from the other man who was trying to get her attention. He was getting quite possessive and drove as fast as the traffic allowed to get away from the restaurant as well as the station. He really needed his Lieutenant to _come_ with him, as soon as possible. He drove to an abandoned warehouse and parked the car behind it, practically against the wall of the building so no one could see them. They looked at each other for a second, staring into each others' eyes, and then started taking off their coats and jackets quickly. They didn't bother with the shirts, and went straight for their slacks and underwear. Mike's were around his ankles and Olivia's were too. They lowered the backrests of their chairs until they could climb over, and Olivia moved up to drop onto the back seat. Maybe they should have gotten in the back of the car before undressing, Mike thought, but they were rushing. He climbed over the seats too and dropped himself on top of Olivia, who grunted when he knocked the wind out of her.

She was on her back, half sitting, half lying, one shoulder pressed into the door and the other into the backseat, and she spread her knees to help him settle between her legs. The slacks and underwear around their ankles were bothering them a bit, but not enough to take the time to take them off completely. Mike scooted over Olivia until he could kiss her, while she grabbed his big throbbing member. Her hands were cold and he gasped when she wrapped one hand around him and started pumping him immediately. He broke the kiss to look down and find her hot, wet center with his fingers. Olivia moaned when he pushed two fingers inside. She was dripping already and they both wouldn't need much foreplay. Olivia rubbed his glistening tip with her thumb until he moaned as well, and he moved his wet fingers up to find her clit and rub it gently.

Olivia groaned and panted his name, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Mike ... Mike ... please."

He moved his hips forward and she guided him towards her entrance, more than ready to receive him. As he started entering her, she scooted down and they found just the right angle in the cramped space to make it happen. Olivia had somehow managed to get one foot out of her slacks, and pulled her knee up, opening herself up further for him, not unlike their very first position on the couch in her office. Mike grabbed her thigh and thrust forward, finally able to bury himself completely inside her. Each time her body was around him, so hot and tight, he felt like he was home. He stilled for a few seconds, not wanting to spill his load before Olivia was ready. She looked up at him and he was struck again by the softness in her eyes - could it be love? - when she smiled at him.

"Okay?" he asked her softly, and she lifted her head to kiss him.

"Okay," she whispered and lay her head back, closing her eyes and holding her breath. She was breathtaking and her trust in him moved him deeply.

"I need you to come with me, Lieutenant," he said again, and she smiled without opening her eyes.

"I'll will, Sergeant. I am more than ready to come with you."

Her words propelled him into action and he pulled back and pushed into her again, making her moan. He repeated the movement, pulling out again and slamming back in a little harder.

"Oh yeah," Olivia whispered.

He had one foot planted securely against the door of the car, enabling him to thrust forward hard. They needed their arms and hands to hold their positions, so there was no fondling and touching and it made them focus completely on the movements of their hips and the depth of his strokes as he thrust again. The sounds of their pants and moans and writhing on the leather backseat of the car filled the small space and as Olivia bucked up to meet his thrusts, he sped up. He was sliding in and out of her so easily while her body was gripping him so tightly and he knew he would never want another woman again after Olivia. As far as he was concerned, there was no 'after Olivia'. His body was tingling, and the way his sensitive tip was sliding along her tight walls was almost too much to bear. His balls were tightening and he looked at the woman beneath him, who was panting and moaning and bucking up to meet each powerful thrust, making them slam into each other harder and harder.

He went faster again and Olivia's cries of encouragement made him go even deeper, hitting a particular spot that made her shriek with pleasure. Making her come was most important to him now, and he dropped his head to put his mouth over her fully clothed breast. Olivia, who was holding on to the front seat with one hand, wrapped her other hand around his neck and bucked up again, arching her back as he bit down on her nipple and thrust hard again.

They went faster and faster, and he could feel her trembling beneath him. She was very close and he wanted her to come first. She was panting, her mouth open and her eyes closed and he suddenly slowed down his movements to push even deeper inside her. She slowed down with him, and their frantic movements turned into a slow, focused meshing of their bodies, aiming to go deeper in stead of faster and finding her g-spot. He always knew when he hit it just right and he pushed harder when he felt her body start to tighten around him.

It was almost impossible to move now, she was gripping him so tightly and when he pushed through, using his foot to move forward, Olivia screamed as she shattered around him. She was bucking up against him and he moved faster again, pushing through her bodies' resistance, when he reached his own climax. He groaned when he released his load, moving deep inside her as her body convulsed around him and they both rode out their orgasms together. He reveled in her warmth around his shaft as he slumped over her spent body. They lay together for a while, until it became absolutely necessary to move because Olivia's legs were beginning to cramp. He eased out of her carefully and kissed her softly when he pulled her up into a sitting position. She kissed him back and he lost himself in her embrace, the feeling of her tongue sliding against his and her body pressing against his as he held her close. When they broke apart because they needed air, he kissed her softly on the forehead. She lifted her head to look at him and just when he wanted to kiss her again, she surprised him. Her lips brushed against his when she said,

"I love you too, Mike."

...

...

 **A/N: Oh, she said it too! Now, it can't be easy in such a small space but they did it. The scene with Tucker and the mention of Elliot was just for fun, I hope you liked it. More soon. Leave a review if you can be bothered!**


	10. 10 Sharing Stories

**Time is not an issue in this story. It can be stretched as far as I like so I'm just happily adding time between the episodes Fashionable Crimes and Intersecting Lives, because I can and I want to. Today's smut scene is courtesy of guest reviewer 'Well Damn'. I couldn't let them sneak out unnoticed so I used your idea creatively. Enjoy!**

...

10.

Mike had some clothes stashed at her place now. It saved him a lot of early morning trips to his apartment before coming in to work. After admitting that she loved him, Mike had been just perfect. He understood that it was difficult for her to give herself in a relationship and had promised her he would be patient. They had decided to keep their involvement between them for now and had fallen into a comfortable rhythm together, and with Noah. They thought they were doing a pretty good job hiding their relationship from their co-workers for now. They were finally calling it a relationship. Aside from doing other things, they were talking a lot in bed at night.

Olivia tried to focus on their case but her mind drifted back to their latest serious conversation regularly during the day.

 _They were snuggled up together under the covers in bed, tired but happy to be alone together after a long day. Olivia was caressing his bare chest and he kissed her temple.  
_

 _"I'm so glad you and Noah are hitting it off," Olivia said._

 _"Me too," Mike replied. "He's a great kid and I'm glad he accepts me."_

 _"He doesn't just accept you, Mike. He's usually shy around people he's only just met, but he really likes you," Olivia assured him._

 _Mike kissed her temple again and kept his lips there when he asked her,_

 _"Hey Liv, if you could, would you want another kid?"_

 _She moved her head to look into his eyes, wondering what exactly he was thinking._

 _"Why do you ask?"_

 _He shrugged slightly and pressed his lips to her temple again._

 _"Well, we haven't exactly been careful lately."_

 _Olivia smiled and kissed his shoulder._

 _"I'm on birth control Mike. It's covered, don't worry."_

 _"I wasn't worried Liv. Just wondering if you'd want to have another baby."_

 _She closed her eyes. It had been a dream for years but she wasn't sure how she felt about it at her age, and at this point in her career. Noah had been a huge blessing and she couldn't be happier to have become his mother but a pregnancy and a baby, now? Besides, she wasn't even sure she could get pregnant at all.  
_

 _"I don't know," she replied truthfully. "Would you?"_

 _Mike was quiet. She knew he had never had a dream of having a family like she had. All he wanted was a woman to love, and he told her many times that as far as he was concerned, his life was now complete. With her. Mike's next words came as a complete surprise._

 _"I guess what I want to say is, if you would like another child, that I would want that for you and I'd be proud to be his or her daddy."_

 _"Mike," she whispered, a lump forming in her throat. She propped herself up on one elbow to look at him._

 _"Would you really be prepared to make such a lifetime commitment to me?"_

 _His eyes were moist when he gazed up at her, and he stroked her cheek lovingly with his hand._

 _"I want you to be happy Liv, and I want to give you everything you need to be happy."_

She swallowed hard again at the memory. She still didn't know if she would want to get pregnant at her age but his words had moved her deeply. He really did love her and would give her a child and be a father to it if she wanted it. She smiled and shook her head. Was it really finally her turn to be happy? To have Noah, the child she always wanted, _and_ a man to love and call her own?

There was a knock on the door and Fin came in, a big smile on his face.

"Hey," she said, smiling back at him while taking off her glasses. "You look happy Fin. What's up?"

"Absolutly nothing. Ain't it great?" Fin said with a grin. "We closed two cases today and didn't get a single new one, so we thought we'd all go out to celebrate. You game?"

Olivia cocked an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously.

"No cases? At all?"

"Well, we have a few running as always of course, but nothing that requires immediate attention so ... we all thought we'd go out for drinks."

Fin was looking at her expectantly and she glanced through the window to see who else was getting ready to leave.

"We're all going," Fin answered her unasked question. "Even Melinda and the Sergeant. So, Lieutenant ..."

He gave her a lopsided grin and she smiled again.

"Well, if the Sergeant is coming, who am I to stay behind?" she said, closing down her laptop and moving the files on her desk to the side. "This will all be here Monday morning so ... I'm game."

"Great," Fin said, and turning back to the squad room, he yelled,

"Guys, Liv's coming too!"

...

Maybe they shouldn't have come. Olivia glanced at Mike across the table. They were all drinking too much and the level of the conversation was moving into the gutter quickly. Mike had been drinking more than he usually did as well, and winked at her. She grabbed her third glass of red wine and downed about half of it quickly. They were sitting around a round table, Fin to her left and Amanda to her right. Mike was across from her, flanked by Melinda and Carisi. He'd moved his foot a few times underneath the table, tapping hers with his shoe and making her blush. Why was he doing that in public?

"So," Fin said, making sure he had everyone's attention. "How bout a little quiz for all of us sex crimes detectives, to see how we do ourselves in that department. Show of hands please. Who's ever done the deed in a public place?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She knew Fin watched porn from time to time, but asking questions like that? She wasn't sure if the good Catholic boy Carisi would even be willing to answer it. Much to her surprise, everyone at the table raised their hand. Even Melinda. And now they were all looking at her, because she hadn't moved.

"Oh, sorry," she muttered, raising her hand shyly.

"Well, good for us. We could all be arrested," Fin said, and they all laughed. "Anyone wanna share?"

Then Mike piped up.

"Well, since you were so eager to bring it up in the first place, why don't you share a story, Fin?"

"Hear hear," Amanda said, raising her glass again. They really were all getting drunk and Olivia glanced at Mike again. While Fin shared some details, although not all naturally, of his activities in the ladies room of a restaurant, Mike's eyes were boring holes in hers. What was he thinking? They'd done it in several public places since that first time in her office. Her body started tingling under his stare and she thought about a few of their activities, making her own physical reaction even stronger. Neither of them were really listening to Fin but their attention was drawn back to the conversation when it was Amanda's turn.

The blonde told them about a situation years ago, when she was still young and restless, and Olivia thought that if they insisted she tell a story too, she could maybe go with one of her college stories, with no ties to her current acquaintances at all. Amanda asked Melinda next, who didn't seem too eager to share. When everyone looked at her, Melinda bowed her head and sighed before looking around the group.

"Alright. Summary for me. It was with my husband, we were already married and we were in the shower at the swimming pool. The end."

They all applauded and Olivia announced it was Carisi's turn. After Carisi had shared a little stint with his high school sweetheart in a playground after dark, he looked at Mike.

"Now, let's hear it from the new new guy," Carisi said with a grin.

Olivia looked down at her glass and Fin nudged her with his elbow.

"Liv, don't you wanna know what your Sarge does in his free time?"

She quickly put on her sweetest smile and looked around the group.

"Well, it's not really part of our background check, but I'm curious now," she said and everyone nodded.

"Spill Dodds," Fin said, and Mike took a deep breath.

"A public place huh?" he said, his eyes sparkling with amusement, and Olivia was really curious what he was going to tell them. Did she really want to know what he'd done with other women? He looked straight at her then, and her stomach clenched when she saw the look in his eyes. He was going to tell them about _them!_

"I'm not going to tell you when this happened, but once upon a time," Mike started, and they all laughed and Carisi clapped him on the back. And then he told them that he and the lady he was dating at the time, were driving around in his car once, and when she started touching him, he decided he couldn't drive any further and left the main road, found a secluded spot and did it outside with her bent over the hood of the car. Olivia bit her lip. That had been two days ago while they were on the job ...

"Wow Dodds," Amanda drawled, "that sounds so hot."

"Yeah, but was that really a public place?" Carisi asked. "Not somewhere outside the city or something?"

Mike shook his head.

"It was in a park in the city, right behind a crowded picnic area."

Olivia downed the rest of her drink. Her hands were trembling, both at the memory and the fact that Mike was sitting here, talking about it. Mike was looking straight at her, almost daring her to tell a story too and she quickly averted her eyes. She was actually getting turned on by his story and his intense stare. And now, she was the only one who hadn't shared a story yet.

"Alright. Since I'm your boss and I have to maintain some kind of dignity here, you'll also get a very short summary," she announced.

The three men in their little group all knocked on the table and she took a deep breath.

"Around midnight, on the job, in an elevator. The end."

"On the _job_!" Fin exclaimed. "Liv, please tell me you didn't get it on with Stabler after all."

Olivia rolled her eyes, ignoring Mike who was biting his lip at the mention of her old partner.

"No Fin, it wasn't Stabler and I'm not telling you who it was."

The conversation finally took a slightly different turn, although Fin really seemed to be into the sexy talk tonight. Mike was still giving her a stare from time to time and Olivia was shifting in her seat. The memory of the warm hood of the car and him slamming into her from behind was making her body respond in several places, and thinking about their time in the elevator a week ago while they were leaving a witness' apartment on the tenth floor wasn't helping much to alleviate the throbbing inside her. After another five minutes of squeezing her thighs together, Olivia excused herself to go to the ladies room. She avoided looking at Mike and wasn't sure if he knew how worked up she was. She was tipsy and she had a feeling he wasn't fit to drive anymore either.

After using the toilet and washing her hands, Olivia looked at her flushed face in the mirror. She really needed to get her hormones under control but it wasn't easy when Mike was around. Maybe they should just get home, but Lucy was still there. When she emerged from the ladies room, she was met with his seductive smile.

"Mike," she said softly, and his smile grew wider.

"Hey, are you as horny as I am after all that?" he asked her, moving closer and putting his hands on her hips.

She leaned her head against his shoulder but then lifted it to look around. They couldn't be caught here.

"Yeah," she admitted shyly, "but we can't just up and leave."

"Why not? You have a sitter to relieve, right?"

"And you?" she asked, wondering what his excuse would be to leave as well.

Mike shrugged.

"I'm just sharing your cab."

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear,

"And we can go to my place together before you go home."

Clever. Very clever. So that was what they did. Olivia had no idea if anyone thought it was suspicious for them to leave together, but right now, she didn't want to think about it. Mike's apartment was closer than hers and the cab ride was short. They rushed inside and Mike gave her a very brief tour, pointing out the kitchen, the living area, the bathroom and the spare bedroom before pushing her straight into his bedroom.

Olivia didn't usually allow a man to take control in bed but with Mike, it was different. It had been from the start. She felt like all her nerve ends were on fire and she couldn't wait to feel him all over her naked body again. They were already half undressed and busy getting each other naked as fast as possible. Once all their clothes were gone, Mike got up from the bed to look at her lying there, more than ready to receive him.

"Are you just gonna watch or are you going to do something?" Olivia asked, her voice sounding more insecure than she had intended.

So far, Mike had never commented on the many scars on her body. They both had scars from injuries sustained in the line of duty, but she also had a few that had been inflicted deliberately by someone whose name she'd rather never hear again. Mike sat on his knees next to her and caressed her abdomen and belly, where most of those scars were. He kissed the skin between her breasts and then moved to her peaked nipples. Olivia arched her back and decided that there was no need to talk about it right now. It wasn't why they had rushed out of the bar.

Mike moved his body over her and she pulled him down, but he moved a little to the side just before settling on top of her, ending up with one leg between hers and the other leg next to her. Olivia moved her leg up, grinding against his growing erection and he pushed his leg up against her, making her moan again. She caressed his back and then his firm ass, squeezing it and kissing his jaw at the same time.

"I love your ass," she whispered.

Mike moved quickly and turned them around so he was on his back and grinned at her. He moved his hands until they covered her ass and squeezed.

"Ditto."

Olivia moved the leg that had been between his so he was between her legs, and sat up slightly. Mike's eyes dropped to her full breasts again and he reached up to feel them with his hands. Olivia used the distraction to position herself better on top of him, sliding over him and making him moan loudly as he felt her heat and her wetness.

"Liv ... oh Liv ..." he panted and she had never heard someone say her name quite like that.

Mike thought that, if she didn't stop moving like that, this would be over very soon. He gripped her hips and tried to stop her from rubbing him with her body but she just moved back a little further, just out of his reach and put her hand over him in stead.

"Liv, please," he sighed, surprising himself and her by his sudden submission. He sat up then and grabbed Olivia around the waist, turning her on her back again and dropping himself between her legs this time. Olivia kissed his jaw and neck and then his chest, and he pushed himself up a little on his arms to accommodate her. She found a nipple with her mouth and bit down softly before licking it and placing soft kisses on his chest again. Mike hadn't even known his own nipples were so sensitive before he got together with Olivia, but it looked like his entire body was always overly sensitive to _her_. Only to her.

She was working on his other nipple and he gasped, feeling himself twitch against her inner thigh. He pushed himself up further and looked between their bodies, seeing himself hover over the one place that he called home these days. He looked into her brown eyes that were dark with lust and it was all the permission he needed. He eased himself down onto her body again, and into her. He wanted to do it slowly but Olivia wouldn't let him. She grabbed his ass and pushed him down hard, spreading wider for him and taking him in all the way.

They moaned together and Olivia arched her back as he pushed into her even deeper before retracting and repeating the motion. This was what she had craved all night, ever since Mike had brought up their sexual encounter in the park, and finally she had him again, in his bed. Naked. On top of her. Inside her. Kissing her.

He was setting the pace and she moved with him, going faster gradually. Their tongues were doing a dance of their own while their bodies slammed into each other, more passionately, more fiercely with every thrust. Finally, Olivia ripped her mouth from his, the need for oxygen becoming too desperate. She was panting, eyes closed as she felt the heat building in her body. Mike's low grunts spurred her on even more and she held on to his shoulders as her own pants turned in to high pitched cries.

They were going faster. Harder. Deeper, and she spurred him on, saying yes each time he filled her up completely. Olivia hissed when she felt the inevitable climax coming and managed to whisper a soft "Mike" to warn him. She shivered when he dipped his head down and she heard his low voice in her ear.

"Let go."

It was all she needed and she gasped, eyes squeezed shut when her orgasm washed over her, feeling the rush flow through her veins from the top of her head down to her toes, and hitting her heated center in huge waves of pleasure as Mike thrust deeply a few more times, prolonging her orgasm while reaching his own release. He came with a loud 'Aaah', pushing a few more times and then stilling for an instant, before slumping down on top of her while she could still feel him twitching inside of her. Mike propped himself up on his elbows quickly, allowing her to breathe and kissed her softly before pulling out of her carefully and dropping to her side. Olivia's arms slid around his neck as she rolled onto her side with him.

"I really needed that," Mike sighed and Olivia smiled.

"Me too."

After catching their breath, they kissed for a while before Olivia said she should be getting home. She sat up and sat on the edge of the bed to put her clothes back on.

"Can I come by later?" Mike asked, sitting behind her and kissing her shoulder lovingly.

Olivia smiled. They were really getting used to sleeping together, almost living together.

"Okay," she said softly.

"And Liv?"

"Yeah?"

She turned around after putting her bra and blouse back on.

"Have you thought about telling the squad about us yet?"

...


	11. 11 Caught in the Cribs

**The story connects with the first part of the season finale in this chapter. Smut scene is courtesy of coley2020 today. Enjoy!**

...

11.

His question still echoed in her mind.

 _"Have you thought about telling the squad about us yet?"_

Olivia had relieved Lucy of her duties for the night and had cuddled a bit with Noah, who had still been somewhat awake. After putting him down again, she had taken a shower and had texted Mike that she was turning in. Now, almost two hours later, he was sleeping soundly next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist and she was still awake.

He was willing to leave the unit for her. For them. Take a position at Joint Terrorism so they could disclose. There was no end to what this man was willing to do for her and his love for her was overwhelming. After he had arrived at her apartment, they had talked in bed. Just talked. After Mike had told her how he felt about their situation, he had just asked her to think it over, and had fallen asleep. All was well in Mike Dodds' world, as long as she was with him. She could hardly fathom it but she knew it was making her happier than she had ever been in her life.

He'd asked her about Elliot too. Why Fin would think she might have slept with her old partner. She had explained that she'd had a very close friendship with Elliot and that there had been a time she had hoped for more. But Elliot had a family. And after the way he'd left the unit, and her, she wasn't sure there was a place for him in her life anymore. And now that she was with Mike, she knew that if she ever saw him again, they would never be more than friends, if even that. Too much time apart changes people and she didn't think they could ever go back to what they once had. Mike was glad, and when he looked into his loving green eyes, so was she. She didn't want to go back anymore.

...

When she walked into the squad room a few days later, something seemed to be up. Something good for a change, judging by the cheery atmosphere.

"Somebody win the lottery?" she asked, walking up to her squad.

"Sort of. Carisi passed the bar," Amanda said excitedly.

"Carisi, congratulations," Olivia said. She was impressed. "Does that mean you're leaving too?"

Carisi assured her he wasn't leaving so fast, but Fin had picked up on her words.

"What do you mean, 'too'?" he asked her.

Olivia sighed. This was it. Part one of their plan to disclose.

"Dodds is going to Joint Terrorism. This is his last week."

"Last week? He just got here," Fin said.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed. "He's on his own journey."

They weren't going to tell anyone yet that she was a big part of that journey until he'd officially left the unit. Amanda changed the subject, saying they should celebrate Carisi's achievement. Olivia agreed and suggested taking them all out to lunch. Fin said he couldn't come along today because his son was meeting him for lunch because he had some news.

"Hope he didn't quit _his_ job," Fin added with a smirk.

Just then, Mike came in, greeting everyone with a casual "Hey."

When everybody stared at him, he looked at Olivia.

"You told 'em?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"I did."

"Task Force? Really?" Fin asked him. "SVU, we go after bad guys and lock 'em up. Terrorism, you can get yourself killed."

Mike raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. It had come up between him and Olivia, and she wasn't sure she wanted him exposed to that kind of violence. He walked away from the group, and Olivia looked at the others apologetically before following him. She nudged him and motioned for him to follow her into her office.

"They're taking it well I guess," Mike said while closing the door behind him.

Olivia sat down behind her desk and nodded.

"As well as can be expected. Everyone thought you'd be with us a lot longer."

"Including me," Mike admitted.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Olivia asked him, already bracing herself for disappointment. Being disappointed was the story of her life after all.

But Mike shook his head and answered her with a definite 'no'.

"I'll never have second thoughts about us, Liv. I hope you'll be able to believe that one day."

He wanted to pull her out of her chair and kiss her, but it was neither the place nor the time. Olivia was biting her lip and he thought she looked so adorable. And sexy. He knew what those lips could do and he felt his body twitch at the memory as well as the prospect of more.

"Don't look at me like that, or you'll get me all hot and bothered again Mike," she said softly, and he grinned.

"Well, why don't we send everyone away on errands and we can do something about it," he smirked.

As tempting as it was, she actually had work to do, so they settled for a raincheck.

"I'll be cashing that in as soon as possible though," Mike assured her, leaving her shifting in her chair while she tried to concentrate on the files on her desk.

...

A new case popped up that had to be investigated very carefully because it involved a CO at Rikers. Olivia, Mike and Fin met up with Barba, and they thought of a plausible way to get inside the prison and look around, without anyone knowing they were actually looking into the CO. When they left Barba's office, Mike said he'd start the paperwork right away.

"You want to spend your last week at Rikers?" Fin asked him with a grin.

"I'm not coasting out," Mike replied, glancing at Olivia. "I'll put in my time to the end."

"What, are you trying to make me miss you now that you're already gone?" Olivia smirked and they all smiled when Mike told them,

"I'm just doing my job."

If only Fin knew how much she was going to miss him. But she would be able to come home to him every night once they'd disclosed.

...

It had been a long, tiring day and evening. The squad had spent quite some time going over the surveillance footage from Rikers and everyone had handed in their reports of the interviews they'd done during the day. Olivia was rubbing her temples after finally finishing up the paperwork on the progression of the case. A shuffle at the door made her look up and she smiled when she saw Mike standing there.

"This looks like a deja vu," he said softly.

"It does, doesn't it," she said, remembering their very first time together.

"Hard to believe that was just a couple of weeks ago," Mike remarked, walking further into her office but not closing the door.

"Everyone leave for the night?" Olivia asked, standing up to look out into the squad room.

"Not yet," Mike said. "Amanda and Carisi are still here. Not sure why though."

Olivia smiled.

"I think they don't know how to say goodbye to each other."

"I can relate," Mike said softly, moving closer to her desk.

Olivia bit her lip and nodded. She knew Lucy would have put Noah to bed by now, so she had no reason to hurry home.

"Aren't you tired, Mike?" she asked him, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"I'm not _too_ tired, if that's what you're asking."

"I really think you need a nap, Sergeant," she insisted, and then understanding seeped into his eyes.

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, I think I could use a rest."

The corners of Olivia's mouth tugged up.

"Off you go then," she said softly and she didn't need to tell him twice.

After Mike had left her office and the squad room, Olivia wandered into the squad room and chatted with Amanda and Carisi for a few minutes, encouraging them to go home so they'd be fresh the next morning to get a few girls out of Rikers.

"Mike already gone for the night too?" Amanda asked, and Olivia looked around, as if looking for her Sergeant.

"Looks like it," Olivia said. "I think we should all follow his example. Just this once though," she added, raising a warning finger and looking at Carisi. "No jumping ship any time soon, okay?"

"You got it, Lieu," Carisi said with a grin. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight you two. See you tomorrow."

Her detectives had only just left for the elevator when Olivia hurried towards the cribs. She went in quickly and closed the door behind her. Mike was lying on his back on one of the bunks, his hands clasped behind his head, and his eyes closed. Olivia shrugged off her jacket and tossed it on the top bunk, on top op Mike's jacket and tie. She sat down next to him on the bunk and put a hand on his chest. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back.

No other words were needed and even before their shirts hit the floor, Mike latched on to Olivia's breast, exposing both by pulling her bra down. Her hands were on his shoulders as she straddled him, creating friction between their bodies by moving her hips over his a few times while he sucked on her hardened nipples, making her moan softly.

She moved back a little to unto his pants and he did the same with hers. They both sat up next to each other to take their pants and underwear off, and Olivia quickly pushed Mike back down on the bunk to straddle him again, keeping her head down so she wouldn't hit it against the top bunk. Mike reached behind her to unclasp her bra and pull it off her arms. Both completely naked now, she smoothed her body over his to kiss him passionately.

Things heated up quickly, hands groping, mouths nipping, licking and sucking and bodies straining to get closer in the confined space of the bunk. Mike managed to flip them over without both of them toppling off the bed, and nestled himself between her legs. Olivia sighed, trying to be quiet, when he started pushing into her. Even after so many times, it always felt like the first time again when he started filling her up, stretching her as he eased into her carefully. She held him close to her, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso and her legs around his thighs. When he started to move slowly, she groaned. Mike put his mouth over hers to make sure they wouldn't become too loud. They weren't the only ones in the building after all, and the door to the cribs didn't have a lock.

Knowing that they might get caught was making them even more horny. They didn't have much to lose now anyway, and when Mike started picking up the pace, Olivia tore her mouth away from his and cried out softly. Mike was grunting in her ear with every powerful thrust and she responded with high-pitched cries as he filled her up even more, hitting all the right spots and rubbing up against her clit with his body.

"Oh yeah Mike," she sighed when he slowed down, moving with slow strokes that went even deeper than before.

Her nipples were scraping his chest and she dug her finger nails in his back while pushing her hips up to meet him, needing even more of him. Her pants were growing louder and Mike sighed her name right before thrusting again each time.

"I love you," he grunted, picking up the pace slightly again but going just as deep still.

"I love you," Olivia answered, tightening her legs around him.

Neither of them noticed the door of the cribs opening a crack as they moved towards the inevitable climax of their lovemaking. Mike pushed himself up on his arms, tilting his hips for the grand finale and rocking into her with a focus that made her scream out as he hit her g-spot. He hit it two more times and she was done, her body convulsing around his throbbing member as her orgasm ripped through her body in waves. Her orgasm triggered his and he pushed one more time before spilling his load deep inside her with a long, low moan. He collapsed on top of her and she held him close as they continued moving, riding out their intense orgasms together and whispering each others' names and declarations of love to each other on their way down from their high.

Just when their mouths met for a searing kiss, Mike still buried deep inside Olivia, they heard the door to the cribs click shut. They broke off their kiss and looked into each others' eyes, shocked. Had they just been caught?

...

...

 **A/N: Nice cliffhanger, right? Heheheh. And now we wait for the big season 17 finale ... to be continued.**

 **PS.** **Rossi's Lil Devil, your suggestion has not been forgotten!**


	12. 12 Disclose

**So ... I'm done crying now.**

 **Doddson fans, this story is not over. The season finale basically blew up my attempts to write this along with the actual show. In our (now) alternate universe, things _have_ to be different. I plan to incorporate Mike getting shot into this story, but naturally he will not die from it. And by the way, who the f*** is Alice ...**

 **Thanks so much for all your input about who caught Liv and Mike in the cribs. I have made my choice and you can read the result below.**

 **Smut scene is all mine, borrowed from one of my other stories because I wanted to get this one out to you fast after that shocking episode.**

 **I don't think I will be able to write an actual smut scene in every single chapter as we move forward here. This whole thing started out as a smutty joke but I can't wrap it up without some seriousness to address. I _can_ promise you that our Doddson finale will be a lot nicer than the season finale!**

 **Whatever happens, Doddson lives in fanfiction.**

 **With love,**  
 **Olivia E. Bensler (or should I change that to Olivia M. Bensler?), diehard E/O shipper who fell in love with Mike Dodds**

...

12.

"Liv? You in here?"

They had barely finished getting dressed when they heard Fin call out from outside the room. Olivia checked her hair quickly in the mirror and they were both sort of presentable when the door opened and Fin stuck his head around it.

"Ah, you're both here. I see."

Fin looked at both of them while he came in, nodding slightly and with a half grin on his face. Mike glanced at Olivia, unsure how to interpret the look on Fin's face.

"Liv, Barba's looking for you and daddy Dodds is here too," Fin told them. "I just came up here to get my laundry so ..."

He moved towards the lockers and Olivia looked at Mike. There was no way of knowing what Fin did or didn't know. They both shuffled towards the exit quickly and walked back to the squad room. William Dodds was studying the information on the case board, quietly humming to himself, and Barba was sitting at the conference table, leaning his elbow on the table and his forehead in his hand. He seemed pale and didn't look up when they came in. Olivia bit her lip and glanced at Mike. What was the matter with Barba?

"Barba, you were looking for me?"

Barba lifted his eyes hesitantly and she saw a bewildered look in his eyes. She realized that he must have been the one at the door of the cribs and felt her cheeks heat up. Mike cleared his throat and turned away from them to speak with his father, who seemed completely oblivious of the situation. Fin returned with a very cheeky grin on his face and patted Barba on the back as the ADA got up to follow Olivia into her office. He winked at Olivia then and left with his laundry. Olivia blew out a breath slowly while they walked into her office. Should she say something? Would Barba say something? When she turned around to face the ADA, she could see that he was wondering the same thing.

"I ehm ... I wanted to go over the statements with you, and the backgrounds of the girls you're springing tomorrow," Barba said quietly and Olivia sat down, clasping her hands in front of her on the desk.

"Okay. I ... I didn't know you were coming back here. I already sent the team home for the day."

"I called," Barba huffed, sitting down on the couch in her office.

Olivia nodded slowly, pursing her lips.

"I left my phone here ..." she said quietly, and Barba finished her sentence for her when he added,

"While you were busy elsewhere in the building."

Olivia unclasped her hands and put them back on the desk, palms down.

"Yes. About that ..."

Barba put his hands up, shaking his head.

"Please ... I'm shocked enough as it is."

"Just let me explain one thing to you Barba."

Seeing the ADA so shaken up actually helped her regain her composure and she needed Barba to understand that, while they shouldn't have done it in the cribs, it wasn't some kind of fling. Barba was looking at her again and she took a deep breath.

"Mike and I ... we've been seeing each other for a while now. In fact, it's the reason he's leaving SVU. We're disclosing right after his last day."

"Okay. Okay," Barba said, but he was still looking at her as if he couldn't believe it.

"I have to ask Barba ... how long were you standing there and _why_?"

Barba shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"I ... I couldn't find you and then I heard something and I walked up and ... well, I turned around immediately when I saw you but I couldn't help listening. I guess I froze, until you ehm ..."

"Until we were done."

Barba nodded, looking down at the floor. He seemed ashamed that he'd listened as long as he had. Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. This was so embarrassing. But she couldn't blame Barba. They shouldn't have done it at work. At all. He could really get them in trouble if he decided to tell on them.

"Could you just ..." Olivia started, but Barba waved his hand without looking up.

"You don't need to ask. Just ... please don't do that here again okay? And disclose ASAP."

Olivia nodded and Barba finally looked at her again when she said softly,

"Thank you."

...

"Well, dad's none the wiser," Mike told Olivia once they were finally alone again.

"Barba knows," she answered. "And I'm pretty sure Fin does too."

"How?" Mike asked while they put their coats on.

"Barba caught us Mike," she said sternly. "This can't happen again."

Mike looked at her with a cocky grin on his face and she swatted his chest.

"I mean not _here_ , you goof!"

Mike chuckled.

"And Fin just did the math after seeing a shaky Barba come down and then finding us together in the cribs," Olivia continued.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, okay?" Mike said, tapping her nose.

"Okay."

They left together and decided that now would be a good time to let Lucy know Mike would be around to stay. Lucy wasn't really surprised.

"Oh, Olivia. I knew something was going on. You've been so happy lately and now I can see why."

She smiled at Mike, clearly taken with the handsome Sergeant, and Olivia moved next to him instinctively. Mike grinned and Lucy's smile disappeared. Olivia realized she was being too possessive but Mike seemed to enjoy it. Lucy left and Mike stood behind Olivia while she closed and locked the door.

When Olivia moved around, he wrapped his arms around her immediately and pulled her into him, nuzzling his face in her hair. Olivia returned the embrace, but wondered what had brought it on. Before she could ask, Mike gave her the answer.

"I like it when you get possessive, Lieutenant."

He kissed her neck and nibbled at her earlobe, making goose bumps break out all over her skin.

"And why is that, Sergeant?" she asked huskily, moving her arms up from his waist to wrap them around his strong shoulders from behind.

"It means you want me," he whispered, licking the shell of her ear slowly.

Olivia's body was responding to his touch and his words in all kinds of places and she held on tight because her knees might give out.

"I do," she admitted, kissing his jaw and then looking into his eyes. "I want you. All the time."

"I think that can be arranged."

They made their way to the bedroom and after closing the door carefully, Olivia dropped on the bed on her back, tugging Mike along with her. Olivia started unbuttoning her blouse from bottom to top and as soon as her bare stomach was revealed to him, Mike sat up, whipped his shirt off, and leaned over Olivia again, his hand on her warm stomach and his mouth on hers. She had just finished unbuttoning her blouse and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him down, his bare chest connecting with her lace clad breasts.

Mike moaned and deepened their kiss as his hand drifted up between their bodies to cup her breast. Olivia gasped, breaking off the kiss briefly, but she latched on to his lower lip again immediately, pushing her hips against his leg, that was resting between hers. Mike shifted when his body responded fiercely to her touch and her kisses, and Olivia used the opportunity to slide one hand down his body until she reached the bulge in his pants.

He broke off the kiss again to look into her eyes, but when she continued rubbing him through his pants, his eyes slipped closed again. They would always react this strongly to each other, he was sure of it. His hand found her other breast and he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. His body felt like it was catching fire and he lifted his head and moved lower until he could kiss her breasts. He showered both soft mounds with attention, tugging her bra down as he went, using his lips, his tongue and his teeth, until Olivia was panting and bucking her hips up against his body again. Her nipples were hard and he just couldn't get enough of them.

"Off," Olivia sighed, and his head snapped up.

She was smiling and tugged on his pants.

"Take'em off," she repeated.

He moved up and moved his mouth close to her ear before saying softly,

"You first."

Olivia smiled and all he could see in her eyes was love and happiness. She moved both hands down to unbutton her pants, and Mike sat up to help her slide them down her legs. He sat up on his knees next to her then, and started undoing his pants.

"Let me," Olivia said.

She sat up and reached for him. While Olivia unbuttoned his pants, he pushed her shirt down her shoulders and unclasped her bra. Both garments dropped next to him on the floor while the proof of his arousal came into view, his underwear unable to contain his big manhood in its current state. Olivia tugged his pants and boxer briefs down to his knees and smiled up at him, her mouth close to his bobbing tip. Mike sat back on his heels quickly, not quite ready to have her mouth on him, and leaned in to capture her lips with his again. Olivia put her hands on his cheeks and sat up on her knees, pulling him up with her without breaking the kiss, and Mike groaned when his erection pressed into her belly. Her hands slid down his back to cup his ass and he had to break off their intimate kiss to catch his breath.

He kissed her neck while his arms slipped around her waist and then down, until he could hook his thumbs inside her panties. He tugged them down to her knees. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and guided her down until she was lying on her back on the bed again. He removed her panties from her legs then, and kicked off his pants and underwear before settling on the bed next to her. All his senses were focused on Olivia, who was looking at him expectantly. She reached up to cup his cheek with her hand and he turned his head to kiss the inside of her hand.

"I love you so much," Olivia whispered, and his stomach clenched at her words. He knew she meant it.

"Don't ever leave me," she added, and he could see the emotion behind her words, reflected in her beautiful eyes. She was in love and it frightened her sometimes.

"I promise Liv," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion as well. "You'll never lose me."

She sat up, pushed him down on his back and straddled his thighs, caressing his abdomen lovingly and then leaning forward to place a few soft kisses there. His body jolted when she sat up and grabbed him and his eyes flicked up to hers and then back down to his throbbing member in her hand. She started pumping him, making him even harder than before. He reached for her thighs and sighed when he couldn't really get a hold of her. Olivia smiled and he looked at his manhood again. There was some wetness on his tip already and she ran her thumb over it to smooth it out gently.

"Ah Liv," Mike groaned, "you're killing me here."

His breath hitched when she leaned in to lick his tip softly and then kissed her way down his shaft. He was still holding his breath when Olivia sat up again and smiled when she leaned over him until her body was resting on top of his.

Mike pulled her tight against his chest and kissed her passionately again, and they both moaned when Olivia shifted so his erection was pressing into her hot center. He didn't want to rush things though, and rolled them over on their sides. Olivia looked at him as he moved away from her to admire her naked form. He rolled her on her back and slipped his hand between her legs. Olivia let out a breathy 'ah' and he smiled at her, moving his hand up until he found her wetness. And wet she was. She spread her legs a little and his fingers found her entrance. He rubbed her until his fingers were covered in her fluids, then he moved them up until he found her little nub of pleasure. Olivia was breathing heavily and was caressing his chest. Her eyes were fixed on his face and he looked into her brown eyes as he played with her clit, pinching it gently between his thumb and his forefinger before drawing small circles over and around it quickly.

The reaction on Olivia's face to what he was doing was mesmerizing. Her mouth hung open and her eyes fluttered closed as she arched her back, letting out a long, low moan. He was getting even harder at the sight and the sound but he still didn't want to rush her. He scooted down her body and she watched him intently as he sat up to position himself between her legs. He wanted to taste her and feel her writhe beneath him. He wanted to let her feel how much he loved her.

He parted and lifted her legs until he could push his shoulders under her thighs. Olivia was panting in anticipation and her eyes were still fixed on his face, until he dipped down to place his mouth over her mound. Olivia dropped her head back on the bed and let out an exited yelp.

"Oh God, Mike," she sighed.

His name on her lips propelled him into action and he pushed his tongue into her entrance without warning. Olivia moaned and he repeated the motion, reveling in her unique taste. He moved his mouth up then, licking his way up slowly until he found her clit. He swirled his tongue around it a few times and then placed his mouth over it and sucked.

Olivia let out a strangled sound. She started throwing her head from side to side, and tried to grab his head with her hands. He withdrew though, enjoying having the power for a moment, and she whispered 'no' as she lifted her head to look at him again.

"No?" he asked, a cocky grin on his face.

She giggled then, and his stomach flipped.

"Don't stop," she said, clearly reluctant to give him the satisfaction, but her physical need winning out over her pride.

She moaned loudly when he placed his mouth over her again, and he sucked her until she was practically screaming. Now he had her where he wanted her and he sat up, putting her legs down and moving forward quickly. Before Olivia realized what he was doing, he latched on to her neck and pushed into her. Not too fast but not too slow either. Olivia breathed in sharply, and wrapped her arms around his waist, digging her nails in his back as she tilted her hips to meet him. He eased his way into her, further and further until their hips connected. He was home and he never wanted to leave. Tasting and sucking her had brought him to the brink already and he stilled inside her to get a grip, before he'd be able to continue.

He placed his hands next to Olivia's head and leaned on his outstretched arms, looking down at her.

"Okay?" he asked her and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah. Just move Mike."

He grinned and pulled back a little and pushed back into her, never breaking eye contact with her. She breathed out quickly, a small smile on her lips and he did it again.

"Like that?" he asked her and she laughed softly.

"You want me to cheer you on or beg? Just do it Mike."

He moved again, pushing deeper into her and she gasped then. Before she could respond, he started moving with long, slow strokes, rocking into her while still not breaking eye contact. Olivia closed her eyes and arched her back, pulling her knees up to spread her legs wider for him. Her hands were raking down his back until she grabbed his ass to pull him into her even deeper.

Mike grunted as they picked up the pace. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open. Her breasts were bouncing as he pounded into her and she was giving back as much as he was giving her. Her body was gripping him and he thrust faster and harder, feeling the pressure build in his body. He was getting close already and his body was pumping. He couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful woman beneath him and he could tell she was getting close as well. He pushed into her while bending his arms, hitting her at a different angle, making an upward movement as he continued rocking into her. He knew she'd need the pressure on her clit. She responded with a low moan that became higher when he trust into her again, hard.

They grunted and moaned together as they moved even faster, and Mike dropped to his elbows. He could feel her nipples scraping his chest and he knew this was it.

"Liv ..."

"Yeah ..."

"Oh God!"

"Yeah!"

Olivia lifted her head and bit down on his shoulder. It was delicious pain and Mike let go with a scream, shooting deep inside her as his orgasm tore through him. Olivia shuddered beneath him and muffled her scream by keeping her mouth on his shoulder as she shattered around him. She was shaking and Mike tried to keep his weight off her, but he was completely spent and dropped his head to her shoulder. When she finally relaxed beneath him, he rolled them over until they were on their sides. He held her trembling body close to his, trying to maintain as much skin contact as possible. He never wanted to let her go.

...

 **A/N: More soon!**


	13. 13 Shot!

**Unlucky chapter number 13 and the shit is about to hit the fan.  
This chapter brought a few tears to my eyes while I wrote and edited it. Some real emotion this time in stead of physical lovemaking. I hope you don't mind!**

...

13.

It was very early in the morning when Olivia woke up to someone pushing against her shoulder. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She was still in Mike's arms, their legs tangled and her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy."

She felt the pushing again and realized that it was Noah. She turned around, careful not to wake Mike, and looked up at her son, who was sitting on his knees on her side of the bed. Or rather, the side she'd ended up on this time.

"Hey baby, you're awake so early," she said softly, reaching up to caress her son's cheek.

"Noah sleep with mommy and Mike?" he asked, and she smiled.

"You want to sleep with mommy and Mike?" she asked, reaching underneath her pillow to grab the t-shirt that was tucked away there nowadays.

Mike stirred and she peeled his arm off her waist so she could slip on the shirt.

"Liv?"

Olivia turned back around to Mike and whispered,

"Noah is here honey. Can you scoot over?"

Noah had already started climbing over her pillow to get into bed between them, and the adults both moved aside until he could fit in between. Olivia smiled at Mike and he smiled as well. This was so nice. Just like a real family. Noah was beaming and looked from Olivia to Mike and back. They all settled in again and Olivia rubbed Noah's tummy gently, hoping to soothe him so he'd go back to sleep. It was only 5 AM. But apparently, there was something on her little boy's mind, because his eyes stayed wide open.

"Mommy?" he asked after a few minutes. "Is Mike my daddy?"

The question caught her off guard and she looked at Mike. Mike's smile had grown even wider and something fluttered in her chest. He seemed so happy ... Mike turned on his side and looked at Noah, who was looking back at him expectantly.

"Do you want me to be your daddy?" Mike asked her son softly, and she could hear some tension in his voice. She realized it really mattered to him what Noah was going to say next.

"Yeah," Noah sighed, and Olivia choked up.

Noah reached up to touch Mike's face and she could see he was also a little emotional. He was completely focused on the little boy between them, and blinked when Noah's hand stayed on his cheek.

"Mike is nice daddy," Noah said and Olivia couldn't hold back the tears that had welled in her eyes.

She pressed a hand to her mouth and when Mike looked at her, she let out a soft sob. Mike reached for her and put a hand on her waist, his arm resting lightly across Noah's little body.

"Noah, I love you and your mommy very much. I would love to be your daddy."

Olivia smiled through her tears and kissed the side of Noah's head. Her son had no idea of the emotions he'd elicited in the two adults next to him but Olivia felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Mike leaned in to kiss Noah's forehead and Noah clapped his hands excitedly.

"I have a mommy and a daddy," he said happily and they all laughed together.

Noah yawned then, as if all he had wanted was to have this one question answered. Both Olivia and Mike stared at him as he drifted off to sleep and then looked at each other again.

"I love you," Olivia whispered, not knowing what else she could say right now, with Noah sleeping between them.

"I love you," Mike whispered back. "Forever."

...

No one could have predicted how their lives would be turned upside down over the next few days. They worked hard to build their case against CO Gary Munson and Barba got the indictment against him. A high bail had been set, but Olivia expected the union to be able to raise it, so she'd advized Munson's wife to leave with the kids before her husband would come back home. If there was any trouble, she'd call him. On Mike's last day at SVU, they had a small farewell party. Mike was already looking forward to that evening. He and Olivia would take the squad out for drinks, and tell them about their relationship. After that, there would be a slightly more difficult hurdle to take. They would tell his father. But he was certain that would go well in the end, and he'd finally be able to show the world how much he loved Olivia. And Noah. The little boy had captured his heart and it filled him with pride that Noah called him daddy now. He never knew he would want to be a father until Noah decided for him that he actually was. He was already looking forward to hanging out with Noah, his son, _their_ son, as he grew up.

"All right, Sarge, it took a minute, but you grew on me. I'm gonna miss you," Amanda told him as they all had a piece of cake in the squad room.

"Yeah, we all are," Carisi said, and Mike thanked them.

"Right, Fin?" Olivia said, nudging Fin. He was the only one in the small group who knew about them already, and Mike had let him know it was the reason he was transferring out.

"Uhm, yeah, yeah," Fin said with a grin. "Yeah, now everybody's telling me I need to take that sergeant's exam. Thanks a lot, Dodds."

They all laughed and Mike winked at Olivia when she suddenly turned around, her phone pressed against her ear. She walked away from the group to take the call and when she came back, she told them that Mrs. Munson needed some help getting out of the house with her children, because her husband was back home already. Mike still didn't understand why the man hadn't been remanded but he guessed it was because CO's were considered fellow officers and were treated differently than regular rapists. He shook his head at his own thoughts. Since when was any rapist considered regular?

Both Carisia and Fin offered to go with Olivia but Mike was suddenly worried. They didn't know what they would be walking into and he'd rather be there himself to have Olivia's back.

"You know what? I'll go," he said, giving Olivia a look only she'd be able to read.

"You're packing up, it's your last day," Olivia objected anyway.

"A guy like that sees a Sergeant and a Lieutenant, he'll listen," Mike argued.

He knew he was right and Olivia had no choice but to agree with him. So they left together. He was happy to be working his very last day by her side.

Things seemed to be going according to plan. Gary Munson was not amused but allowed his wife Lisa to go upstairs to pack her bags and the kids' bags. Olivia stayed with the children in the living room while Mike talked to Gary in the kitchen. When Lisa returned with the luggage and they all got ready to leave, Gary suddenly approached his wife. Not wanting the kids to see the parents argue, Olivia and Mike exchanged a look. The kids needed to leave, right now and Olivia started taking them outside. Mike made sure he blocked Gary's path, so he wouldn't be able to get near Olivia. As soon as the door closed behind Olivia and the children, Gary grabbed Lisa and pulled a gun.

...

Olivia wondered what was taking Mike and Lisa so long and when she walked back up to the house, the front door was locked. She took a deep breath, trying to push aside the panic she was feeling instantly. Mike was still inside. What was going on? After speaking with Mike through the door first, and on the phone after that, she realized it was bad. Really bad. No one had mentioned a gun but what else could it be? Gary was holding a gun on Lisa. And on Mike. She took a few deep breaths, allowing her training to kick in and override her personal feelings. They needed backup right away.

Chief Dodds as well as Deputy Inspector O'Brian, Lisa's father, appeared on the scene and Olivia told them quickly what had happened. It was a volatile situation and while both fathers worried about their children, Olivia worried about the man she loved. How could this have gotten so out of hand so quickly? They hadn't searched Munson for weapons. Lisa had told them there were no weapons in the house but they should have checked anyway. She was starting to panic again and tried to keep breathing regularly. The exercises from her PTSD therapy were coming in handy now. He would be alright. He was a well-trained cop. He would be alright.

A single gunshot propelled everyone into action and Olivia ran as fast as she could, rushing past the team that had just broken down the door and into the living room of the house. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Mike, lying on the floor with blood gushing out of him. She dropped down to the floor next to him and Chief Dodds, who was there already too. They both yelled for the medial team to hurry up and get in there and Olivia tried to focus on getting Mike help but she sank down on the armrest of the couch, fear finally taking over and she held her head as the realization sank in that it was very, very serious.

...

After that, it was all a blur. The Chief rode with Mike in the ambulance of course. Officially, she wasn't family. Olivia was shaking and Carisi asked if she was alright. She wasn't. Aside from being sick with worry about Mike, she felt incredibly guilty that they didn't search Munson or the house for weapons.

"This is on me," she sighed and Amanda helped her to get into the backseat of the car. She was in no condition to drive.

Chief Dodds brought them up to speed on Mike's condition and soon, a doctor came in to talk to them.

"Are you the family?" the doctor asked, and Olivia wanted to scream yes. But she wasn't. Not yet.

The doctor explained that there was a lot of vascular damage, but that they had stopped the bleeding for now. He was still in surgery and there was a risk of sepsis and organ failure. He then recommended that they would reach out to any family members who should be here, and get them here. Olivia switched to autopilot while discussing with Dodds Senior who should be called. Mike's mother, his brother and Dodds mentioned a girl he'd been seeing. Olivia bit her lip. Mike had never told her about a girl from Chicago but the Chief was calling her anyway. If she came, things might get awkward.

While the Chief made his calls, she just tried to keep breathing. The only one who really knew what she was going through right now was Fin. He knew she loved Mike. She was grateful when he joined her in the waiting room and she actually got a little bit of sleep, nodding off on Fin's shoulder. The girl from Chicago wasn't coming, and it stung a little that the Chief was so disappointed. Apparently he'd thought she was a perfect match for his son. Now wasn't the time to tell him about her own involvement with Mike, but what if he didn't make it ... She almost choked thinking about that possibility and looked at Fin for some comfort.

"I got you Liv," Fin assured her, speaking softly so no one could hear. "He's gonna pull through. He'll come back to you."

Olivia blinked back her tears but when Fin pulled her into him, she let them fall. She could cry over her Sergeant, right? It was hours later when the doctor returned and gave them some good news. The surgery had been a success and Mike was awake. Chief Dodds was the first allowed to visit him, and Olivia cried tears of relief on Fin's shoulder. After thirty minutes, they were finally allowed to see him as well, and Olivia moved as close to Mike as she could on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Hey."

"Hey ... I'm okay. I'm going to be...,", Mike said.

"I know," she sighed, trying not to cry.

She took his hand in hers. Mike looked at Fin then and asked,

"Can you give me a couple of n-tays? I got shot, you know?"

"Yeah. Again," Olivia said. "Let's try not to turn this into a regular thing, okay?"

Fin nudged the Chief and motioned for him to leave the room, so Mike and Olivia could be alone for a few minutes. Although the Chief seemed puzzled why she would need some time alone with him, he didn't protest, and left with Fin.

"Thanks, officer," Mike said to his father when they left, and Olivia and Fin exchanged a worried look.

Fin mouthed to her that he'd get the doctor and Olivia nodded. Something wasn't right with Mike's speech. She moved her face closer to his and told him everything would be fine.

"I know," Mike said and he lifted his hand to caress her face.

She held his hand and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry in front of him.

"What's here?" Mike asked and she knew he meant to say 'what's wrong'.

"Nothing honey," she said quickly and leaned in to kiss him.

He kissed her back and smiled.

"I lollypop," he said and she bit her lip. What was happening to him?

"I love you too," she whispered.

Mike closed his eyes and she felt his body shiver. When he opened his eyes again, she could only see the whites of his eyes. Just then the doctor came in with an assistant. Olivia stood up and let the medical experts take over. Mike was white as a sheet and started sweating and rambling about a farm and a truck. Olivia moved back until her back hit the wall of the room. Her legs gave out and she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. This couldn't be happening. He was going to be alright. They said he was going to be alright!

...

 **To be continued ...**


	14. 14 Daddy

**I think I made some of you nervous with that last chapter, right? Oh ye of little faith :)**

 **This was obviously not what I had in mind when I started out with this story, but I like being creative with what the show throws at us so here we are.** **I am not a medical expert so I apologize in advance if there are things in this chapter that are incorrect. I simply wrote down what I wanted the situation to be.**

...

14.

Fin had helped Olivia up and out of Mike's hospital room while the room filled up with activity and sounding alarms. She wasn't sure how she had even gotten back in the waiting room and her mind had gone completely blank. She was sitting on a yellow bench, leaning forward with her forearms on her knees and her head down. Dodds Senior was sitting across from her, equally distraught. Fin had stepped out for a bit to make some calls and when he came back, squatted in front of her her and put a comforting hand on her hands. She looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what had happened in just one day, and the roller coaster ride still wasn't over.

Fin leaned closer to her and spoke softly, so Dodds Senior wouldnt' hear him.

"Liv, I explained the situation to Rollins and Carisi, and put them in touch with Lucy. You don't have to worry about Noah, they are taking care of everything."

"You told them?" she whispered, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah. I had to Liv. So they'd understand that you can't leave here."

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes briefly.

"This wasn't how we wanted to tell everyone," she whispered.

Dodds Senior was looking at them, and Olivia looked at him over Fin's shoulder and then shook her head slightly at Fin. This wasn't the time to tell Mike's father. She didn't know when it would be the right time. He'd tried to set Mike up with another woman just weeks ago and they had both said nothing.

"The important thing is that Mike pulls through Liv," Fin said, patting her hand once again. "I'm going to check how things are going at the station. I'll be back this evening."

"Thanks Fin," Olivia said softly. She didn't know what she'd do without her old friend right now.

Fin left after giving Dodds Senior an encouraging nod, and then it was just the two of them again.

"You really don't need to stay here all day, Lieutenant," her Chief told her. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but Mike's mother and brother are en route and ... I'm sure you have work to do."

Olivia shook her head and forced a sad smile.

"No sir. This is where I have to be."

She couldn't explain the situation to him yet and she was relieved when he just accepted that she was staying, and thanked her softly. He was a wreck and when she tried to think of her own son in such critical condition, she understood. She got up and sat down next to him. Mike's father. He looped his arm through hers and they sat close together while they waited for any news from doctor Rosenthal.

...

"Mr. Dodds?"

They both jumped to their feet after an agonizing wait of almost three hours.

"We managed to stabilize your son. Clotting of his blood caused a stroke, which is why his speech was affected. We did everything we could to get to it as quickly as possible and have inserted a shunt to relieve the pressure in his brain and drain excess fluids. His vital signs are all stable now and there is brain activity. We won't know how much damage has been done until he wakes up."

Olivia was registering in slow motion what the doctor was saying. He was stable but might have brain damage? And they drilled a hole in his skull? Chief Dodds was already pushing past the doctor to go and see his son, but doctor Rosenthal stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir. One more thing you need to know. When we tried to wake him up, he didn't respond. He is currently in a coma."

Chief Dodds froze and Olivia took the opportunity to ask a question.

"How long will he be in a coma?"

The doctor sighed and looked at both of them seriously before answering.

"Honestly, we have no idea. It could be hours, days, months. Even years. At this point, I'm afraid nothing is certain."

...

It was killing Olivia to keep her distance, but she needed to give Mike's family their space to sit with him. His mother and brother arrived later that afternoon, a few hours apart, and each spent some time talking to Mike. They were hoping that their presence would elicit a response from him but there was no reaction, not even in his heartbeat or breathing. He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping, but Olivia knew better. She'd heard stories of people who never woke up again and she had to stop herself from thinking about it too long. When Mike's family went downstairs to have some dinner in the hospital restaurant, she could finally sit alone with Mike. She pulled a chair up to his bed as close as she could and took his hand in hers, leaning close to his handsome face. He was hooked up to all kinds of monitors but fortunately, he was breathing on his own.

"Mike, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm here," she said softly, her voice trembling. "I need you Mike. You promised me that I would never lose you. You promised ... _Please_ ..."

She swallowed to suppress a sob.

"Please come back to me."

There was no response and she talked to him some more, about the case, that he'd saved Lisa Munson and that she and the kids were alright. That Gary Munson was being charged with manslaughter on top of the rape charges and would never get out again. She caressed his hair and let a few tears get away from her. If only he'd open his eyes.

"My love, I don't care if we can never make love again," she whispered, crying softly, "as long as I can look into your eyes again. Please wake up."

She stood up to lean over him and kissed his forehead, whispering "I love you."

Over the next few days, the cycle repeated itself. Mike's family would sit with him, and Olivia would sneak in as soon as they left. She had gone home for a few hours a few times to spend time with Noah, but never longer than that. She spent her nights at the hospital, sleeping in a chair in Mike's room, but made sure she was up before visiting hours started again. The family visits became shorter as the days went by, and Mike's mother and brother took the opportunity to look up some old friends in the New York area while Dodds Senior tried to distract himself with some work he could do out of the office.

Sleep didn't come easy to Olivia but she nodded off from time to time. Her dreams were confusing and she kept seeing Mike's face contort and his eyes roll back, just like when he'd started talking funny.

And then he was awake. His green eyes were shining and he pulled her onto the hospital bed with him. His warm hands were on her skin and he kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. She was drowning in the kiss and in the love she had for this man. His hands roamed her back, cupping her ass and then moving to her breasts. She was naked and so was he and he turned her on her back to pepper her body with kisses. He sucked and licked her nipples and she moaned, running her hands through his dark hair and whispering how much she'd missed him. He moved down and kissed the most sensitive parts of her body, tasting her and she moaned again as he pushed his tongue into her. She wanted more of him and grabbed his shoulders to pull him up. She needed him inside her so she would feel complete again. He moved over her body and his tip was pushing at her entrance. She pulled him closer, kissing his chest but suddenly he was gone. She jolted awake and clutched her chest to catch her breath. He was still in a coma and she was still in the chair in his room. It had all been a dream.

Olivia got up and walked over to the bed to watch him, seemingly sleeping peacefully.

"I need you," she whispered and she kissed his lips softly.

She moved away from the bed and ducked into the adjoining bathroom, locking the door. Her body was still reeling with all the feelings she'd experienced in her dream. She leaned her forehead against the door and unbuttoned her jeans. She slipped her left hand into her jeans and panties, her fingers finding her clit and rubbing it softly. She was so wet from her dream and moved her hand further down to push two fingers inside herself. She closed her eyes and pretended it was Mike, moving inside her. She pushed as deep as she could from this angle and sighed, thinking of Mike's perfect body making love to hers. Her body was extremely sensitive to her own touch and she moaned softly when she felt the burning in her belly build up fast. She continued rubbing herself until she felt her orgasm approach.

"Mike," she whispered. "I need you."

She sobbed when her orgasm hit her and as her body shook she leaned her forehead against the door again, taking deep breaths to keep from making too much noise. Once her body had stilled, she sank down on the toilet and cried. She didn't know what she was going to do if Mike didn't make it.

...

Days went by without any change. On the fifth day, Olivia had been sitting with Mike for about an hour when Fin came in.

"Liv, Lucy just called. She can't seem to calm Noah down anymore. He's throwing a temper tantrum because he want to see 'daddy'."

Fin had mouthed the word daddy to her because Dodds Senior was just walking into Mike's room as well. Olivia didn't know what to say but Fin was already ahead of her.

"So I told her Amanda would swing by and get him. She's bringing him here. Hope that's okay?"

Olivia really missed her son and she understood that Noah missed her and Mike as well. She had tried to explain to Noah that daddy was sleeping because he was sick and he had accepted that at first. Apparently, it wasn't enough anymore. He needed to see it for himself. Dodds Senior sat with her and Fin for ten minutes and was just getting up to go back to his makeshift office a few doors down the hall when Amanda came in with Noah on her hip.

"Mommy!" Noah yelled.

He started squirming to get away from Amanda, and the detective rounded Mike's bed quickly to hand Noah to Olivia. Olivia sat him on her lap but Noah wanted to get closer to Mike and pulled himself up onto the bed.

"Daddy," he said softly and Olivia stood up, glancing at the other people in the room while trying to keep Noah from sitting on Mike.

Noah stayed on his knees on the bed and leaned closer to Mike's face.

"Daddy," he said a little louder. "Daddy, wake up. Daddy play with Noah."

He stared at Mike's still face intently, fully expecting him to wake up to come and play with him. Olivia held on to her son's waist but was looking at Chief Dodds. The older man's mouth was hanging open and he was staring at Olivia.

"Lieutenant ..." he said, utter surprise written all over his face. "Why is your son calling my son daddy?"

Before she could say anything, they all heard a groan coming from Mike's bed. All eyes were on Mike and Noah, and Noah was smiling brightly. Mike groaned again and his eyelids started to flutter.

"Daddy?" Noah whispered again, and he put his little hand on Mike's cheek.

Mike's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at the little boy hovering over him.

"Yey!" Noah said, clapping his hands. "Noah wake up daddy. Mommy, Noah wake up daddy!"

...

...

 **A/N So, is Mike really waking up? And will he be okay? Or will he have brain damage? And what will his father say? Stay tuned and do let me know what you think of this development. More soon.**


	15. 15 Awake

**Again, I have no medical training at all, and also I have never been in a coma. This is just for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!**

...

15.

 _All eyes were on Mike and Noah, and Noah was smiling brightly. Mike groaned again and his eyelids started to flutter._

 _"Daddy?" Noah whispered again, and he put his little hand on Mike's cheek._

 _Mike's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at the little boy hovering over him._

 _"Yey!" Noah said, clapping his hands. "Noah wake up daddy. Mommy, Noah wake up daddy!"_

Olivia's legs buckled when she saw Mike's eyes open and she put a hand over her mouth. Fin and Amanda rushed to her side and set her back down on her chair. When Dodds Senior moved over his son, Amanda scooped up Noah. Noah didn't agree that he was being moved away from his daddy but when Amanda whispered something to him, he calmed down.

"What did you tell him?" Olivia said, her voice trembling.

"We are going to tell the doctor that Noah woke up his daddy," Amanda said, setting Noah down on the floor and taking his hand. "You did so good honey," she said to the proud little boy and they hurried out of the room to go and get the doctor.

Olivia tried to focus her gaze on Mike and his father, blinking the beginning of a few tears away. Was he really waking up? She'd seen his eyes open but they weren't focused yet. Dodds Senior was leaning over his son, his face close to Mike's and spoke to him, excitement and hope evident in his voice.

"Son, you're okay. You're okay. Can you hear me son? Can you speak?"

Mike frowned and looked up at his father. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

"It's alright son," Senior tried again. "Can you nod?"

Very slowly, Mike moved his head up and down once and Olivia let out a shaky sigh. Fin was still next to her, rubbing her back and she looked up at her friend. There were tears in his eyes as well and she grabbed his hand. Mike tried to speak again, and Senior glanced at Olivia. Mike let out a frustrated sound and Olivia stood up slowly. Mike's eyes were now fixed on his father's face and Senior leaned close to him again.

"What is it son?" he asked softly.

Finally, Mike managed to form a word.

"Liv ..."

Senior nodded, tears springing in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, you'll live. You'll live son."

Mike frowned and Olivia realized that he was asking for her. She suppressed a sob and squeezed Fin's hand.

"No ..." Mike sighed, clearly frustrated that his father misunderstood him.

Senior looked at Olivia and Fin again and Mike turned his head as well.

"Liv," he said again and his eyes met hers.

Olivia couldn't stop her tears from falling any longer, and leaned over Mike while Senior retreated a little.

"I'm here Mike. I'm here," she whispered and she saw the beginnings of a smile on his lips.

"Liv," he sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "I'm so ... sorry."

"It's okay," Olivia sobbed. "It's okay. You're still here."

Mike started moving his arm and tried to reach up to touch her face. Olivia grabbed his hand and pressed it against her cheek. Just then, the doctor and his assistant came in with two nurses. Mike seemed confused that his father as well as Olivia moved away from him but they had no choice. The doctor needed to check him out immediately. Olivia turned away from the bed and found Fin waiting for her. He wrapped her in his arms and she cried softly on his shoulder. Mike had looked at her. He'd said her name. It was the first thing he'd said and he even said he was sorry. He was still Mike and Olivia was shaking, unable to calm down with all kinds of emotions tumbling inside her.

Dodds Senior was on the phone, probably calling his ex-wife and their other son, and the doctor's assistant quietly asked all of them to leave the room for the moment. They all moved to the hallway, Olivia still holding on to Fin, and they met up with Amanda and Noah. Olivia sank down on a chair and pulled Noah into her lap, cuddling him until he started squirming to get away from her.

"Noah see daddy?" he asked.

Before Olivia could answer him, Chief Dodds sat down next to her and looked at Noah and then at her.

"Lieutenant," he said hesitantly and she slowly lifted her eyes to look at him.

"Yes sir. We owe you an explanation."

...

After Olivia had finished explaining to her boss that she and his son had grown close over the past months, and that it was the reason he had wanted to transfer out, the older man had stood up. They had both lied to him and he knew it. She didn't deny it. It was obvious to her that Chief Dodds was uneasy about the situation. He was pacing, walking away from the small group and then walking back up to them. A few times it seemed like he was going to say something, but then he turned back around.

Noah had accepted that the doctor was with Mike and that they had to wait for now, and Amanda distracted him a little with a magazine, making up stories to go with the pictures. Fin was staying close by, ready to jump in if the Chief might decide he wasn't happy with his son's relationship with Olivia. She was glad now that both Fin and Amanda were aware of the whole situation. She stood up when Dodds Senior suddenly walked over to where Amanda and Noah were sitting. He squatted in front of them and they both looked at him.

"Hey Noah," Senior said kindly.

"Hi," Noah answered, glancing at his mother and then back at the older man.

"Do you know who I am, Noah?" the Chief asked, and Noah shook his head.

"I am Mike's daddy."

Noah frowned and looked at Olivia again. He was confused.

"Noah wake up daddy," he said again, hoping the man in front of him would be happy about it. "Noah want to play with daddy, and daddy waked up."

"Yeah."

Chief Dodds nodded.

"He must love you very much," he said, his voice suddenly thick with emotion.

Noah smiled and nodded.

"Noah love daddy too. And mommy," he added, pointing at his mother

Chief Dodds stood up and turned around to face Olivia. She bit her lip, still unsure of what was going on in the man's head. She was taken aback when he suddenly stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She felt him shiver and put her hands on his back hesitantly. This was a good sign, right?

"Thank you," she heard him say softly.

Olivia pulled back to look at him.

"His love for you and your boy is what brought him back to us," the Chief said, tears brimming in his eyes, "so I can only thank you for that."

Olivia pursed her lips and nodded, not sure if his words meant that he wasn't opposed to her involvement with his son, but thankful that he was seeing the positive side of it.

"I'm sorry we lied to you," she offered.

"We can talk about that some time. Right now all that matters is that Mike is alright."

As if on cue, the door to Mike's room opened and the doctor and his following came out. Olivia steadied herself against the wall when Chief Dodds suddenly let go of her, and they listened to the doctor.

"Mr. Dodds is now fully awake and all basic functions like hearing, eyesight and reflexes seem to be in order. He understands everything that is being said to him but has some difficulty speaking. He did express that he was in pain and we increased the pain medication in his IV. This will make him drowsy. His movements are impaired but this doesn't have to be permanent. We see no signs of full-blown paralysis at this time. His body has endured a lot and he will be sore and weak for a while. Right now, he is anxious to see one Liv and Noah."

The doctor looked around the group, wondering who 'Liv' and 'Noah' were, and Noah stepped forward.

"I'm Noah," he said.

Olivia looked at Dodds Senior. She felt that, as his father, he should see Mike first but he was asking for her and Noah. The Chief nodded at her.

"You go ahead. I'll wait here for Matt and his mom and check in with Mike later."

She was grateful that her boss was taking everything so well. But like he said, all that mattered now was Mike. Noah was tugging her hand and she nodded at the Chief before following her impatient son into Mike's room. The doctor's assistant and the nurse came out and closed the door so they could be alone with the patient.

...

Mike was feeling tired and sore. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in the hospital but he did remember voices. Different voices. He even thought he'd heard his mother speaking to him but that must have been a dream. He did remember Olivia. He'd heard her voice often and she had been crying a few times. He had wanted to reach out to her and comfort her, but it was like someone was holding him under water. He couldn't speak and he couldn't see. There was just darkness and numbness, and sometimes pain in his head and in his gut. He remembered that he'd been shot but not much after that. He wanted to ask someone what was going on but he couldn't open his eyes. Sometimes he'd feel that Olivia was very close and he would think about her.

She was perfect. She was strong and vulnerable, fierce and determined yet soft and feminine. And beautiful. So beautiful. In his mind, he admired her body while she undressed herself for him. He didn't know where they were and it didn't matter. He reached out to touch her silky skin and held her close to him. She was kissing him everywhere and telling him how much she loved him. _I need you_ , he heard her whisper and he held her closer to his chest. _You have me_ , he wanted to say but the words wouldn't form. He thought she was crying and he wanted so desperately to console her; to make it all better, whatever it was that was making her sad. Just when he wanted to pull her into him and make love to her, she pulled back. Or rather, something seemed to be pulling her back. She reached for him, both arms stretched out as far as they could, but their hands missed each other and she was swallowed by darkness, still crying. He wanted to scream but he was drowning again. He could still breathe but felt like his lungs were filling up with water anyway. And then there was only darkness and silence.

She came back though. He could hear her talking softly to him. He just couldn't answer her. Somehow, he knew that she understood. She was pleading with him to come back to her, but there was a resignation in her voice that told him, whatever this was, she knew it wasn't his doing. He wanted to go to her, desperately. He just couldn't.

And then it was like he was hit with a bright beam of sunlight that ripped through his darkness. He still couldn't see anything but he heard a small voice calling out to him. _Daddy. Daddy. Wake up._ This small voice was expectant. There was no resignation, just a fierce belief. Daddy, wake up. It was Noah. Noah didn't understand what was happening and he couldn't let him think he didn't want to be with him. He had to break free from whatever was holding him down. For Noah. And for Olivia. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't open. He struggled, yanking his imaginary chains. He had to get to Noah. He groaned and the sound hit his ear drums. He had made a sound. That meant he could do it again. He did, and he was beginning to feel very heavy, as if he was coming out of the water and was suddenly feeling the weight of his body. He was lying on his back. Was he on a bed? And then he was finally able to open his eyes.

Everything was a blur but he could see the outline of a face above him. Then there was another face and a voice. His father. But he wanted to see Olivia. Was she there too?

Things were a little clearer to him now. The doctor had explained to him that he'd been in a coma for five days after a stroke. A coma ... So that was why he couldn't speak or move. But he'd heard the voices. His father and his brother. Even his mother. So she had been real. And he remembered Fin, telling him to stay strong and not give up. And Olivia. She had been there all the time. She must have been so worried. He understood now why she'd been crying and he had to see her. Her and Noah. After the doctors were finally done prodding and poking him, they told him they'd get Liv and Noah for him.

Mike moved his head slowly when he heard the door of his room open again.

"Daddy!"

He blinked a few times and saw Olivia lifting her son up so he could see him. Mike tried to smile, not sure if he was succeeding, but Noah was beaming for both of them.

"Noah wake up daddy," he said happily, trying to crawl onto the bed.

"Yeah," Mike sighed, looking up at Olivia.

Her big brown eyes reflected fatigue, worry and happiness all at the same time. It must have been hell for her. Olivia was still holding on to Noah, making sure he didn't bump into Mike's injuries but he wanted her to come closer.

"Liv," he whispered and she smiled then.

"I'm here Mike."

Her voice was trembling and Mike tried to move his arm to reach out to her. Olivia leaned over him, keeping one arm wrapped firmly around Noah's waist and moving the other one over his head on the pillow. She rested her forehead against his and he managed to put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," she said softly and he felt a tear fall on his cheek.

"Don't cry Liv. I'm not leaving you."

"You promised," she said, suppressing a sob.

"Yeah."

He remembered.

"I promised. You'll never lose me."

...

...

 **A/N: Aaaww.  
How about little Noah? And how about Dodds Senior?**  
 **So, Mike really is awake! Now it's time to heal so we can get back to what we came her for ... Doddson sexiness!**


	16. 16 A Father's Love

16.

Mike had some difficulty speaking and moving but Olivia could tell he was still Mike. His memory wasn't affected and he recognized every visitor that came in. When she told him that their squad and his father were now aware of their relationship, he just smiled. He was so happy to be able to show his affection for her now and it reaffirmed to her that he was still really serious about her. If anything, his near death experience had made him more determined to enjoy life, with her and Noah and the other people he cared about. Visitors regularly walked in on the couple kissing or holding each other close, and the more often that happened, the less awkward Olivia felt about it. Mike was proud of her and she was proud of him, and of _them_.

Mike did encourage her to go back to work, and after a few days, she did. As soon as she was off work though, she was back at the hospital. Lucy would bring Noah by, or Amanda and Carisi would pick him up for her. Amanda and Carisi ... now if that wasn't a relationship in the making, Olivia didn't know what was.

Mike's injuries were healing well and after two weeks, he was allowed to get out of bed and walk around a little. Nothing strenuous though, and no lifting of any kind. His speech and motor functions were improving daily and Olivia felt that being able to move around a little, was actually beneficial to his healing process. When they had walked down the hall and had stopped to rest, Mike stood with his back against the wall and Olivia moved in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's so good to be able to hold you like this again," he said softly near her ear.

Olivia couldn't agree more. She kissed his neck softly, wrapping her arms around his waist loosely too. She made sure she didn't lean against his abdomen, where his stitches were, but it was good to be in his arms again.

"I miss you," Mike whispered, and Olivia shivered.

She knew what he meant and she felt the same way. But sex would be out of the question for at least four more weeks. Mike had asked the doctor flat out so they'd know what they were in for. It didn't stop his body from responding to hers though, and she looked down at the bulge in his pajama pants and then back up at his face. Mike grinned.

"See?" he said. "All of me misses you."

"I miss you too Mike," Olivia sighed. "But for now, we should just be grateful that you're alive. It's only four more weeks."

Mike groaned. Four weeks seemed like a lifetime. He leaned in to kiss Olivia and she kissed him back hungrily. It had been too long already. He wanted to pull her closer to him but winced when she bumped against his sore abdomen. He had stitches on the inside as well as the outside and really needed to be careful. Never breaking their intense kiss, Olivia took a small step back. Mike chuckled and nipped at her lower lip, his body still reacting strongly to the intimate kiss. Olivia lifted her head to look into his eyes and she smiled brightly.

Just then, Dodds Senior arrived and walked up to them. Olivia could see he wasn't comfortable with finding them in each others' arms and they both dropped their arms to their sides, Olivia taking a step back.

"There you are son, it's good to see you on your feet," Dodds Senior said, looking at his son up and down.

Mike pushed himself off the wall and nodded.

"Yeah. It's a bit tiring still, but I'm glad to be up and about."

"We should get you back to your room," Olivia said, seeing him sway a little on his feet.

Mike leaned on Olivia's shoulder as they all walked back to his room. Dodds Senior was quiet and just watched while Olivia helped Mike get settled in the hospital bed again and adjusting the angle of the bed so he could lean back comfortably. Olivia thought it wise to leave father and son alone for a while so they could talk, and told Mike she was going to make some calls and get a quick bite to eat.

"I'll be back soon," she said softly, and nodded at Senior before leaving the room.

...

Mike knew that a good talk with his father was long overdue. They hadn't really talked man to man after he'd woken up from his coma, and Olivia had just told him that his father knew about them, because Noah had called him daddy. His father sat with him silently though, so he knew the ball was in his corner.

"Dad, I'd like to explain something to you," he said, and his father nodded right away, as if he'd expected it.

"About you and Lieuten ... Olivia."

"Yeah. Dad, we never meant to deceive you."

"You could have fooled me son. Trying to make me believe she was seeing a woman while you and her were ..."

Senior sighed and looked away. Mike really couldn't blame him. He'd made it clear that he was interested in Olivia himself, and he'd never said anything.

"We needed to figure out what we wanted before we could tell anyone," he said, hoping his father would at least understand that part.

"I get that," he acknowledged, "but you didn't have to lie to _me_."

Mike tried to explain to his father that things hadn't been as serious between them yet when he'd told him about Olivia seeing a woman but when his father asked him to define 'not as serious' to him, he fell silent. They'd had some pretty serious sex by then, but it hadn't been a relationship yet. Mike wasn't sure his father would understand that. He was one generation older after all.

"So you were just sleeping together," his father said, and Mike realized that he apparently wasn't too old to understand that part.

Mike nodded.

"Yeah. It ... just happened one day. We needed to figure out what we were going to be."

"It just happened," Senior sighed, shaking his head. "With Lieutenant Olivia Benson. How can that 'just happen' with Lieutenant Olivia Benson, Mike?"

Mike scrunched up his nose and couldn't help smiling slightly.

"You want details, dad?"

His mind wandered briefly, to that evening in her office, her soft breasts and hard nipples, her pants and moans as he buried himself inside her ...

"No! No, please. No details," Senior said quickly, shaking his hands as if to fend off impending danger.

They were both silent for a short while and then his father spoke again.

"Mike, you do know she's older than you."

Mike smiled.

"Gee dad, what do you think? But that's not really important to us."

" _I_ was out on a date with her just a little while ago," his father huffed.

"And _I_ was at her apartment afterwards," Mike replied, hoping to shock his father a little so he'd just let the age difference go. Eight years wasn't that dramatic anyway.

His father started to say something but changed his mind. Mike was glad he wasn't asking for more details.

"So you're really serious about her. Her son calls you daddy."

Mike smiled. Thinking of Noah always put a smile on his face and his father noticed.

"Yeah, can you believe that?" he said softly, as if he was in awe. "He just told us one day that he would like me to be his daddy."

"And you want that."

Mike's smile grew wider.

"I never knew I'd want to be a father until then. And then I realized, I already am."

Senior nodded, studying his son's happy face.

"You know you probably won't have kids of your own with her," he said seriously.

Mike shook his head. His father still didn't get it.

"Dad, Noah isn't Olivia's biologically either, but have you seen them together? How could you say a child is not their own when someone is committed to raising it? He'll be as much my own as he is hers."

His father stood up and walked over to the window. Mike wondered what was going through his mind right now. Whether or not his father would approve of them would not affect his decision, but it would be a lot easier if he could support his choices. After a few minutes, Dodds Senior spoke again.

"Son, I'm not going to pretend that this is the scenario I had in mind for you."

Mike leaned his head back against the pillow and sighed. He knew that, but it was his life, not his fathers'.

"But I can see that she makes you happy, and her little boy too so ... I guess that makes me the proud granddad, right?"

He turned back around to his son when he added his last words, and smiled at him. Mike actually had to swallow a lump in his throat. He was right. This made his father an instant grandfather. His father walked up to him and gave him a clumsy man hug, careful not to hurt him and Mike swallowed again.

"Thanks dad," he said softly and his father nodded at him.

"I love you son, don't you ever doubt that. I want you to be happy."

...

When Olivia walked back into Mike's room, the first thing she noticed were the tears in Mike's eyes. Her heart rate went up immediately. Was something wrong? Dodds Senior was sitting at Mike's bedside, his back to the door, and she wondered what they had talked about. Mike was showing his father something on his phone, and she walked up to both men quickly, rounding the bed so she could sit at Mike's other side.

"Everything alright in here?" she asked hesitantly, giving Mike a look only he would be able to read.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "I'm just showing dad some pictures of us with his new grandson."

Grandson ...

Olivia looked from Mike to his father and back, her mouth open and shock written all over her face. But then she realized, this was a good thing. A very good thing. Chief Dodds was going to be Noah's grandfather. The Chief nodded at her, and she could see in his eyes that he was accepting the situation.

"Lieutenant ..." he started, but she stopped him immediately.

"Olivia, please," she told him. "We're family now, right?"

The older man nodded, his eyes flicking to Mike and then back to her.

"So it seems, yes. Olivia, I ... I can see why you'd prefer Mike here over me. He's a great catch," he added with a small smile. "And I promise you I won't make any advances ever again. As long as you promise to make my son happy, you and your son are welcome in my home any time."

The tears in Olivia's eyes now matched those in Mike's eyes and she quickly rounded the bed again to accept a hug from her Chief. Mike's father. Her father-in-law ...

"Thank you sir," she whispered. "I promise."

She knew it couldn't be easy for the man and she appreciated how open-minded he was.

"One thing though," Dodds Senior said when they broke apart, and she could see both seriousness and a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Sir?"

"Break his heart and I'll have your badge."

They all laughed heartily at that and then went back to looking at the family pictures on Mike's phone together. As a family.

...

 **A/N And we all do want Olivia to have a family, don't we? Sorry, I couldn't rush Mike's recovery without giving some attention to Senior. Next chapter, he will be going home with Olivia though so ... stay tuned for more Doddson TLC soon.**


	17. 17 Wait

**I re-read all your kind reviews to motivate me to write another chapter here, and it worked. We need to get back to why this story was started in the first place, right? Enjoy!**

...

17.

After three long weeks in the hospital, Mike was finally going home. And home would be Olivia's, even Dodds Senior agreed on that. Mike needed someone to take care of him and although Olivia couldn't be there all day, it was much better than his own empty apartment. Olivia always had food in the house - finally, since she'd started taking care of Noah - and Senior could see that being around Olivia and Noah was good for his son. He had asked her rather timidly if it was okay for him to come over every once in a while during Mike's recovery and Olivia had assured him that was perfectly fine, as long as he called ahead.

It was the furthest Mike had walked since getting shot but they had made it from the car to the elevator and after that, to her apartment. Olivia led him to her couch and helped him sit down. There were plenty of pillows to support him and Mike moved about for a while, until he was half sitting, half laying comfortably. It was still early in the afternoon and Olivia suggested he take a nap before Noah got home. She had taken the rest of the day off and had started her weekend early. Two and a half days should be enough for Mike to get into a routine at her place before she had to go back to work.

Mike managed to sleep a little on the couch and Olivia worked on some case files she'd taken home with her. When Lucy brought Noah home, Mike was wide awake again, and let Noah climb on the couch with him.

"Daddy still ouch?" Noah asked him, sitting next to him carefully, just like he had in the hospital.

"Yeah, it's still a little ouch Noah," Mike told him, "but it is getting better."

"Daddy better, daddy play with Noah," the boy said happily and Mike smiled.

"That's right. But not today, right Noah?"

Noah nodded and hopped off the couch. He went into his room and came back with his arms full of toys, which he dropped next to the couch.

"Noah play and daddy see."

Olivia just watched her son with Mike and it warmed her heart to see them together. A while later, she ordered pizza and they ate early. Olivia hoped she could fool Noah a little and start his evening ritual early, so she and Mike would have some time together before Mike was too tired again. His body still had a lot of healing to do from the shooting and he needed a lot of sleep. It actually worked, and she managed to bathe Noah, read him his stories and get him to sleep before eight o'clock. She made some coffee and sat down next to Mike with a content sigh. He was sitting up now, his feet on the floor and he almost looked like his old self again.

One important thing that had really changed though, was that he seemed to have less of a filter between his thoughts and emotions and the outside world. Sometimes he would say things that Olivia thought weren't very tactical. And he'd show his emotions. When it was just the two of them, she actually welcomed that. It helped her open up further too. Mike started rubbing her back with his hand and they smiled at each other.

"I really want to touch you," Mike said, and she liked that his filter was off this time. "More of you," he continued. "All of you."

"You can't have sex yet Mike, you heard the doctor," Olivia said sternly.

Mike moved his hand until he could slip in under her shirt. She shivered when he touched the skin of her back.

"I know, but you can," he said softly and she looked at him in shock.

"So?" she said. "I won't. Not without _you_!"

Mike grinned, continuing to move his hand up under her shirt.

"You sure?"

"Mike ..."

"Liv?"

"You can't ..."

"Why not? Help me up."

Mike was enjoying her confusion but he was pretty sure he would be able to please her without putting too much strain on his own body. And he wanted to. She'd been so perfect over the past weeks and he wanted to do something for her now that he was finally able and allowed to move around again. Olivia wasn't cooperating yet though, so he had some work to do to convince her.

"I have to get into bed at some point," he argued, "or are you going to make me sleep on the couch?"

Olivia smirked.

"Funny, Sergeant."

"I know. So help me up."

He started to stand and Olivia was next to him in a flash, supporting him so he wouldn't put too much strain on his abdominal muscles. His stitched were healing well, but the internal stitching took longer to heal, so those extra three weeks weren't for show. Mike wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders and they walked into the bedroom together. It was still pretty early but Mike knew he'd get sleepy soon. He was still on some pain medication and his evening dose usually knocked him out around ten. Olivia helped him take off his shirt. He could manage the rest himself without needing to stretch too much. Once he was ready to turn in, teeth brushed and face and hands washed, and dressed in just a pair of pajama pants, he took Olivia's hand.

"You're joining me, right?" he asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

He could see hesitation in her big brown eyes when she looked into his greens and he smiled.

"I'm not going to jump you Liv, I just want you close. We've slept apart long enough, don't you think?"

Olivia agreed with that, and got ready quickly too. She checked the doors and windows first, and then changed into a long t-shirt so she wouldn't lead him on too much. She was a little concerned with the kind of closeness Mike had in mind. Also, she wasn't sure if _she_ would be able to keep her hands to herself. It really had been a long three weeks. Mike was on his back, holding his right arm out so he could wrap it around her as soon as she lay down beside him. The bullet had hit him on the left side of his gut, so she wasn't afraid to snuggle up to him on his right side.

"This is so much better than that hospital bed," Mike sighed, and Olivia chuckled.

She had managed to get into the narrow bed at the hospital with him a few times, but her Queen size was definitely more comfortable. She frowned when Mike turned towards her slowly, until he was on his right side, facing her.

"Be careful Mike," she said softly, but he smiled at her.

"I don't want to lie on my back all the time anymore," he told her, "and the doc said I could turn as long as I did it slowly. Besides, I want to look at you."

Olivia moved her face close to Mike's on the pillow and kissed him. Mike returned her kiss hungrily and Olivia wanted to pull back before he'd get too excited, but he wrapped his left arm around her as well to keep her in place. She gave in then, and just enjoyed their closeness and the intimate kiss. Mike moaned softly and something stirred inside her. It really had been too long, and there was still a long wait ahead of them.

Mike let his left hand drift down from her back to her ass, squeezing it softly before caressing her bare thigh.

"Mike," Olivia whispered against his neck, warning him not to go too far.

He didn't say anything and let his hand slip between her thighs. Olivia sighed and tried to squeeze her thighs together but Mike just moved his hand up until his thumb was pressing into her panties.

"Mike," she said again, a little louder.

"Liv?" Mike replied innocently, making her frown and look at him.

"I told you Liv, I know I can't have sex but you can. Let me do this for you."

She bit her lip and he could see in her eyes that she was warming up to the idea. The muscles in her thighs relaxed a little and he used the opportunity to slip his hand between her thighs again, moving his thumb over her panties slowly. Olivia finally seemed to give up her resistance and rolled on her back, parting her legs slightly to give his hand some more room. Now that she was giving in, Mike wanted to take his time enjoying her body and pleasing her. He moved his left hand up, taking her long shirt up with it, until it was bunched up under her chin. He licked his lips when he saw her beautiful breasts, and covered her right breast with his left hand. Olivia arched into his touch and he started rubbing and kneading her breast, pinching her nipple gently until she moaned. His right arm was under her neck, and he moved it until he could reach around her neck over her chest, to cover her right breast with his hand, moving his left hand to her left breast and repeating his ministrations. Olivia was wriggling a little, her breath quickening, and he loved the effect he was having on her. His own body was responding to hers too, but he tried to ignore it for the time being. He wasn't allowed to come anyway, because the involuntary movements of his lower half might still put too much strain on his internal stitches during an orgasm.

It wasn't going to be easy. After working on Olivia's breasts for a while, he had a raging hard-on that was begging for release. He kept focusing on Olivia though, and looked at her face. Her eyes had slipped closed and he leaned in carefully to kiss her parted lips again. She turned into him immediately, moaning into his mouth and grabbing his left hand to push it down her body to the area that was craving some attention by now. Mike chuckled and Olivia smiled against his lips as well. He let her guide his hand to her soft, wet center inside her panties and took over from there, rubbing her gently until he could slip two fingers between her folds. She was soaking wet already and moved her hips up to meet his fingers.

"Someone's eager all of a sudden," he mumbled against Olivia's mouth before kissing her passionately again.

He continued rubbing her sensitive flesh and showered her little nub of pleasure with attention once his fingers were covered with her fluids. Olivia was panting and moaning and he loved the sounds she was making. She was the most amazing and strong person he had ever met and it filled him with pride that she was with him, and submitting to him so easily. She trusted him and he would do all he could to show her that she could indeed trust him. His hips started moving a little as well, pushing his erection into her leg, and he had to make an effort not to get into a rhythm and get himself even more worked up.

He focused on Olivia again, leaning in slowly, testing how much his body could endure, until he managed to put his mouth over her left nipple. He sucked on it and plunged two fingers inside her simultaneously, making Olivia gasp and buck up. He could watch her like this for hours. She was so beautiful, so sexy and so horny. And she was all his. He started a rhythm with his fingers, brushing her clit with his thumb regularly while pushing his fingers in and out of her faster gradually.

"Oh," Olivia sighed and he loved her sounds of surrender.

"Whenever you're ready Liv," he said softly near her ear.

She groaned and he rubbed her clit a little faster, drawing small circles around it while pushing his fingers deeper into her. She bucked up again and Mike just looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed and she was frowning slightly, her full lips parted and all her attention focused on what he was doing to give her body pleasure.

"Ooah," she groaned again and Mike bit his lower lip to distract himself from his own physical reaction to what he was doing to Olivia and how she was responding to it.

Her hips were moving in sync with his fingers now and he wanted to make her come so badly. If only he could scoot down and taste her, make her moan louder and push his tongue inside her ... He was driving himself nuts and put all the pent-up tension in his own body into pleasing hers. He moaned with her when the movements of her hips sped up, meeting her movements with his hand and squeezing her right breast until she was shaking.

"I love you," he panted in her ear, and it was her undoing.

With a long, low moan that went straight to Mike's groin, Olivia let go. Her body shook and he could feel her inner walls contracting around his fingers. It was an amazing thing to feel and watch and as soon as Olivia seemed to be coming down from her high, his mouth was on hers, kissing her passionately because he just needed to feel her. His fingers slipped from her body and he held her close after she broke off the kiss for lack of oxygen.

"That was ... amazing," she whispered when she could speak again, and Mike kissed her shoulder.

Mike's body was still highly sensitive and definitely not satisfied, but it had all been about Olivia for him. He loved her more than life itself and making her happy was his main goal in life. She kissed him and looked into his eyes when she finally relaxed next to him, their faces still very close on the pillow. No words were needed and they just smiled at each other, their eyes conveying all of their love and devotion to each other. It wouldn't be easy to wait three more weeks, but it would all be worth it in the end.

...

 **Leave a review?**


	18. 18 Nauseous

**So many stories, so little time, but this one deserved another chapter too. Enjoy!**

...

18.

The days crept by slowly. After her long weekend, Olivia had to go back to work and the distraction helped a bit. There were cases to solve and questions to answer. Tucker dropped by on Thursday morning and she decided that now was as good a time as any to inform him about her relationship with Mike Dodds. He told her he'd already heard the rumors but had a hard time believing them. She assured him that it was true and that it had been the reason Mike was going to transfer out.

"Well, he's a hero now, so nobody would have gone after him now anyway," Tucker told her, but she didn't think it was very funny. She had almost lost him and it had even made her rethink her own job. She had decided she was going to delegate more from now on, and not be in the field chasing suspects anymore. She was once again short-staffed but that was no reason to put her own life on the line again. It had happened too often already when she had Noah waiting for her at home, and now she had a shot at having a real family and she was taking it.

Just when she thought Tucker had taken the news remarkably well, he told her,

"You know, I thought we had a nice thing going for a while, you and me. Does this mean that I read more into it than what it was?"

Olivia smiled and made a helpless gesture.

"Tucker ... Ed ... Maybe I tried to make it more because I was lonely but ... Well, I enjoyed going out for drinks with you but I don't think it would have become more than that in the long run."

Tucker pursed his lips and gave her a brief nod.

"I appreciate your honesty."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," she offered.

Another nod and she thought she actually heard him sigh softly. It was rather surprising because Ed Tucker hardly ever showed any emotions. He looked at her again and forced a tight smile.

"I hope you'll be happy."

She smiled at him too, a wide smile.

"I am."

...

Olivia was feeling a little nauseous and checked the time. It was only 10.30 AM so she couldn't be hungry yet. She'd had a decent breakfast. Mike had insisted. He was moving around a lot more now and was even venturing outside on his own. He still wasn't allowed to lift heavy things, which meant he couldn't go out with Noah yet either. The toddler was too heavy for him to pick him up so Lucy stayed nearby.

Mike had assured her that Lucy was being totally professional but it still irked her a bit when younger women showed an interest in Mike. Her stomach was acting up again and she put a hand over it, taking a few deep breaths. She shouldn't worry about Mike's devotion to her, and she walked out of her office to get a bottle of water. She swayed a little when she walked back through the squad room and Fin jumped up to grab her arm.

"Liv, you okay?"

She frowned and looked at him.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look awful pale," Fin told her, "and it looked like you were going to fall over."

Olivia shook her head and the words 'I'm fine' were on her lips when she suddenly felt herself getting sick. She pushed her water bottle into Fin's hands and put a hand over her mouth before dashing off to the restroom. She was really sick and reached the toilet just in time before throwing up. Had she eaten something that wasn't agreeing with her? The wave of sickness was over quickly and she cleaned herself up before returning to the squad room to retrieve her bottle of water.

Fin had a concerned look on his face and she forced a smile. She was fine now.

When she returned home that night, she was feeling very tired. It had been an ordinary day, as far as a day at the Special Victims Unit could ever be ordinary, but she felt like she hadn't slept in days. Mike helped her get Noah ready and once he was tucked in and had had his goodnight kisses from mommy and daddy, Mike told her to just relax and he'd make them some coffee. He was really improving daily now and she watched him move around her kitchen. She couldn't help admire the way his ass looked in his jeans and counted the days in her head. Ten more until his next, and hopefully final checkup. It hadn't been easy to keep their hands off each other and she felt it wasn't really fair that he could please her but she couldn't please him in return. He kept telling her it was alright and she could make it up to him later but still ... she wished she could do something for him too.

They settled in on the couch and drank their coffee while watching and discussing the news, and Olivia told him about her talk with Tucker that morning. Mike was glad he had taken it so well but he wasn't comfortable with other men hanging around her. That seemed to be the same for both of them and Olivia smirked.

"Do you really think I'd trade you in for an older model? You're the best catch I could ever wish for, Sergeant Dodds."

Mike wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"And don't you forget it," he said softly, making her laugh out loud.

Olivia turned to face him and Mike leaned in right away to kiss her. Their kissing and touching soon heated up and they were both getting excited.

"Mike," Olivia whispered, "we need to be careful. I don't want you to overdo anything."

He was nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck and moaned softly.

"I know, but I want you so badly," he whispered, and his words made goosebumps break out all over her body.

She felt the same way and her fatigue was totally forgotten.

"I want you too," she whispered back, "but I don't know how ..."

"It's been too long," Mike whimpered, pushing her down on the couch and moving his body over hers.

"But it's too soon," Olivia said softly, although her body wasn't agreeing with her at all.

"Maybe if we take it real slow," Mike said hopefully and Olivia chuckled.

"I don't think that is even possible with you," she said.

Mike groaned and kissed her passionately again, making her squirm underneath him. They were both fully dressed but he was pushing his hips into hers anyway.

"Doesn't it hurt anymore?" Olivia asked him hesitantly when they broke off the kiss.

"Nope," Mike said.

She knew he'd been reducing his pain medication and wondered how much was still in his system. He was still rocking against her and it was stimulating even through their clothes. They'd never gone this long without sex since they started and it was getting more and more difficult not to give in to their physical need. But he hadn't been cleared yet and she didn't want to make his condition worse.

Mike had started undoing her blouse and was kissing his way down between her breasts, kissing the insides of her breasts and rubbing one thumb over a hard nipple over her bra. Olivia felt her body respond and she pushed her hips up to meet his.

"Changing your mind?" Mike asked her from between her breasts.

"No," she sighed, but it didn't sound very convincing.

Mike tugged down one of her straps and exposed a breast. When his mouth closed over it and he started licking her nipple slowly, Olivia let out a long, longing moan. It had been too long. She wasn't sure how, but somehow, they ended up in bed together and her clothes had come off. Mike was in his boxer briefs and nothing else. He was leaning over her and she traced his newest scars with her fingers.

"Doesn't hurt anymore," Mike said softly and before she could respond, he kissed her deeply.

Olivia stopped resisting him and let him shower her body with attention. He kissed and licked and sucked her in all the right places, until he settled on his stomach between her legs, his tongue tracing her wet folds and finding her throbbing core, and his hands caressing the outsides of her thighs.

"Oh Mike," she whispered, and she felt his warm tongue push inside her.

She arched her back and whimpered when he did it again. He didn't let up and soon she was bucking up against his face, surges of pleasure coursing through her body. Mike was panting and moaning along with her while devouring her and she started shaking when she felt her climax approach.

She tried to warn him but all she could manage was a soft 'oh my' and then a loud 'oooh!' before her orgasm crashed over her. Her body shook and Mike kept his mouth over her opening to catch the fluids that were being pushed out of her. She could feel him moving rhythmically against her tender flesh and she reached for him, when she heard a loud groan come from between her legs. She lifted her head to look at him and could see his whole body shaking. He was holding on to her thighs and had moved his mouth away from her body to catch his breath. He had had an orgasm too ...

Olivia sat up quickly and leaned over him. This shouldn't have happened. What if he pulled one of his internal stitches?

"Are you alright?" she asked him softly.

Mike rolled over very slowly until he was on his back, his head still between her thighs. She could now see how wet his boxer briefs had become. Mike looked up at her with a silly grin on his face.

"Never better."

...


	19. 19 Baby

19.

Olivia was a little concerned but Mike refused flat-out to go to his doctor because he'd had a spontaneous ejaculation. He was quite certain that no damage had been done and tried to assure her that he really felt better than before. Sexual tension couldn't be good for his recovery either, he argued, so it was all good. Olivia did keep some more distance from him, and he warned her that his frustration would only build up that way. He was feeling stronger and was more than ready to resume some normal activity again, but his doctors, his father and Olivia wouldn't let him.

Walking was good and he spent hours walking through the city when Olivia was working. He slept well and his fear of sinking back into a deep sleep he wouldn't be able to wake up from was subsiding. In stead, he worried about Olivia. She seemed pale and tired to him, and he wondered if she wasn't working too hard. She seemed to be losing some weight too, and he suspected she wasn't eating well. He couldn't wait for the final days until his checkup to pass so Olivia would finally agree with him that he was as good as new, and ready to rock. He would take her out to dinner and make love to her all night long. He really, really missed making love to her. Maybe it was eating away a little at her too, he thought. Maybe that was why she was so pale lately.

Three days before his checkup, he decided to visit the team. All the officers and detectives that were present, stood up and applauded when he walked into the squad room. He tried to wave them off, really not feeling like a hero at all. If anything, he'd made a stupid move, trying to grab Munson's gun. He was very lucky to be alive. Fin, Carisi and Rollins all approached him and asked him how he was doing, telling him it was good to see him up and about. Olivia emerged from her office and the detectives all stepped aside automatically. Mike didn't hesitate and pulled the Lieutenant in his arms. He kissed her deeply and was both surprised and relieved that Olivia didn't stop him. When they broke apart, she was smiling widely. Proudly. It warmed his heart. The others all pretended to look away but he knew they'd watched them. So what? He was proud too. The most beautiful, kind and strong woman in the universe was choosing to be with him and finally, everyone could know about it.

He spent some time catching up with everyone and then told Olivia he would pick Noah up from pre-school so she could come straight home. She was grateful and it struck him again how tired she looked. Happy, but tired. When he was saying goodbye to everyone, Fin pulled him aside. Leave it to Fin to notice that something was off with Olivia.

"Hey Dodds, Liv hasn't been well lately. You know anything about that?" Fin asked him softly.

Mike looked at Olivia, who was sitting behind her desk again, and then looked at Fin again.

"I think she isn't eating well and she works too hard. Or do you think there's more to it?"

Fin glared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Really man? She's been moody, pale, sick and throwing up, and you don't think there's more to it?"

Mike blinked rapidly a few times, trying to process what Fin was telling him. She'd been throwing up? Well, that would explain the weight loss. But why? He looked at Olivia again. She seemed to be working diligently behind her laptop. Why would she be throwing up? And why hadn't he noticed that?

"She gets nauseous around ten, ten thirty so you wouldn't know," Fin continued. "She hasn't told you?"

Mike shook his head and looked at Fin again. Fin seemed annoyed with his ignorance and suddenly it hit him. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Fin grinned at him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Finally catching on, daddy?"

Mike's mouth was flapping. He was stunned. Could it be? They'd been active enough before he got shot but she said she was on birth control. Could it be? And if so, did she even know? Fin shook his head and walked away from him, back to his desk. Mike snapped out of his frozen state and walked straight into Olivia's office. She looked up, clearly surprised that he was still there and he closed the door behind him quickly.

"Liv, have you been throwing up?"

Olivia took off her glasses and frowned.

"A few times, yes. Must have been something I ate. Why?"

He walked up to her and put a hand on her forehead. She didn't have a fever.

"How long?" he asked her urgently.

She looked at him confused.

"How long what Mike?"

"How long have you been throwing up?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow and looked away, trying to remember when the nausea had started.

"I'm not sure. I haven't kept track. I've been feeling a little shaky for a while now but I put it down to stress, you know, you being shot and all."

Mike crouched down beside her chair and took her hands in his.

"When were you going to tell me about this Liv?" he asked her softly.

Olivia bit her lip and shrugged.

"I didn't want to burden you with my little hiccups. You have enough on your plate."

Mike shook his head. She still didn't get it.

"Liv, please. Can you finally accept that you're not on your own anymore? I'm here for you just as much as you're here for me."

She smiled then and squeezed his hands.

"I know," she said softly but he wondered if she really did.

Clearly, she hadn't given it any thought to tell him that she hadn't been feeling well. And she obviously hadn't thought about the possibility that she might be pregnant at all. There wasn't an easy way to break it to her so he just forged ahead.

"Liv, don't you think that this nausea might be some kind of late morning sickness?"

Her mouth fell open and her eyes reflected pure shock. He watched her think about it for a minute, and saw different emotions swirl around in her big brown eyes. Gradually, her shock gave way to doubt, to disbelief and then to something he could only describe as pure joy. She put a hand over her mouth and the joy was now mixed with fear.

"Liv. Wouldn't that be great?" he asked her, trying to hold her gaze.

He really meant it. Just the thought of having created a new life with her, filled him with a sense of pride and love that he'd never experienced before. He saw tears well in her eyes then, and stood up to pull her up with him.

"Mike," she just sighed, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him and kissing her neck softly.

When she moved away to look at him, he had a wide grin on his face and she couldn't suppress a small smile. She still looked a little afraid too though.

"Liv, I'm getting a test right away and we're taking it tonight. Well ... you are," he added with a chuckle and she managed another little smile.

Olivia finally spoke.

"You ... you mean you'd actually be happy if I was pregnant? At my age?"

He pulled her into his chest again and kissed her forehead.

"Age is just a number Liv and you're really not too old to have a healthy baby."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. Baby. He felt chills run down his back. A baby. They might be having a baby!

...

The rest of Olivia's work day was a blur. Why hadn't she thought of it herself? Could she really be pregnant? And was Mike really jumping for joy at the mere possibility? He'd looked like a kid on Christmas morning and it made her feel warm and tingly all over. A baby. They might be having a baby! When she got home that night, Mike had already bathed Noah. They were waiting for her on the couch, Noah in his pajamas, and watching a cartoon. They took their time tucking Noah in for the night together and once he was nodding off, Mike pushed her back into the living room to show her the pregnancy test he'd bought.

She swallowed. Part of her wanted to do the test, and another part was totally freaked out. So much would change if she turned out to be pregnant. She was 47 and would probably be put on bed rest for months. But having Mike's baby was like a miracle and she wanted that miracle. Either way, she'd have to take the test, so she took it from his hand slowly and looked up at him. Mike rubbed her upper arms gently and kissed her softly on the lips.

"We're doing this together, whatever it says, okay?"

She nodded and looked at the test again. Then she turned around to head to the bathroom.

...

"One more minute Liv. Please sit down."

She was jittery and was pacing in their bedroom, waiting for the three minutes to pass that it took for the test to complete. She sat down next to Mike on the bed, letting out a long sigh.

"I'm nervous too," Mike admitted.

"I'm gonna be a huge old whale," Olivia whined. "You'll be so sorry for knocking me up."

He grinned and patted her knee.

"No I won't. You'll be carrying my child. It will only make me love you more."

She jumped up again, unable to process the love in his eyes and his words. She was just too nervous. When the last minute had finally passed, she was afraid to pick up the test and asked Mike to do it. She had turned her back to him and held her breath while he picked up the test to look at it. When she didn't hear anything for several seconds, she turned around slowly to look at him. He was staring down at the test in his hand, biting his lower lip and shaking his head. Olivia took a step towards him hesitantly. Mike looked up at her and she saw tears in his eyes. A wide smile appeared on his face then and he closed the distance between them to wrap his arms around her tightly. Goose bumps broke out all over her body. Did this mean that ... And then Mike sighed, his voice thick with emotion when he whispered to her,

"Liv, we're having a baby!"

...

 **A/N: I know, no Doddson smut in this chapter but this was just too sweet. They will celebrate the good news as soon as Mike gets the all clear from the doctor so stay tuned for more soon. :)**


	20. 20 All Clear

**Note to those who asked for some angst around the pregnancy: This story is supposed to be smutty, not angsty. I'm sure there are a lot of pregnancy stories out there, but this is actually my very first where I have an older Liv get pregnant (and probably my only one too). We're going for a super happy ending for Mike and Liv because we can't accept that Mike Dodds is no more ...**

 **Having gotten that off my chest, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

...

20.

Now that Olivia knew why she'd been feeling sick and tired, it didn't bother her as much. Mike insisted they visit her doctor for a checkup, and because of her age, Olivia's doctor referred her to a gynecologist immediately. She was still reeling a bit when they arrived at the hospital two days after finding out she was pregnant. She was glad that she'd been supportive of Mike, who hadn't been allowed to consume alcohol during his recovery, so she hadn't drank either. Coffee was out now too, and they were eager to find out exactly how far along she was.

After going through a long list of questions and a basic physical exam, a nurse finally wheeled in an ultrasound machine. The gynecologist explained to them that they should not expect to see much yet, because it was probably too early to see the foetus clearly. Olivia hadn't been able to pinpoint exactly when she'd had her last period, since it hadn't been regular for a while. They did know when they had had sex last and they both blushed when they told the friendly gynecologist the date. How could they ever forget that date, the night right before the Mike got shot ...

"And before that?" the woman asked them kindly, pen in hand.

They looked at each other again and Olivia saw amusement in Mike's eyes. There had hardly been any days when they didn't have sex at least once.

"We ehm ... were quite active," Mike stated. "All the time, actually."

Olivia blushed again but smiled when the doctor looked at her and winked.

"Good for you," she said cheerfully, more to Olivia than Mike and Olivia glanced at her younger lover. Good for her indeed.

"Well, I'm not complaining either," Mike said with a wide grin, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Olivia. "At least I won't anymore, after my doctor clears me for active duty."

That made the doctor laugh out loud, and Olivia decided that she shouldn't feel mortified about discussing these things with her gynecologist.

"Well, it's good to know that mom and dad are so happy together," the woman told them. "And just so you know, it is perfectly fine to have sex during a normal pregnancy. Mom's body is quite capable of telling you both what is okay and what isn't as your pregnancy progresses."

Olivia expressed some concern about her age and the doctor acknowledged that she would need to be monitored closely. Bedrest might become necessary in the later stages, but they shouldn't get too far ahead of themselves.

"Let's see if we can spot the little bean yet first, shall we?"

Olivia tried not to be too disappointed when it turned out that there wasn't much to see yet. She was just going to take the woman's word for it, that the small grey blob was indeed the beginnings of a human being. They were told she was probably about six weeks along, give or take a few days, and they couldn't detect a heartbeat yet. They scheduled a new appointment for two weeks later. At about eight weeks, the heartbeat should be visible.

The doctor wrapped up with some advice about Olivia's eating pattern. She shouldn't lose any more weight, and would have to find things she wanted to eat and would be able to hold down. They nausea was usually over before noon, so she should get a good lunch and dinner in every day from now on. Drinking enough liquids was very important too and Mike assured the woman that he'd be monitoring Olivia closely. Olivia rolled her eyes at that, wondering if he was planning to follow her around all day now. But she knew she would have to think about more than just her own appetite now, or lack thereof, and promised she would eat and drink more.

Mike wrapped his arm around her when they left the gynecologist's office and she smiled up at him.

"I think we need to celebrate," he said softly, kissing her hair.

"Not until after your final checkup Mike," Olivia said once again.

They had had this discussion for days now but she wouldn't budge. She could wait another day if that meant they wouldn't have to worry about Mike anymore. His final checkup, or rather his hopefully final checkup, was the next day and when Olivia told Mike that night that she was really exhausted, he finally backed off a little. She wasn't really that tired, but she wasn't going to take any chances now. She lay awake for a while, her hands on her stomach. There was a new life growing in there. She had given up hope years ago that she'd ever be a mom, and adopting Noah had been the biggest blessing in her life. She could still hardly fathom that she would have two children soon. Noah was going to be a big brother. They hadn't told him yet, but she had visions of them as a family already. The Benson-Dodds family. Who would have thought?

...

She still hadn't heard from Mike. Olivia had been extremely busy with a sensitive case, and she'd been in meetings all day long to keep the press as well as 1PP at bay. She'd sent Mike a quick text around the time she thought his checkup would be over, but he hadn't replied yet. Around 4 PM she was finally back in her office, a pile of paperwork mocking her from her desk. She checked her phone again and didn't even have a missed call. Just a text from Lucy, saying she had picked Noah up and was taking him to his friends' house as agreed. She'd almost forgotten he had a play date and she was thankful that Lucy was so attentive. She was just replying to the text, thanking the nanny, when she heard Fin greet someone enthusiastically. She looked up and saw that Mike had arrived and her heart jumped up. It would just hit her sometimes how handsome he was. And he was all hers. And carrying flowers?

She put her phone away and walked into the squad room to greet him. He was smiling from ear to ear and opened his arms wide when he saw her approach.

"I got the all clear Liv," he said triumphantly.

He hugged her and then handed her the beautiful bouquet of white roses.

"For my love, to thank you for patience and for nursing me back to health."

Olivia glanced around and blushed a little. Her squad members busied themselves with other things quickly. Mike wrapped one arm around her shoulders and leaned over to tell her softly,

"Any chance I can whisk you away from here so we can celebrate in private?"

Her stomach lurched at the thought of finally 'celebrating' with Mike again and she bit her lip.

"Or we could just go up to the roof," Mike added, and now she was blushing full on.

She swatted his chest and tried to shake off the tension that was growing rapidly in her body at the mere memory of her and Mike on the roof. She wanted him badly but since getting caught by Barba in the cribs, they had agreed they wouldn't have sex at the station ever again.

"I ... I think I can get away early," she stammered, and Mike kissed her temple softly.

"Let's go then. I have plans for you."

Fin smirked when she started packing up to head out early and she avoided looking at him when she and Mike made their way to the door. As soon as they were inside the elevator, Mike pushed her up against the back of the elevator and started kissing her. Olivia was more than ready to take things further but when the elevator dinged, letting them know they had arrived on the ground floor, they broke apart, both slightly out of breath.

"Home?" Olivia asked softly, but Mike shook no.

"Just come with me. You'll see," he told her with a grin.

He hailed a cab and rattled off an address quickly to the driver through the window before opening the door for her to let her get in. Olivia sighed and decided to trust that he knew what he was doing. They were silent during the entire ride, but their hands found the inside of each others' thighs a few times, until they both chuckled softly. After six whole weeks of abstinence, they were both more than ready for some serious physical activity.

Olivia was surprised when the cab stopped in front of the Washington Square Hotel in Greenwich Village. Mike just smiled when he paid the driver. He hopped out of the cab to walk around quickly and open the door for her. He offered her his arm and she accepted it. The white roses still in her other arm, she was beginning to feel a little giddy. He was treating her like a princess and she liked it, a lot. They walked into the hotel lobby and Mike told the receptionist he had a reservation. Olivia wondered briefly about Noah but before she could ask Mike about him, he took her arm again and guided her to the elevator.

"Don't worry about Noah. Lucy's taking care of everything," he told her softly. "We're staying here tonight."

He held up his free hand immediately, just in case she'd start objecting, and she closed her mouth, having opened it to say something but reconsidering. Mike pressed the top button of the elevator. Two other people joined them in the elevator and they stood next to each other in silence. Olivia shook her head. It was such a one-eighty after they day she'd had but somehow, it felt very right to be whisked away and taken to a luxurious hotel. She wasn't going to ask what it cost but it had to be expensive.

When she saw their room, she almost did want to ask about the cost. It was a very spacious room with a King-size bed.

"It's an Executive King room," Mike said contently. "Only the best for my love."

The room came with lots of extras, including matching bath robes, a flat-screen TV and a coffee maker. Olivia opened the closet and was stunned to find two of her own outfits in there, and an extra suit for Mike.

"You've been here already," she said.

Mike stood behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"I figured you'd want to strip out of your work clothes as soon as possible," he said softly near her ear before kissing her neck.

His hands moved to the front to pull her black blouse out of her black slacks and Olivia leaned against his chest.

"Stripping sounds good," she admitted.

"Wanna take a shower?" Mike whispered, and goose bumps erupted all over her body.

She turned around in his arms and they started undressing each other. They tried not to rush, but they were eager to finally be able to be together without holding back and their movements became a little frantic. After the last pieces of clothing had hit the floor, they kissed each other deeply and Olivia thought she might come from feeling his naked body against hers alone. She didn't need any foreplay and judging by Mike's erection, he didn't either. They managed to find their way into the spacious shower but soon their soapy hands were all over each other and they both had a spontaneous orgasm just from touching each other under the warm spray. Olivia laughed when she wrapped her arms around Mike's waist.

"Alright. Now that that's out of the way, we can go slow, yes?"

"Yes," Mike grunted, hiding his face in her hair.

They finished showering slowly, caressing each other while they soaped up and rinsed off, and getting worked up all over again. They grabbed a towel after turning off the shower, but only dried themselves off haphazardly while moving towards the big bed that was waiting for them. Olivia hopped on first, and turned around just in time to see Mike crawling towards her, his erection bobbing happily. She scooted back quickly until her head hit the pillow.

"Mine," Mike growled before dropping his body on top of hers.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed, wrapping her arms around him, her mouth finding his again.

They made out like a couple of teenagers for a few minutes, Mike's hand drifting all over her body and Olivia felt like he was setting her on fire with each touch. She wanted him inside her again at last and pushed him on his back, straddling his waist quickly. Mike looked up at her expectantly, his hands reaching for her full breasts automatically.

"Mine," she said softly, caressing his muscular chest before dropping down to kiss his chest.

Her hands moved further down and her lips followed. Mike was writhing beneath her, one hand tangled in her hair, and she teased him a little when she scooted back, rubbing him with her wetness a few times before moving down further. Her hands and lips found his abdomen and she traced his scar with her tongue before kissing it softly. Meanwhile, another part of his body was screaming for attention. She moved a little to her left and wrapped one hand around his erect member. Mike groaned and reached for her but she'd moved down too far and he missed. His body jolted when she placed a few wet kisses on his glistening tip and then licked it slowly.

Her own body was throbbing and she wanted him inside her desperately. It had been too long. Way too long. She moved forward again, positioning herself above him. Mike held his breath and rubbed her knees while she moved into place. She lowered herself and felt him push up inside her about an inch. She moaned and closed her eyes, her head tilting back and her hands finding his on her knees. She continued to sink down around his rock-hard erection, feeling him fill her up completely again at last. He was so big and so perfect for her and she stilled for a few seconds once he was completely inside her. He was taking deep breaths too and she knew it had to be the same for him.

They looked at each other and she could see lust, desire and love in his beautiful green eyes. They were finally one again and she started to move slowly, tilting her hips until she found the perfect angle. Mike started moving with her, grabbing her hips to guide and support her movements. She tried to keep her eyes open to look at his amazing body while they made love, but soon the feeling became too overwhelmingly intense and she closed her eyes. She leaned forward so she could support herself, her palms on his heaving chest. They went faster and a little harder, moving as one body. Mike's grunts and Olivia's cries created a new love song, expressing so much more than just a physical union. Death had almost come between them but they had gotten through and had created a new life in stead. It was the most beautiful proof of their love for each other and Olivia dropped forward to kiss Mike deeply, not wanting their dance of love to end yet.

Mike wrapped his arms around her shoulders and turned them around in one fluent movement, never breaking their intimate connection. He kissed her again and then pushed himself up. Olivia opened her legs wider and wrapped them around his waist, closing her eyes again. There was no better feeling than this, to be filled to the max by the love of her life. Mike's grunts became louder when they found their rhythm again and sped up once more. His strong body was thrusting into her and Olivia cried out when he hit just the right spot deep inside her. Mike repeated the same movement, focused on pleasing her, until she knew her release was imminent.

"Don't stop baby," she panted, arching her back.

"Come for me Liv," Mike panted, increasing the intensity of this thrusts even more.

"Oh God," Olivia moaned.

"Fuck," Mike spat between grunts.

"Mike, I ..."

"Go baby."

"Oh my ..."

"Yeah."

"Aah!"

The entire bed shook when Olivia shattered around her lover, crying out in pleasure. Mike continued moving deep inside her and then reached his climax as well. She could feel him throbbing inside her and it only added to her own pleasure, and they continued to move together until they were completely satisfied. Mike dropped to his elbows and kissed her shoulder. Olivia wrapped her arms around him and held him close while they both caught their breaths. She never wanted to let him go, ever again.

...

 **More?**


	21. 21 Marry Me

**Wow, 250 reviews already, thank you all so much! I haven't forgotten about this story, please don't worry. I'm just having a hard time finding writing time on any of my stories these days. You know, real life getting in the way.**

 **Of the three stories I have running at the moment, I plan to finish this one first (this being the least complicated one), so stay tuned. Here's a long and romantic chapter for you. Enjoy!**

...

21.

Olivia was feeling a bit bubbly. Being whisked away from work to a hotel and finally making love to her man again was like a fairytale. And she'd never really pictured her life like that at all. Olivia Benson was anything but a fairytale character. She was about the grime and the pain in the world, a product of it and fighting against it. But today ... she allowed herself to let her childhood dream resurface. Because when it came down to it, every little girl dreamed of being a princess. Even little Olivia Benson. She'd tucked those dreams far away at an early age, and had taught herself never to expect any of it to become more than a dream or a story in a book or on a big screen. And now here she was, with her very own Prince Charming and carrying his child.

She heard Mike rummaging in the bathroom while she stood in front of the tall mirror on the door of the closet, putting her earrings in. He really had thought of everything, bringing her red dress and matching jewelry, even a clasp to put her hair up loosely, shoes, everything. He was taking her out to dinner in the hotel restaurant and had even put both of their phones away. They only had this one evening and night before real life would kick in again, so he intended to make the most of it. It was a relief that she was feeling pretty good at night despite her pregnancy, and she was actually feeling a little hungry. Their earlier activities might have something to do with that, she thought, smiling at her own reflection. Her eyes were shining and she took a deep breath. She hadn't seen herself this happy in, well, forever.

Mike came out of the bathroom, dressed in his dress shirt and tie and black pants and stood behind her, placing his hands on her hips. They just stared at each other in the mirror for a few moments, seeing the love and happiness in each others' eyes.

"Ready to go?" he asked her softly, and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah."

Mike kissed her shoulder and then released her to get his black jacket. When they were both ready to go, he offered her his arm and Olivia took it. She really felt like a princess.

...

Dinner was relaxed and Mike was glad he'd chosen a hotel where he was sure they wouldn't run into anyone they knew. He wasn't going to tell Olivia how much he'd paid for the arrangement. It didn't matter. She was worth it and he hoped she would still be as happy as she looked right now at the end of the night. He was quite certain she had no idea what he had planned for her later on and he was actually nervous about it. After all, they had never discussed it and he didn't know if Olivia had ever considered ...

"Hey."

Her voice pulled him out of his musings and he looked at the woman sitting across from him. She was so beautiful in her red dress, with long sleeves and just a promise of cleavage, but knowing what was beneath it, made his heart beat faster every single time. She was perfect. He wasn't going to say she was unblemished. He wasn't blind. He'd seen her scars, telling the story of her long career in law enforcement and a chapter in her life that still had its effects on her. But _she_ was perfect to him. He loved her for who she was, and her luscious, sexy body was just a huge bonus, scars and all. And he wanted her to know that he was in for the long haul. Not just because of the baby. A shiver shot up his spine thinking about the baby. He was going to be a father! He already felt like a father for Noah, but with the new baby, he'd actually get to be there from day one. Even before day one. They both wished they had seen Noah's first days too. They couldn't love the little boy more and they hoped that being a big brother would be as thrilling for Noah as having another baby was for them. He tried not to worry too much about possible complications because of Olivia's age. She was perfect, so their baby would be perfect.

"Hey," Olivia said again. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," he said without hesitation, reaching for her hand on the table.

She smiled at him and asked him if he felt like sharing his thoughts.

"Just that I love you so much and how happy I am about the baby," he said quietly, intertwining his fingers with her.

Olivia bit her lower lip and something shifted in his lower abdomen. She seemed at a loss for words and it was a romantic moment between them, but he was beginning to feel aroused again already. The things that mouth had done to him ... He swallowed hard and saw a smirk forming on her face.

"Looks like that's not all you're thinking."

He grinned and shook his head.

"I admit it," he told her honestly. "I also thought about how badly I want you. Again."

She didn't seem opposed to the idea at all and shifted a little in her seat.

"Wanna skip dessert and go back to our room?" she asked him seductively.

But however tempting it was, he didn't want their time together to be just about sex, so he declined, for now.

"Not yet Liv. Let's do this right, okay? We deserve it."

She seemed a little puzzled and he couldn't blame her for not understanding completely. But that was because she didn't know about his plans yet. She took a deep breath and he watched her chest rise and fall.

"Okay," she sighed. "If you'll just stop looking at me like _I'm_ dessert."

They both laughed at that and shook off the sexual tension in their bodies to focus on finishing their dinner like civilized people did. Mike had one beer at the end of dinner, supporting her sobriety by not drinking any more. He wanted to be sober tonight, and if they were getting drunk later on it wouldn't be from alcohol. They chatted some more about Noah and the latest cute things he'd learned to say and do, and a little about work, until they had finished their desserts and Mike looked at his girlfriend expectantly.

"Ready to get out of here?" he asked her.

"Sure. Where to?"

"Upstairs?"

"Please."

She giggled softly when they got up to leave, and he loved that sound. He wanted her to be carefree and happy and he would do everything in his power to make sure nothing and no one would ever be able to hurt her again. The first time they'd been together in Olivia's apartment, he'd told her she'd been cheated out of happiness long enough. But no more, from now on. As soon as they were alone in the elevator, they had a quick make-out session until the doors opened on their floor. They hurried to their room and as soon as the door closed behind them, Olivia pinned him to the door and started kissing him passionately again, tugging at his shirt and moaning into his mouth. But he had other plans. Well, he did have _those_ plans, but he needed to do something else first. So he put his hands on Olivia's upper arms and pushed her away from him a little.

She was surprised and looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"What Mike?" she said softly and he chuckled at her impatience.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Can't it wait?" Olivia asked and he laughed again.

"No. Absolutely not."

She arched an eyebrow and took a step back, placing her hands on her hips.

"This had better be good, Sergeant."

He was getting nervous again and he could tell that she had noticed. He guided her to the bed and she smirked at him, but he shook his head.

"No Liv, not yet."

She made a pouting face but sat down, crossing her legs and clasping her hands around her knee. Mike moved around the bed quickly and pulled his surprise out from under his pillow before Olivia could turn around to see what he was doing. He held his hands behind his back when he walked back around the bed and stood in front of her. This was it. The moment of truth. He cleared his throat and then sat down on his knees in front of Olivia. She uncrossed her legs and looked at him, still not getting what he was doing.

"Mike ..."

"Ssssh," he said softly.

He took a deep breath and put one hand over her hands in her lap.

"Olivia, I want to ask you something and I ... I know this may come as a surprise but ... and I swear it's not just because of the baby ... I ..."

He was stammering and he knew he had to get the words out fast, before Olivia would catch on and maybe try to stop him.

"I love you more than life itself and I want to ask you if ... Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

He quickly showed her the little box he'd been hiding behind his back and opened it with trembling fingers to reveal the ring he had bought for her. Olivia wasn't moving a muscle. She was just staring at the ring, totally shocked.

"Liv?" he said softly. "Say something?"

Olivia took a deep breath and swallowed, and he thought her lips were trembling a little when she finally looked at him and spoke.

"Mike, I ... I never expected ... I ..."

"Please say yes."

She _had_ to say yes. He didn't know what he'd do if she didn't. He reached for her right hand and looked at her again. He wanted so badly to put that ring on her finger.

"Marry me, Olivia."

She was still taking deep breaths and he wondered if she was having an anxiety attack. He rubbed the back of her hand gently with his thumb, still waiting for her answer. Just when he began bracing himself for her rejection, she put him out of his misery.

"Yes."

It hadn't been more than a whisper and he couldn't believe he'd heard correctly.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

He was smiling so widely that his cheeks hurt and Olivia started to smile as well. He jumped up and pulled her up with him to wrap his arms around her.

"Okay," he said, kissing her neck softly before taking her right hand again to put the ring on it.

Olivia leaned against his chest, her left arm around his waist, and looked at her hand, now adorned with a simple but elegant golden ring with a small diamond embedded in it. She looked up at him then and he still couldn't stop smiling. There were tears in her eyes and she looked so happy.

"You'll marry me," he sighed.

"I will," she breathed back and then their mouths joined together in a deep kiss.

Mike felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. She wanted to marry him! She said yes! She would be even more his than she had been before.

 _Mine. Mine. Mine._

He devoured her mouth and this time, he didn't protest when she started tugging his shirt out of his pants. He found the zipper of her dress and as soon as her dress hit the floor, his jacket, tie and shirt followed. Olivia was wearing the red lace underwear he'd brought for her and she literally was sex on heels right now. After another deep kiss Olivia moved away from him to scoot backwards on the bed until her back hit the headboard. She was still wearing her red stiletto heels and Mike swallowed hard. That was his fiancé. His fiancé ... she was going to be his wife. Just a few seconds later, his pants and boxer briefs had hit the floor and he was taking off his shoes and socks in one go. Olivia giggled when he crawled towards her on the big bed and he growled when he reached her, sitting on his knees between her legs. He dipped down to kiss her lace-covered breasts and Olivia arched her back to accommodate him, opening her legs wider so he could come closer.

Mike wanted to take it slow but he was intoxicated. She was going to marry him. Everyone would know she was his forever. And she was having his baby. He didn't resist when Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her down until her head hit the pillow, and he found his home between her legs again. They had had sex in a lot of different positions, but this was Olivia surrendering herself to him and it was perfect. He unclasped her bra quickly and his mouth was on her erect nipple even before the bra hit the floor somewhere in the hotel room. She sighed and her eyes were closed. She really was surrendering to him and it filled him with pride, and even more love for the woman that had stolen his heart.

He couldn't get enough of kissing her body, literally everywhere. They turned around a few times but ended up like they had started, minus Olivia's red lace thong. She was still wearing her heels and Mike whispered in her ear,

"Keep them on."

Olivia shivered beneath him. He'd already checked how wet and ready she was for him, with his lips, his tongue and his fingers, until she was gasping for air.

"Mike, please. I want you inside me," she'd sighed, and he was very happy to oblige.

Her body fit his like a glove and feeling himself enter her would never get old. She groaned softly, her eyes closed, and he held his breath while he pushed deeper. The way her body was gripping him, and the way her full lips were parted while she panted his name and a few other words were almost enough to make him come. He stilled for a second to get a hold of himself and she opened her eyes.

"Easy Liv," he sighed and she gave him a cocky smile.

"Gotta keep the wife happy Mike," she said and the word wife made him grin again.

He pushed deeper, making Olivia moan again and she grabbed his hips.

"Easy," he panted again but Olivia bucked up until their hips finally met and he was in all the way.

"Make love to your fiancé, Sergeant," Olivia said.

"Yes, Lieutenant," he answered and before Olivia could respond, he pulled back quickly and thrust back into her, hard and fast.

Olivia let out a cry of surprise as well as pleasure, and dug her fingernails in his ass.

"More," she panted and he did it again.

He wanted to savor this night but Olivia was urging him on, telling him they had all night and she needed it _now_. Were her pregnancy hormones kicking in already? No time to think. He pulled back slightly again and thrust into her again, feeling that familiar burn in his lower half start to build already.

"Don't stop."

He moved again and didn't stop then. He wasn't going to last long but neither was Olivia. She was dripping and the sound of wet flesh meshing together soon filled their room, together with moans, groans and cries of pleasure. She wrapped her long legs around him and when he leaned in to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his as well. It was the best place to be, completely wrapped up in the woman he loved. She was going to marry him!

He kept going, moving his rock-hard member deep inside her, hitting all the right spots for both of them, until he knew Olivia was going to come apart.

"Let go baby," he said softly in her ear, still plunging into her hard and fast.

She said something but he couldn't understand it. A string of swear words escaped her mouth and he added a few of his own when they both hurled towards their climax fast. Her high pitched cries and his low grunts became louder and their movements more frantic until he felt her shudder beneath him, and felt her body contract around him. He kept going until he joined her in ecstasy, growling when he came and pumped his seed into her, shocks wracking his body until he was completely spent. Olivia's arms and legs were still wrapped around him and he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. They were both panting and Olivia slowly moved her legs until her shoes hit the bed.

"You're so perfect," Mike sighed. "And you're all mine."

"All yours," Olivia whispered back. "All yours Mike."

...

...

 **The next chapter will pick up where this one ended, only from Olivia's point of view. Meanwhile, reviews make me happy :)  
**


	22. 22 Rough

**FYI: this is the only one of my stories where an older Olivia gets pregnant AND possibly the only story where she's older and gets married, because to be honest, I don't think she'd be the marrying kind at all (anymore. Maybe when she was younger or in an alternate universe...) So I'm just letting out all my own hopelessly romantic notions in this odd story. Why?** ** _Because_** **.**

 **This is a short chapter to tie you over until I can get a little more content on paper. Enjoy!**

...

22.

When they had calmed down a little and were lying side by side on the bed, Olivia finally kicked off her high heels while Mike covered their naked bodies with a sheet. Olivia snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest so she could listen to his steady heartbeat. It had been comforting to her, those long nights at the hospital while he was in a coma. And now his heart belonged to her completely. He wanted to marry her. And more surprisingly, she had said yes. She still felt insecure sometimes, knowing Mike got a lot of attention from younger women, but today he had wiped away all her insecurities. He wanted to marry her. And when he'd said it wasn't just because of the baby, she had believed him. He really wanted this life with her, and with Noah and the little pea growing inside her.

She looked up at him and he smiled at her. She loved his smile. When he looked at her like that, she felt like she was the only woman in the world. It was amazing how they had started out just fucking out some of the tension that came along with the job, and were here now, ready to share the rest of their lives together and expecting a child. Their love child. She tried not to dwell too much on the fact that, in retrospect, she'd already been pregnant before Mike got shot. She could have been doing this alone. But she didn't have to. He was still here. She moved herself up so she could kiss him and when Mike reached for her to tangle his hand in her hair while they kissed, she had to break off the kiss to take a deep breath.

"What Liv?" Mike asked softly, concern showing in his eyes immediately.

Before, she would have just said it was nothing, but tonight she was going to be honest. He was going to be her husband. The word was so foreign to her that she repeated it out loud.

"Husband."

Mike grinned and reached around her so he could pull her on top of him.

"Yeah. Sounds pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, it sure does," Olivia agreed, settling between his legs. "I was just thinking Mike, how right this feels. I can hardly believe this is my life now. Just a few months ago, I was wondering if it was really weird to be fucking my subordinate with no strings attached. And look at us now."

Mike chuckled.

"I sure tied you up good," he said, caressing her bare back with his hands. "You're never getting rid of me now."

She leaned in to kiss him and mumbled against his lips,

"I don't want to get rid of you. I just want you. Like this. Forever."

Mike kissed her back hungrily and soon things heated up again between them. They had waited so long to be together again, that they couldn't get enough of each other. Mike let Olivia be on top for a while, giving her breasts a lot of attention, until he was done with her teasing. She kept rubbing her wet folds over his growing erection and pulling back just when he wanted to penetrate her.

"Someone needs to be taught a lesson," he growled and Olivia squealed when he grabbed her shoulders to push her off him and onto her back.

Olivia played along, pretending to resist him, and managed to twist her body so she was on her stomach.

"Fine with me," Mike's deep voice rumbled against her back and she knew she had made a mistake.

But it wasn't a horrible mistake. She trusted Mike with her life and her body and braced herself when he stood up and pulled her towards him by her ankles, until her legs were hanging off the foot of the bed. He leaned his naked body over hers to move her hair to one side, and caressed her back and the sides of her breasts while he kissed her neck. Olivia was surrendering to him, settling on her stomach while resting her forehead on her arms. The bed was pretty high and her legs were only bent partly. Her toes were on the floor but she knew she wouldn't need to support her legs for long. Mike was moving his body between her legs until his hips were pressing against the insides of her thighs. He pushed her legs further apart and then grabbed her hips with his hands to pull her up slightly.

"Pillow," Olivia sighed, but she couldn't reach one.

Mike crawled over her then, his throbbing member tapping on her back while he reached for one of the big pillows on the bed. Olivia lay completely still, getting wet with excitement already because she knew what was coming. Mike moved back until he was standing between her legs again and she pushed her hips up so he could slip the pillow underneath her body, bringing her now soaking wet core up to the right height. Olivia groaned when he gave her a taste of her own medicine, brushing his tip against her wetness and then pulling back, not penetrating her just yet. She stretched her arms in front of her and looked at the sparkling little diamond in her ring. This was her fiancée, getting ready to take her from behind. She was going to be his wife. She felt his fingers slide through her wetness and she moaned, wishing he'd just slam into her already. She'd missed it so much to be filled up by him and grabbed the sheets to have something to hold on to while she endured his slow torture.

Two fingers slipped inside her and she groaned impatiently again.

"Mike," she sighed and she heard him chuckle behind her.

"You want it gentle or rough Liv?" he asked her, his low voice laced with sexual tension. He wasn't going to wait and tease her much longer.

"Do it rough while we still can," Olivia said.

Mike didn't hesitate and Olivia gasped when he pushed into her roughly.

"Like that?" he asked her, a little out of breath.

"Yessss," Olivia hissed, tilting her hips to accommodate him better.

Mike pulled back and slammed into her again, going deeper this time. Olivia cried out and managed to convey to him that it was exactly what she wanted by repeating 'oh yeah' a few times between taking heavy breaths. It hurt a little but in a stimulating way. She wanted to feel all of him, from his tip to his balls and when he pushed in even further, she felt tears jump in her eyes. She kept repeating a soft 'yeah' when Mike started finding a rhythm. He kept thrusting into her fast and hard, but took the time to go as deep as he could be fore pulling back each time. Olivia felt like her lower half was catching fire. Her insides were tingling and her body was trembling. She didn't have to do anything but take it and she loved it. Mike was the only one she had ever surrendered to so completely. He was leaning over her and caressing her back and ass while continuing to fuck her deeply. His low grunts excited her even more and when he spoke, she almost came from his words alone.

"Only you Liv. Never ... ah ... anyone ... but you!"

He went even faster, managing to keep going deep while speeding up his movements. His hips were slamming into her and his fingers dug into her skin while he kept going. She could feel herself almost going over the edge and cried out Mike's name.

"Go baby!" he groaned and when she cried out again, she felt him still for a split second and shudder.

Then her insides exploded with pleasure while Mike shot his seed deep inside her. He kept moving, rocking into her while new surges of pleasure hit her. Olivia was gasping for air, feeling lightheaded because of the intense orgasm she was experiencing. When Mike finally leaned over her, still buried inside her but barely moving now, she smiled when he kissed her back lovingly. He really was a man of extremes, fucking her senseless one minute and then showering her with tlc the next.

"I love you Mike," Olivia whispered, resting her head to the side.

"I love you baby," he said against her skin. "You and Noah and our baby are all that matter to me in the world."

...

 **Leave a review?**


	23. 23 Badass Benson

**Announcement : if you don't see another update for a while after this one, that means I am off line for a bit.  
We have just sold our house and we are moving in August, so I will be very busy with that for several weeks. It does not mean I have forgotten about my stories, and I will come back to them as soon as I can! Maybe I will manage to write another chapter between packing and unpacking, but maybe I won't, so I just wanted to give you all a heads up. Meanwhile, enjoy chapter 23 of this once-one-shot. I can't believe we're at 23 already! (25, counting the first two one-shots that precede this story.) I promise there will be more ...**

...

23.

Their night at the hotel had been like a dream and it took them both some time to get back to reality. Noah was only too happy to help though, monopolizing all the attention of his mom and dad whenever they were home. Mike asked Olivia if she had thought of letting him adopt Noah once they were married and he was happy that she was so happy about the idea. They hadn't told anyone about their plans yet, but once the squad noticed the new ring around her finger, Olivia couldn't really deny that they were indeed planning to get married. She told Mike they shouldn't wait too long to tell his father, and he agreed. For now, Fin was the only one who knew about the pregnancy, and they should tell Dodds Senior about that too before more people would catch on. Mike wanted his father to hear all the good news from them, not through the grapevine.

They had made plans to have William Dodds over for dinner and were actually a little nervous. So far, the Chief had taken their relationship rather well, and he was actually taking his role as a grandfather very seriously whenever he and Noah crossed paths. They hoped that it wouldn't overwhelm him too much to learn that not only was his son going to marry one of his Lieutenants, but she was also going to make him a grandfather again.

...

Mike held his breath after he'd blurted it out over the main course.

"Dad, I have asked Olivia to marry me."

Dodds Senior put his knife and fork down and looked at his son, then at Olivia and lastly at Noah. He was nodding slightly and then looked back at his son.

"I can't say I am surprised, son. I knew you were an honorable man."

Mike glanced at Olivia and saw her raise an eyebrow.

"What does that mean, dad?" he asked his father.

"It means, that I know you're not the kind of man who doesn't see things through. You have a good thing going here, and I'm glad you're planning to make it official."

So far, his father's reaction wasn't very romantic. But he wasn't negative either.

"We hope you will be supportive of us when our plans become public," Olivia said, reaching for Mike's hand under the table.

Chief Dodds finally smiled then and Mike breathed out slowly, feeling relieved.

"I will be, Olivia. I admit that it took some getting used to it, but I can see that you make my son very happy. And I'm even an instant granddad now," he added, rubbing Noah's chubby cheek with a finger, and earning a giggle from the young boy.

"Yeah ... about that ..." Mike said hesitantly, looking at Olivia again. "We actually have something else to tell you."

His father turned his head to look at him so slowly, that Mike knew he'd gotten the message already. He looked at his son and then at Olivia. And then back at Mike.

"You mean ..."

His eyes went back to Olivia.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah dad, we're sure. Olivia is pregnant, so you're going to be a grandfather _again_."

They were bracing themselves for a comment about Olivia's age but Dodds Senior remained silent for a few moments. Olivia was looking down at her plate and Mike knew she was feeling very uncomfortable. Just when he wanted to break the silence, his father finally spoke up.

"Well, that is ... unexpected. But I suppose it will be great for Noah to have a brother or sister to play with soon."

Senior and Junior looked into each others' eyes and Mike swallowed hard. He'd hoped his father would actually be happy for him, too. Hadn't he been the one who said he had hoped he'd find someone to start a family with? And now it was actually going to happen for him and Olivia. Then Olivia piped up and her words made his heart swell with pride. It was so typically her.

"Aren't you proud of your son? He actually managed to knock _me_ up, which at my age is no simple feat, I assure you."

One corner of her mouth tugged up when she glanced at him, and he saw the playfulness in her eyes. He couldn't help chuckling and when Noah joined in giggling, Chief Dodds finally relaxed as well, and smiled widely.

"Well Lieutenant, I suppose I can't argue with that logic. So, well done son," he added, clapping a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Actually, Olivia did contribute a little," Mike couldn't resist adding but his father held up both hands immediately.

"No please. No more details. Just ... congratulations."

They all laughed and any tension that might have hung between them, was completely gone. They continued eating and during the remainder of their meal, 'granddad' gradually became more excited about what he could do with his grandkids once they were a little older. Mike could tell that it moved Olivia again, how his father kept including Noah in everything.

His father insisted on putting Noah to bed after dinner, and they let him. After he had left, and they were finally alone again, Mike pulled his fiancé into his arms in the middle of the living room.

"So, Mrs. Dodds. I think that went rather well."

"Yes, Mr. Dodds. That went very well."

"Now, are you ready to set a date?"

"A date?"

"For our wedding."

Olivia bit her lip and looked away from him.

"What Liv?" he asked, suddenly a little uneasy.

She wasn't rethinking getting married, was she? Olivia grabbed both his hands and tugged him along to the couch.

"Let's sit. We haven't even discussed yet what kind of wedding we want."

They sat down and Mike held on to her hands, needing to know she wasn't pulling away from him, literally of figuratively. It didn't really matter to him how they were going to do it, as long as she married him. He wondered if she had any wild or romantic ideas about a wedding though. When she told him what she wanted, he wasn't very surprised. Again, it was very typically Olivia.

"I don't want a huge party Mike. Just the three of us and our closest friends and family. Maybe on a beach somewhere, and we can have a barbecue afterwards. Something simple like that. Or do you want the whole enormous white dress in a church experience?"

She suddenly seemed very insecure and he wanted to reassure her right away.

"Liv, I want whatever you want, as long as you are Mrs. Mike Dodds at the end of the day."

She leaned in to kiss him softly and he kissed her back a little more urgently.

"Mrs. Mike Dodds. I actually like the sound of that," Olivia admitted. "I never once thought of giving up my name before."

Mike's cheeks almost hurt, he was smiling so widely. It was him that had changed her mind about that. After spending decades trying to prove her strength and independence to the world, and succeeding, she was finally finding her peace. With him. Him and Noah and their little pea.

"You can keep your name on the job Liv," he offered and she smiled warmly.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Doesn't matter right now. What does matter is, that I don't want to look like a whale, even if we have a small party."

"So we better start planning this thing, don't you think? We can be married by the end of this summer."

"Yeah."

Her eyes were sparkling and he kissed her again. He hadn't meant to make the kiss into more. He had just wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how happy she made him. But how could he ever refuse his pregnant, and also very horny fiancée? He wondered briefly about Noah and what the little boy might see if he were to wake up and wander into the living room, but Olivia didn't seem worried at all. She was taking charge, stripping him of most of his clothes quickly right there on the couch, nipping and sucking on several body parts while she did it. During that time, he had only managed to undo her blouse. He was down to his black boxer briefs before he could turn the tables a little to undress her. She surrendered to him then, but it was only temporary. Once she was also down to her panties, she took control once more when she climbed in his lap to straddle him.

"Now listen, Mr. Dodds," she said, very huskily. "I may be called Mrs. Dodds in public in a while, but when we're together like this, I will always be Badass Benson."

He growled when she kissed him passionately, pressing her breasts against his chest. He wished they had taken off their underwear already because his huge erection was trapped inside his boxer briefs. She was grinding into him and he needed to feel more of her. All of her. He slipped a hand between their bodies and inside her panties to stroke her wetness gently. Olivia rewarded him with a long moan that made him even harder. She moved off him then and grabbed the sides of his boxer briefs. He lifted his hips from the couch quickly so she could pull them off him, and then tugged her panties down her legs as well.

"Finally," he sighed when she straddled him again.

She didn't waste time and moved her body into position. After all this time, the moment he entered her was still as amazing as always. She had told him she loved how he stretched her to her limits and he watched her face while she sank down over him slowly. He thought she was always beautiful but in these intimate moments she was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen or would ever see again. He grabbed her hips to guide her, scooting forward on the couch to make room for her knees, so he would be able to fill her up to the max. She looked at him then, pure lust in her eyes, and grabbed his face to kiss him again while she started moving her hips teasingly slowly. When she broke off the intense kiss, she grabbed his shoulders and leaned back to change the angle in which she was riding him.

He moved his right hand from her hip to her center to stimulate her clit, which was exposed to him beautifully in this position. Olivia sighed and closed her eyes, speeding up her movements a little as he'd hoped. But she still was taking it slow, taking him in as deep as possible from this angle, and he bucked up to meet her movements. He loved going this deep and marveled at how tight she still was after everything they had done over the past months. He watched her relaxed face, her full lips parted while she rode him, sighing his name and how much she liked it. He wanted to please her and rubbed her clit more intensely, making Olivia gasp and moan.

He moved his left hand to her breast then, while his right thumb was still stroking her clit. Olivia moaned again and arched her back into his touch. Mike bucked up again, hoping she would speed up a little more. She was in full control here but the pressure was building in his lower abdomen and he was desperate to speed up their movements. He moved his thumb over her wet clit again and Olivia opened her eyes to look at him with a sultry smile on her face. She started speeding up the movements of her hips at last and he could tell that she wasn't going to slow down again now. She was going to come soon. Their movements were becoming more frantic and they were now completely focused on each other. They could read each other perfectly and her brown eyes were fixed on his greens when she tilted her hips forward, taking him in even deeper and riding him harder.

The feeling of her soft, warm body around his thick member was the best feeling in the world and her eager movements made him swell up inside her even more. He groaned loudly, grabbing her hips again to guide her movements while bucking up to meet every movement with a powerful thrust of his own.

"Liv," he panted and she replied by speeding up even more.

Her skin was slick with sweat but there was no stopping her.

"Go," she whispered between her quick pants and moans, and it was all he needed.

He grabbed her hips again and pulled her down hard when the first wave of his orgasm hit him. It was followed immediately by a second wave and he continued thrusting up into her, triggering her orgasm as well while intensifying his own. Olivia cried out loudly when she came, arching her back, and he held on to her waist while he shot his seed deep inside her.

"Oh God!" Olivia cried out and he answered her with a few low grunts while he bucked up into her a few more times, still coming hard.

When her body finally stopped convulsing, she slumped forward, slinging her arms around his neck and burying her sweaty face in his equally sweaty neck. He kissed her bare shoulder and held her trembling body close to his own.

"You okay?" he asked her softly after a minute.

She lifted her head and smiled at him, her face completely relaxed and content.

"Yeah. Mrs. Dodds is okay."

He kissed her softly on the nose and grinned at her.

"Mrs. Dodds huh? I think I'm going to keep Badass Benson."

...

...

 **A/N: Kept Olivia on top as requested by a reader. To be continued as soon as possible. Please leave a review while you wait.**


	24. 24 Jealous

**Finally, I managed to write another Doddson chapter and it's super long to make up for the long wait.**

 **It has recently been confirmed to me that the one and only Mr. Andy Karl is aware of the alternate stories that are being written about his character! I have no idea if he's actually read this one or is still reading it but I feel the need to explain to him that my stories usually aren't smut based, but have an actual plot … I know people usually don't go at it like bunnies, this story was conceived just for fun. I blame Mariska for putting the idea in my head in the first place. Having said that, I can't imagine what it must be like to read something like this about the character you portrayed on a show yourself. So I guess I'm kinda hoping he's not reading this … (insert embarrassed emoji here).**

 **Well, enough about Mr. Karl and back to Mike Dodds and his Olivia.**

 **Part of this chapter was particularly difficult for me to write, as you will hopefully understand soon. Enjoy!**

24.

Olivia was struggling with the invite list. She and Mike had agreed that they would invite family and close friends only and her list consisted of only a few names. Mike wasn't inviting all his friends from college either but still, his list was considerably longer than hers.

She had learned that Simon was in prison once again, and she didn't really know Tracy, although the woman was the mother of her only niece. So her family count was zero. Her friends list included Nick Amaro, Donald Cragen, John Munch, Melinda Warner, Alex Cabot, Rafael Barba and judge Linden, and her current co-workers at SVU. The only person on her list so far that she hadn't met through work was Lucy, Noah's nanny. It was a pathetic list and it made her sad. She wished she had more people who she could share her joy with over her baby and her marriage.

There was one person she had once considered family and she'd looked at his family as her own at times. He would have been so happy for her that she was finally getting the love and the family she'd always dreamed of. But she hadn't seen him or heard from him in years.

Olivia was sitting at her desk, chewing her pen when Fin came into her office.

"Uh oh," he said, seeing the frown on her face. "Trouble in paradise?"

Olivia smiled at her friend and number two. He was actually the only one in the unit who had known _him_. Her former partner, before Nick. She considered running her thoughts by him but hesitated. Fin and Elliot hadn't exactly seen eye to eye when they were all still working together. But she knew Fin loved her like a sister and would be honest with her, so she asked him to close the door and sit down for a minute. Fin raised an eyebrow but didn't comment and did as she had asked.

"What's up Liv?" he asked her once he was seated in the chair opposite Olivia's desk. "I was only joking ya know. Things are okay with you and Mike, right?"

Olivia smiled an reassured him immediately.

"Yes. Yes, things are fine. We're working on an invite list for our wedding."

"And?" Fin asked, no doubt sensing that this was the cause of her earlier frown.

"I'm thinking of sending an invitation to the Stabers as well."

She'd spoken quickly, as if that would make it less shocking, but the look in Fin's eyes didn't need any explanation. He pressed his lips together and looked past her for a few moments before looking at her again.

"Seriously Liv? You gunnin' for a fight with Mini-Dodds now?"

Olivia frowned again and asked Fin why on earth she'd get into a fight with Mike about the Stablers.

"Well, he wasn't around back then but he's heard the stories about you two Liv. Come on, you wanna make him jealous so you can have great make-up sex or somethin'?"

Olivia blew out a breath and hung her head. It had been the story of her life during her partnership with Elliot. Everyone had always assumed that there was something going on between them.

"You know there's nothing to be jealous of, Fin," she said quietly.

Of all the people that had known both of them, Fin should know better. She looked up and saw the pensive look still on her friend's face.

"Yeah, I know nothin' happened. But that's only because you two were both honorable people."

He was right and he wasn't. The fact that Elliot was married had made sure nothing had ever happened between them, despite the obvious attraction that had always been there. But if he hadn't been married, Olivia wasn't so sure they would have become more than partners. They had shared a lot, but in the end they hadn't really shared anything with each other at all. Personal stuff was only mentioned between the lines. They had an understanding that didn't need words and after all those years, she doubted they would ever have learned to really communicate. To talk. And while she didn't know much about relationships first hand, she did know that communication was crucial.

With Mike, all of that was easy. Granted, they'd had a weird start, using each other's bodies as an outlet for their frustrations. But it had saved them a lot of awkwardness later on, because they were already having sex with each other before becoming a couple. She had always felt safe with him and they had built on that trust. And on the sex of course. Because he was truly an amazing lover. Her mind drifted off and her face must have shown a little of what she was thinking about, because Fin cleared his throat after a minute.

"You daydreamin' about Stabler now?" Fin asked her, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"No. No," she was quick to say. "I'm sorry Fin, I ... just got a little distracted."

"Do I even want to know?" Fin huffed.

Olivia looked at the ring Mike had given her and smiled.

"I never thought this would happen to me," she admitted softly. "It's so ... uncomplicated."

Fin nodded, understanding what she meant. Things with Elliot had been complicated.

"I'm really happy for you Liv. You sure you wanna drag up the past by inviting Stabler to your wedding?"

Olivia bit her lower lip and asked him,

"You don't think it's wise?"

Fin stood up and put a hand on her shoulder before leaving her with a word of advice.

"I think you should ask your fiancé."

...

She had seen his eyes darken before but never like this. Never like this. He wasn't the raging bull her old partner had been, but there was something simmering beneath the surface nonetheless. She had no idea what he'd heard about her partnership with Elliot and she certainly hadn't expected this reaction from her kind and loving fiancé.

Mike stood by the window, looking out over the city. It was almost dark outside and Noah had been asleep for quite a while, but he was still in his suit after a long shift. Olivia stood next to him in her sweat pants and tank top and looked at his profile. He looked older when he was angry, she thought, and she wondered if she should say something or just wait until he spoke. Her heart was beating fast. They had never really had an argument yet and she wasn't sure what to expect. Also, she didn't understand his reaction to her suggestion. All she'd said was that she'd like to share her happiness with the Stabler family too, because they had been such a big part of her life in the past. She wanted them to see how she had finally found the man of her dreams.

It was as if he hadn't even heard the last part of her little speech. Didn't he know that he truly was the one for her? But his face had darkened, he had huffed the name 'Stabler' and had turned away from her to the window, where he was still standing now, minutes later. Olivia put a hand on his back tentatively, and Mike finally turned his head to look at her.

"What, Mike?" she asked softly.

She didn't want to get into a yelling match with him. That's what would have happened with Elliot. Not with Mike. They didn't do that.

"I've heard the rumors," he answered curtly.

"They're not true," she said simply, maintaining eye contact with him and hoping he'd see the sincerity in her eyes.

"You never slept with him?"

"No."

"And you never wanted to?"

She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. She had to be honest with him. When she didn't answer him, Mike turned back towards the window.

"I don't want him there."

"Don't you trust me?"

Her voice sounded shrill and insecure. When he didn't answer her right away, she hung her head.

"I've slept with other men, Mike. You know that. And you've slept with other women. We can't undo that. Maybe I had feelings for Elliot at one time but I never even acted on them. Why would that bother you at all?"

Mike shrugged and Olivia could hardly suppress a smile. He looked like a sulking child right now, stuffing his hands in his pant pockets and looking away.

"You were partners for a long time. A very long time."

"Yes."

"He was important to you."

"Yes."

"Having sex with someone and having feelings for someone are not the same things."

She couldn't argue with that. Elliot had meant more to her than all her prior bedpartners combined. Until Mike. She thought he knew how much he meant to her but apparently she wasn't the only one that was insecure when it came down to it.

"He still married?" Mike asked, still looking out the window.

"As far as I know, yes," she answered truthfully.

She'd done a quick search to check their address and had seen that both Elliot and his wife Kathy were still registered to the address in Queens, along with Eli, their youngest child.

"And if he hadn't been?"

She didn't need to think long about her answer.

"I wouldn't even know it. We haven't been in touch."

"So why bother now?"

Olivia stood behind Mike and rubbed his back with both hands before sliding her arms around his waist.

"He was a friend to me when I had no one else. He wanted me to find happiness. I just want to show him I found it. With you."

She leaned her forehead against his back between his shoulder blades and wished he wasn't wearing so many layers of clothing.

"I want you," she said, lifting her head to kiss the back of his head. "Nobody else." She moved her hands down from his stomach to his hips. "Not ever again."

She knew he couldn't help reacting to her touch. It was the same for her. They always reacted, even when they didn't want to or shouldn't. Like the other day, when he'd visited her at work and had touched her without anyone noticing ... She took a deep breath at the memory and hoped she would have the same effect on him now. She didn't want anything to come between them.

Mike turned around suddenly, and she took a small step back, blinking a few times because of the unexpected movement. She tried to smile at him but his hands were still in his pockets. He wasn't reaching for her physically, and the look in his eyes told her he wasn't reaching out to her at all. He didn't even look at her directly. All he had done by turning around was stopping the way she had been touching him.

"Mike," she said, her voice laced with insecurity.

"I'm just a man, Liv," Mike gruffed, not looking at her but at the floor between them in stead.

Olivia shook her head.

"No. No, you're not."

He finally looked up then and she forced a smile.

"You're not just a man. You are a wonderful man. You are _my_ man. And I want to show you to the rest of the world. How can you be jealous when I'm just going to be rubbing it in with any man who's ever shown an interest that I'm taken?"

She was on a roll now, and she could tell that Mike was listening.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Mike Dodds and I'm so proud of that. I know my friends will be happy for me. I know Elliot will be happy for me. You will be the one putting a ring on my finger, so if anything, consider it as an opportunity to gloat."

That finally made a grin form on Mike's face and Olivia let out a relieved sigh. She moved closer to him and put her palms against his chest, that was still hidden from her beneath his perfectly white dress shirt.

"I missed him for a long time after he left the unit," Olivia admitted softly, "and I thought I would never stop missing him. But you know what?"

"What?" Mike asked equally softly, finally taking his hands out of his pockets to place them over hers on his chest.

"I still have good memories of the time I spent partnered with him, but I don't miss him anymore."

She moved closer and brushed her cheek against his.

"You wanna know how that happened?"

Mike dropped his head to her shoulder and kissed her in the crux between her shoulder and her neck, making goose bumps break out all over her skin.

"How did that happen?" he asked throatily, lifting his head to kiss her behind her ear.

Olivia suppressed a moan and felt her nipples get hard instantly. She knew she'd won him over already but she liked the dance they had started and decided to prolong it a little.

"Well ... a while ago I met this guy," she said while Mike released her hands to bring his to her waist. When he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, she gasped softly.

"What guy?" Mike whispered, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She ran her hands over his chest and then to his shoulders, pushing his jacket out of the way. Mike let go of her to let the jacket fall from his shoulders and arms onto the floor. Olivia moved her hands back across his solid pecs to his tie and Mike's hands were on her hips again.

"He's tall and handsome," she murmured while starting to undo his tie slowly.

"I hate him already," Mike joked, and the light had returned to his eyes.

There was a heat building between them that made Olivia's fingers tremble. When she had finally untied his tie, she tossed it aside and unbuttoned the first three buttons of Mike's shirt.

"He's strong and passionate," she continued and Mike ran his hands up and down her back a few times before moving one hand underneath the fabric of her tank top.

Olivia dropped her forehead against his chest when she felt his warm hand on the skin of her back. The slow dance was killing her but she knew the reward would be huge at the finish line, so she continued.

"He's the best lover I ever had."

Mike groaned softly and for a second, she thought he was going to lose his composure. But he took a deep breath and stood perfectly still.

"What does he do that makes you say that?"

Olivia made an effort not to laugh out loud. Mike probably needed a little praise right now to get rid of any residual jealousy and she didn't mind giving it to him. It was actually fun.

"Well, he's a great kisser for one."

Mike nodded, clearly suppressing a smile, but still not moving otherwise.

"And?"

"His hands and lips always find ways to make my body respond to him."

She was trembling all over now and the need for him to touch more of her was increasing by the second. She needed to get closer to him.

"This guy fills me up like no other. I mean, he's huge," she rasped, moving her mouth to his neck to kiss him softly. She heard Mike's breath hitch and she continued.

"He hits all the right spots."

She sucked on the skin of his neck while unbuttoning his shirt further.

"He makes me feel sexy as hell."

Her hands were inside his shirt now, her fingers finding his small nipples, and Mike groaned louder this time. His hands were both moving under her top now and when he grabbed the hem, she lifted her arms willingly so he could pull the garment up and over her head. She hadn't put on a bra after taking a shower that evening and his hands were on her breasts immediately.

"You _are_ sexy as hell," Mike grunted before lowering his mouth to her left nipple and closing his lips around it.

Olivia moaned out loud at last and held on to his shoulders, closing her eyes for a moment. He did make her feel so sexy.

"What else does he do?" Mike asked against her breast.

He was twirling her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger and flashes of pleasure were shooting through her body. She had to take a deep breath before she could answer him.

"I'm not afraid to let him dominate me," she admitted, realizing that they weren't just playing around anymore. It was a serious admission from Lieutenant Badass Benson.

Mike stilled for a second and she knew her words were sinking in. He stood up straight and pulled her flush against him. He pressed his lips to her temple and his voice was hoarse when he asked her,

"You never let anyone do that before?"

She could hear the wonder in his voice and she couldn't blame him for not knowing. She'd let him take her right from the start, even that very first time on the couch in her office. They had been equals then but he couldn't know that she usually didn't treat her bed partners as equals at all. And she certainly never submitted to them like she had to Mike. Like that time in the filing room, on the table ... She swallowed hard at that particular memory.

"No. Never," she told Mike.

He traced the side of her face with his lips, kissing the corner of her eye, her cheekbone, her cheek, and finally the corner of her mouth. Olivia turned into him quickly and kissed him hard until he opened his mouth to grant her access. He pulled her even tighter against him and she could feel him relax into what they were doing, his jealousy forgotten momentarily. Their tongues were tangling and Olivia wanted him out of his clothes as quickly as possible now. His hands were roaming her bare back and when his thumbs hooked into the waistband of her sweatpants, she broke off the kiss. She was a little out of breath but she managed to say,

"Not fair Dodds. You have to take something off too."

There was an ominous look in his green eyes that made her swallow.

"You're the dominant one now?" he asked her, as if she was making a mistake that needed to be corrected.

A surge of arousal hit her and she bit her lip, staring at him in anticipation of what was to come.

"I don't think so," Mike growled and she felt herself getting wet on the spot.

His shirt was unbuttoned but he didn't take it off. He wrapped one arm around her firmly and turned them around. He moved her back until her back hit the wall next to the window. He hooked his free hand behind her knee and hoisted up her left leg while pressing his hips against hers. Olivia groaned softly and tried to kiss him again. Mike turned his face away from her though and she could see him grinning. He was being dominant on purpose and she had to admit she loved it. She knew Mike would never hurt her or betray her trust. And he wouldn't go at her too hard because of the baby.

His mouth was on her shoulder then and while he kept her pressed up against the wall, his movements were torturously slow. He kissed and licked her skin and she could feel him getting hard against her. She tried to move her hips to grind into him, but he only pressed her harder against the wall. He let go of her leg and Olivia thought she was getting a little room to move, but he was still on her. He kissed her hard then, making her head bump against the wall. She moaned, not because it was uncomfortable but because it was extremely stimulating to be trapped like this by him. It still amazed her that Mike had never triggered any of her traumas, and he still didn't. She knew that the way he was handling her right now, might very well have been a trigger reminding her of one of the assaults in her past, but it just never happened with Mike. She trusted him completely and she closed her eyes when she felt his hands wrap around her hips again to tug her sweatpants and panties down.

Mike kneeled in front of her so she could step out of her clothes, and Olivia didn't even feel the need to move away from the wall. She stood perfectly still, her back against the wall and her eyes trained on his handsome face while he stood up slowly. His eyes took her in from head to toe and she was gloriously naked for him. He was looking at her like he was seeing her for the first time again and she felt beautiful. Wanted. Loved. He was on her again then, kissing and touching her, and Olivia just let it all happen. She wanted him to be naked too, but she was going to let him lead. Be the dominant one. Not because she was inferior to him but because she trusted him and he made her feel like it was safe to just let go.

At some point, he must have managed to undo his pants because when he lifted her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, she could feel his throbbing member pressing into her heat. A few choice words escaped her when he rubbed her clit with his thumb a few times before pressing her up against the wall again.

"In me, please," she croaked, closing her eyes and bracing herself for when he would thrust forward.

"You begging now Benson?" Mike growled.

"Yes," she sighed, totally unashamed of her submission to him.

She looked at him then and could see the smoldering fire in his eyes. It was a major turn-on for him that she was being so submissive and she gave him her most sultry smile.

"This guy is the best," she breathed. "Wanna see if you can top that?"

He thrust forward without any warning and held her gaze when he filled her up in one powerful, smooth movement. Their bodies fit together so perfectly that it made her want to cry sometimes. It took some effort to keep her eyes open but looking into each others' eyes while Mike started rocking into her, was making her feel everything even stronger. She dropped her head back against the wall, not caring that each of his thrusts made her hit her head and kept looking at his handsome face while he fucked her. He was stretching her and it was the best feeling in the world. He was completely focused on her, trusting her to hang on to him with her arms and legs when he placed one hand next to her head against the wall while finding her clit again with his other hand.

"Oh God," Olivia cried out, struggling to keep her eyes open now.

The feeling of him sliding into her and hitting her so deep was truly better than any man who had come before him. He had ruined her for all other men and she wouldn't have it any other way. His hips were speeding up and she wished she could see the muscles of his back and legs straining to keep up the pace. But he was still practically fully clothed while he was taking her up against the wall. It only underlined his dominant role in their game and Olivia just let it go. She was going to let him take her completely.

It was as if he felt her relax around him and Mike looked straight into her eyes when he picked up the pace even more. He groaned and she knew he was getting close to his release. She could feel him get even bigger inside her and she squeezed her inner walls around his powerful, hard shaft.

"Liv!" he managed to croak out and it was the same for her.

"Yeah baby," she moaned.

He pushed even deeper and she held on tight, grabbing her own forearms behind his head. She heard him grunt each time he plunged deep inside her and she thought she heard him say 'mine' a few times.

"I'm yours Mike," she confirmed, finally squeezing her eyes shut because the pleasure building in her body was becoming too intense.

"Mine!" Mike replied, and she let out a small cry when he penetrated her even more deeply.

"All yours," she answered, tilting her hips just before he moved forward again.

He moved the hand that had been between their bodies to the wall as well and she knew he was going to come. Bracing himself with both hands next to her against the wall, he thrust two more times before stilling briefly, meshing them together so hard that it was almost painful for Olivia. The sting of pain only increased her pleasure though, and when Mike groaned loudly and started moving fast again, she tumbled over the edge with him. They both gasped for air, trying to keep their voices down because of Noah but not succeeding completely. Olivia felt the burning pleasure spread out throughout her body, until even her toes were tingling with relief. Mike wrapped his arms around her then, supporting her butt with one arm while she slowly lowered her legs until she was on her feet again.

Mike pressed her naked body against the wall again as soon as Olivia was standing and she draped herself against him, completely satisfied with the outcome of their small argument. They kissed languidly for a while and when they broke apart Olivia mumbled against her fiancé's lips,

"I should make you jealous more often."

...

 **A/N: Yes, Benson and Stabler are my OTP ... I will never stop shipping them but I wanted to be original in this story so here we are. The part about Elliot wasn't easy to write but not entirely unrealistic either, I'm afraid ... And there will be some more about the old partner before we're done here.** **Are we looking forward to the wedding yet? Should Elliot be there?** **I would love to know what you all think! More soon!**


	25. 25 Love You More

**I was feeling a little poetic today. I hope you don't mind. It's a different take on the love scene in this chapter. Short but sweet, because we need our Doddson fluff fix. Enjoy!**

...

25.

Mike and Olivia were curled up together in bed. After their little outburst in the living room, Noah had woken up. Olivia had slipped on a t-shirt before checking on her son while Mike had retreated into the bedroom. After Olivia gave Noah a few sips of water she had rocked him back to sleep in her lap. He hadn't made another sound when she put him back in his bed. Meanwhile, Mike had finally shed his clothes and had been waiting for her in bed. She snuggled up to him and grinned when she felt his hand roam her skin underneath her t-shirt.

"You still not done being the alpha male, Sergeant?" she mumbled against his neck.

Mike didn't answer her but propped himself up on one elbow so he could look down at her. The dark fire in his eyes was still glowing and she swallowed hard.

"If he lays a hand on you, I swear ..." Mike said, and she couldn't believe he was still thinking about Elliot.

"Mike," she sighed. "If it upsets you that much, I won't invite them, okay?"

...

Mike couldn't say he knew Stabler personally, but he'd heard Ed Tucker snort about him once, saying that the only one who'd been able to handle that hothead was beginning to act more and more like him lately. He knew Tucker had meant Olivia, who had been in a particularly bad mood that day. Late that night, Mike had looked into Elliot Stabler's file discreetly. As Sergeant, he wasn't allowed access to all the parts of the personnel files, but what he had seen had told him that Olivia's partnership with this man had been very intense. He'd had no right at all to feel possessive about his Lieutenant back then, but the feelings had been there already, weeks before he'd had the nerve to touch her at all. He'd heard that Stabler had left the unit unexpectedly after a shooting at the station. He had broken off all contact with the NYPD, leaving Olivia heartbroken for quite a while. He didn't understand why she'd want anything to do with him at all anymore, but apparently he still meant something to her.

And now she said she wouldn't invite the man and his family if he didn't want her to. It helped him to focus on her - the woman he loved - in stead of this man or the way he'd treated her. He knew it had upset her a little that she had such a short list of people to share her happiness with. It really wasn't fair that an amazing person like Olivia didn't have a large group of friends to celebrate her marriage with. And now he wanted to take even more people away from her list.

Mike hung his head and kissed Olivia's shoulder.

"No," he said. "You can invite whoever you want. I'm sorry."

When he looked at her again, he could tell that his words had moved her. She reached up to caress his cheek and smiled.

"Wow, you changed your mind fast," she remarked. "What happened?"

Mike closed his eyes, reveling in her touch.

"I just decided that _you_ are what's most important to me, and I want you to be happy."

"Oh honey," Olivia sighed, and he opened his eyes to look at her again.

Her eyes were full of love and he wondered how he could ever have doubted her. A woman could care about a man without wanting to jump into bed with him right away. He didn't want to be a jealous prick, he wanted to be a proud husband. _Husband_. The word struck him and he smiled widely. He was going to be her husband. Olivia's eyes widened a bit when he suddenly leaned in to kiss her passionately, but it didn't take her long to join in. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, and the need to touch her overwhelmed him once again. He rolled onto his back, pulling Olivia along with him so she was on top of him, her legs resting between his. Olivia broke off the kiss to look at him, and put her hands next to his head on the bed, leaning on her outstretched arms.

"What? Now I get to be on top?" she grinned.

Mike shrugged and roamed her body with his hands, moving them from her waist down to her ass, and then back up to her breasts inside her shirt.

"Gives me room to touch you," he said by way of explanation.

Olivia wiggled her hips and he could feel himself getting hard again already. She didn't move then, closing her eyes and just letting him touch her all over. He squeezed her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. Her soft moan was a reward in itself and he loved to make her moan and cry out when he touched her and made love to her. She shivered a little when he kept caressing her skin, and lowered her head when he pulled her shirt up and over her head. She pulled one arm out of the garment, leaving the shirt dangling around her other wrist when she scooped in to kiss him again. Mike wrapped his arms around her and held her tight while they kissed until they were both out of breath. Olivia slipped one leg from between his and rocked her body against his thigh when she pushed herself up on her arms again.

"I want you," Mike said, and Olivia moved her other leg to the other side of his body, straddling him.

"You have me," she said, looking at him with a sincerity in her eyes that left him humbled and speechless.

He promised himself he would never doubt her commitment to him and their little family again. She was marrying him and carrying his child. She was going to let him adopt Noah. What more commitment could he ask from her? When she moved her body back and forth across his, coating him with her juices, his brain all but shut down and his body took over.

He would never get tired of this woman. She was perfect in her imperfection. Her scars didn't bother him, like his didn't bother her. They were warriors with battle scars, finding each other in the night. Her mouth was on his body and he was in heaven. Her taste was on his lips and it was his favorite flavor. She sighed and it was his favorite song. She moaned and he was lost inside her, only to find himself again in an endless kiss. Her skin was like a satin sheet and her body around his like a comforting blanket. Her heat sent shivers through his body and her passion fueled his. One moment he felt like he was flying, the next like he was freefalling until she'd catch him between her strong thighs. He wanted to shield her from harm with his body and love her until she was completely sated. He wanted to crawl into her and be all around her.

Their dance of love had led them to an explosive finale. Mike was sitting up, leaning back against the headboard of the bed with just his shoulder blades, pillows supporting his lower back. Olivia was straddling him, holding on to the headboard with both hands and her head lolling to one side, her eyes closed. He was buried deep inside her and she rode him, pulling herself into him and taking him in even deeper. His mouth was on one of her breasts, licking and sucking it hungrily, while his hands were on her hips, guiding her powerful movements. She was panting and moaning and he joined her when he felt his release starting to build. When Olivia gasped and dropped her forehead to the top of his head, he let go and released himself deep inside her. He felt her body spasm around his and pulled her into him a few more times, pushing through her tightness and Olivia cried out his name when her orgasm reached it peak.

Mike sat up then and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her trembling body against him while they both still shuddered from the intensity of their climax. He kissed her hair and whispered 'I love you' a few times, until his breathing calmed down. Olivia pushed her hips into him again and moaned softly while kissing him behind his ear. He heard her whisper then,

"I love you more."

He shook his head and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Impossible."

"I've never felt like this before," she said softly, still hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Me neither."

"So it's a tie?"

"It's not a competition Liv."

She rocked into him again and let her hands slide down between their bodies, finding his overly sensitive nipples.

"Are you sure?"

He groaned, not quite ready for round three and his body jolted when she pulled away, releasing his softened dick and taking it in her hand once more.

"Liv!"

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Does that mean I win?"

"Alright, alright," Mike said, feigning defeat. "It's a tie."

...

 **Review? Do you want more fluff or something a little more kinky?**


	26. 26 Trust

**Well, so far kink versus fluff is also a tie ... Let's see if I can find the middle ground here.**

...

26.

Matthew, Mike's brother, had stayed in town after he came over to visit Mike in the hospital. He had offered to help them prepare the wedding and was turning out to be a great organizer. All the invitations had been sent, including the one to the Stabler family. Mike tried not to worry about the man who had been such an important part of Olivia's life for so long. She had made it clear, and was making it clear to him almost every day, how much she loved him. He wasn't her second choice. She had changed since Stabler had walked out of her life, and had found her home with him. He had officially moved in with here, and they were a real family now.

The wedding was going to be on July 29 and Olivia would be between four and a half and five months pregnant then. Despite her age, Olivia was in great shape physically and she wasn't showing excessively. She had a modest baby bump by now but she was still fussing over how she'd look in her wedding dress. Mike wasn't allowed to see the dress, of course, but he saw her checking her reflection in the mirror from time to time, wearing her long silk robe. One week before the big day, she seemed to be getting really nervous. She was in the bedroom again. She had taken a long shower and in the meantime, Mike had put Noah to bed. When she was taking very long to come back out, he decided to peek around the door to see what she was up to.

Olivia had apparently been trying on dresses, because several were scattered all over the bed. She was trying to zip up a red summer dress with spaghetti straps, a tight top and a long, loose skirt that flowed down to her ankles. Mike thought she looked stunning already, even while she struggled with the zipper behind her back. He went into the bedroom quietly and closed the door behind him. When he appeared behind her and Olivia saw him in the mirror, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Please help me with this," she said, her frustration that she couldn't get it herself obvious in her voice.

Mike grinned and reached for the zipper. It wasn't easy to close and he guessed it was because of her expanding waistline. He tugged the entire dress up a bit so he could get the zipper unstuck, but Olivia sighed again and shrugged his hands off of her when she turned around to face him.

"Nothing fits Mike. I'll look horrible next week."

He thought her pout was adorable and he couldn't suppress another grin.

"It's not funny!" Olivia said, raising her voice.

Mike put his hands on her shoulders and wanted to reassure her that she would look fine, but Olivia wasn't in the mood for platitudes. She was well into her second trimester now and quite active all day long, but her hormones still made her freak out or become emotional without warning. Mike swallowed his comforting words and let go of her. He loved seeing Olivia be so completely herself with him. In the company of others, she'd always contain herself. She was a professional and she was all business. But right now, he wasn't looking at Lieutenant Benson. This was Olivia, the woman. The woman only he got to see. And the woman who was whipping her dress up and over her head with a frustrated groan, leaving her in nothing but a red bra and panties.

Mike blew out a breath slowly. His fingers were itching to touch her. When their eyes met in the mirror, he held her gaze, until her anger and self-pity gave way to a different emotion. A small smile appeared on her lips and he stepped closer to her then, moving his hands to her hips from behind.

"Yeah, I know you like this outfit," Olivia said, still trying to maintain her annoyance. "But I can't very well go to the wedding dressed like this!"

Mike chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder.

"I wouldn't really mind Liv."

Olivia shook her head but her small smile was growing wider.

"Let's just elope," she said, turning around quickly and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm game if you are," Mike replied, not missing a beat.

"Really?"

He had managed to stun her, and finally pull her out of her negative mood. He shrugged.

"Sure. As long as you're my wife and the end of the day, I don't care."

"You don't care?"

He could tell she wasn't sure if she really liked that idea.

"I only care about marrying you Liv. I wanna tell the world you're mine but we don't need a party for that. I'll just put up an announcement on the big boards on Times Square."

Olivia laughed out loud then and he loved the sound. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her shoulder again. Olivia was still chuckling and pulled back a little to look at him.

"I love you Mike. I'm finally laughing again and that's all because of you."

He kissed her then and the kiss soon heated up. Olivia sighed when his lips moved from hers to her jaw and then to her neck. She tried to push her hips into his and groaned when she noticed her belly was really getting in the way now. Mike let his hands drift to her belly and caressed it, kneeling down in front of her to kiss her beautiful baby bump.

"Hey kiddo," he said softly against her skin, and he felt Olivia grab his shoulders with both hands and leaning on him a bit. "You know, your mom and I love you very much, and she loves to carry you around all day long. But we need some privacy right now, so I'd like you to keep quiet for a while, and get out of the way, okay?"

He stood up then, and Olivia looked at him quizzically. He kissed her deeply again and when Olivia's hands snuck up his sweatshirt, he took it off quickly. His sweatpants were next and now that they were both in their underwear, Olivia looked at him again. How was he planning on getting her baby bump out of the way?

Mike smiled and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Trust me," he whispered, and he felt Olivia shiver.

"I trust you," she whispered back and when he moved her towards the bed, she followed his lead willingly.

Mike pulled two large pillows towards the edge of the bed, and moved Olivia to the same edge of the bed.

"Please sit," he said, and she complied, sitting down on one of the pillows.

He stood in front of her, nudging her knees apart to check her height. She was still a little too low, and he pulled her up again, grabbing the second large pillow and placing it on top of the first one. She was catching on now and smiled at him. She slipped out of her panties quickly before sitting down again and reached up to his chest to caress it. He moved close to her again, and she pulled his hips between her legs.

"Perfect," she whispered, and Mike swallowed when he saw the lust in her eyes.

She wasn't letting go of him and started tugging his shorts down. She licked her lips when his semi-erection came into view and leaned down. His cock jumped up at the mere thought of her mouth so close to his body. He had put the pillows in place so he could slip into her between her thighs easily, not into her mouth.

Olivia kissed his tip and he felt himself grow hard very fast. When she reached behind her to unclasp her bra quickly, he ducked down, holding her face with both hands, to kiss her on the lips. Olivia toppled over, landing on her back and Mike let his hands move from her cheeks to her shoulders, and then down over her full breasts. Her back was arched now because of the pillows, and when Olivia reached for him he grinned and shook his head. He wasn't helping her up.

Olivia bit her lip but didn't object. He was going to take her just like this and she knew it. Her hands moved over her own breasts and Mike grabbed her hips for support. Olivia was taking deep breaths and he breathed along with her to try and keep calm. She was touching herself then, one hand on her breast and the slender fingers of the other hand dipping between her legs. Mike swallowed hard and fisted himself, but he didn't need it since he was already rock-hard. He watched Olivia's fingers move and he could see how wet she was already. He kneeled down and Olivia held her breath when he kissed her fingers. She moved them out of the way and let out a breathy 'ah' when he kissed her sensitive flesh. He moved his tongue between her folds and flicked it over her clit a few times, making her buck up and moan loudly. There was no way she was getting up now, 4 and a half months pregnant, lying on her back with two large pillows underneath her ass, so he could take his time driving her crazy. He held on to her thighs just in case but he could feel Olivia relaxing and surrendering to him. It hit him every time she did, how honored he felt that she trusted him like that.

His cock was twitching but he took his time, using his mouth, tongue and teeth to get Olivia more than ready to receive him before he stood up. She whispered his name and looked at him with hooded eyes. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. Mike moved forward slowly, guiding himself into her using one hand, while gripping her hip with his other hand. They both groaned when he entered her and he marveled at her tightness around him when he pushed in slowly. He watched himself slide into her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. He had such a perfect view of her body and his need to be deep inside her took over. He thrust forward hard, and Olivia took a sharp breath. She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed the bedspread underneath her. Mike pulled back and thrust forward again, watching Olivia for any signs of pain, but there were none. She moved her legs around his, opening even wider for him, and hooked her heels behind his knees.

He watched her as he started building a rhythm and her moist, parted lips sighed his name again and again. His legs were straining to go faster and he grabbed both her hips to pull her into him while he thrust harder and faster. He grunted her name a few times and she answered with heavy sighs and moans. She arched her back even further, changing the angle and making his tip massage her insides, stimulating him until he thought he was ready to explode.

He called her name again and Olivia was thrashing her head from side to side, grabbing her own breasts again to have something to hold on to. Mike tried to hold back until he was sure she was going to come. He wanted her to come first and moved one hand between them again to rub her clit. He felt his thick shaft moving underneath his fingers and it heightened his own arousal. Feeling himself slide in and out of her, rubbing her clit and looking down at all those actions, brought him to the brink of ecstasy. Olivia bucked up and then closed her mouth, letting out a strained "mmmmmm" while he continued pounding into her and rubbing her. She was pulling at her own nipples now and Mike moved even deeper, clutching her hips with both hands again and leaning forward slightly.

Olivia came suddenly, clamping down around him and almost pushing him out. He leaned forward further and thrust again, pushing himself over the egde right along with her while fighting to stay inside her. They both cried out and panted and moaned while he continued moving with powerful strokes until he had released all he had deep inside her. His body was shaking with pleasure, spreading throughout his lower half and even making his fingertips tingle. When Olivia's body finally stopped contracting around him, he stood up straight and pulled out carefully. He dropped to his knees in front of the bed then, from exhaustion as well as a need to touch her again. He closed his mouth over her opening, that was still throbbing, and kissed and licked her. He tasted himself on and in her and couldn't stop lapping up their combined juices. Olivia was making high pitched sounds, coming out in short bursts. She was still basically helpless on her back and Mike could feel her body responding to his touch again.

"Oh baby, you taste to good," he mumbled against her lower lips.

He sucked her clit between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it a few times until he heard Olivia let out a long, low moan. She was having an other orgasm and trapped his head between her thighs. Mike kept his mouth on her until she came down from her second high, and then stood up to move next to her on the bed. Her body was shaking, hot and sweaty, but he thought she was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. She rolled onto her side and off the pillows, one of her legs ending up between his. Mike pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. Olivia closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. No words were needed. They had said everything they had wanted to say with their bodies already.

...

 **A/N Next up: the wedding!**


	27. 27 I Do

**A different chapter this time 'Because ...' there is so much to tell.**

...

27.

Olivia flipped the card over and over in her hands. Congratulations from Kathy, Richard and Elizabeth Stabler. They weren't coming. Kathy had a trip planned with the twins that they couldn't cancel. Then she remembered the phone call she'd received the day before. Kathleen had been ecstatic. She and Maureen were definitely going to be there and they were anxious to see the handsome stranger that had stolen Olivia's heart.

"I always thought you and dad would end up together," Kathleen had blurted out.

The young woman had confirmed that her parents were still married and making it work, but she knew that it wasn't a perfect picture. Olivia wondered why any child would expect her parents to split up and date other people, but Kathleen had already moved on to a different subject and they both hadn't mentioned it again. In stead, Kathleen had talked her ear off about her own love life and the many courses she'd taken and not completed. It was as if those years without contact hadn't even been there for Kathleen. Maureen didn't call, leaving it up to her younger sister, and neither did Elliot. So in the end, she didn't know if he was going to be there.

Their wedding day couldn't have been more perfect. It was a warm, sunny day, perfect for the beach. Olivia's cream-colored dress had been altered one last time two days before the 29th, and she was actually pleased with the end result. Since they were getting married on the beach, she had chosen a dress that looked like a summer dress you'd wear on the beach. It had spaghetti straps and the top was tight around her breasts, leaving just enough cleavage to make Mike happy without going overboard. About two inches below her breasts there was a silver clasp that created the appearance that it was holding the dress together, and from the clasp down, the dress started flowing down freely, all the way down to her ankles. It covered her baby bump perfectly, so only people who knew it was there, would consciously notice it. She wore silver slippers without heels, that wouldn't bother her in the sand, and wore her hair down, with a hair wreath made of white flowers on top of it. Her modest jewelry was also silver colored. Alex Cabot had lent her a pair of earrings while Mike's mother had bought her a beautiful bracelet. Mike had given her a necklace that matched the bracelet to complete the look. So the something new and something borrowed were covered, as well as something old, because Alex' earrings were both borrowed and very old. All she needed now was something blue.

Captain Donald Cragen walked up to Olivia in the beach restaurant where everyone had assembled before they would go out to the beach to have the official ceremony. She was in a separate room so Mike wouldn't see her too soon, but Donald was going to give her away, so he was the only man who was allowed in the room. He was in his blue dress uniform and gave the bride a fatherly hug.

"Olivia," he sighed, and she knew he was so happy for her that he couldn't even find the words right now.

"You look so handsome," she told him and he shook his head when he looked at her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Lieutenant Benson. Can I count as your something blue in this outfit?"

"You can. Thank you so much for being here today," Olivia said, her lips trembling slightly.

"Anything for you, Olivia. I'll be proud to give you away to your man today. I'm so glad everything turned out so well for you in the end."

Olivia knew that her former Captain was alluding to more than the aftermath of her assaults. He'd seen her walk beside her married partner for years, and suffering from the fact that she had remained alone all that time.

"Me too, Captain," she assured Cragen. "I finally found the love of my life."

Cragen squeezed her hands before leaving her alone with Lucy, Noah and a few tiny flower girls that had appeared out of nowhere, no doubt courtesy of her mother-in-law. Noah was the cutest little boy in his little tuxedo, although he refused to wear the jacket. The little flower girls were very taken with him and they were having fun running around while Lucy put the last touches on Olivia's hair and makeup. They weren't going to bother with the children anymore, because they weren't going to stand still anyway. Olivia loved it. She didn't want a formal ceremony, she wanted a party.

There were no decorations on the beach, just a small table where the necessary documents had been laid out underneath a huge white parasol. The group of guests were all standing in the sand, leaving a makeshift isle in the middle for her and Cragen to walk through, followed by Noah, Lucy and the three flower girls. Olivia blew out a breath slowly when she took Cragen's arm just before they'd walk out of the restaurant over to the beach. Her stomach was in knots and she was trembling inside. Within an hour she would be married. Who would have thought this would happen to her after all?

They stepped into the afternoon sun and made their way to the group. Olivia looked at all the people briefly but then settled her eyes on Mike, who was waiting for her with a silly grin on his face. His green eyes were shining and were fixed on her face. He wasn't even looking at her dress, only at her face. Olivia mirrored his silly grin and couldn't suppress and chuckle. Cragen squeezed her arm and she smiled at him.

"Happy Liv?"

Olivia's face was beaming.

"Yes."

They arrived at the table and Cragen officially invited Mike to take Olivia's arm.

"You take good care of her, young man," he told Mike, who promised he would.

Olivia wanted to give him a quick kiss on the cheek but Mike held up his hand and took a small step back.

"No no, not yet, Miss Benson."

Their guests chuckled behind them and Olivia looked over her shoulder to grin at them, earning her a few more laughs from her friends and her new family.

Then the priest, who Mike had asked to perform the service, cleared his throat and asked everyone to be quiet for a little while. It would be a short ceremony, and the caterers had already started the barbecues on the beach. They had asked their guests to dress for the beach and Mike was already looking forward to take his jacket and shoes off. He looked at Olivia next to him and couldn't believe how serene she looked. If he had ever doubted her commitment to him, like when she had mentioned wanting to invite her old partner to the wedding, he couldn't doubt her now. She was excited and happy and bubbly, but he could see that on the inside, she was completely calm and certain of her choice.

Mike looked around and just when he wanted to give his undivided attention to the priest, he spotted a figure standing back and watching them, leaning against one of the life guard cabins. More people were stopping to look at their group, but somehow, Mike knew that this man had come to the beach specifically for the wedding. Olivia noticed that he was distracted and followed his gaze. He heard her breath hitch when she saw the man as well. It had to be that guy. Stabler.

Mike studied Olivia's profile to gauge her reaction. He was certain she'd recognized him. When she turned back around and looked at him, he saw tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" he whispered and Olivia nodded.

"He came," she whispered back.

Olivia wanted to cry. The sheer relief that apparently her old partner _did_ care about what went on in her life, was overwhelming. She took a deep breath and blinked her tears away quickly. She hadn't realized how much she wanted to share her joy with her once best friend, and now that he was here, she felt like she might explode from sheer happiness. She knew she would need to stand still for a few minutes but after that, she was definitely going to jump around for a while. The priest read the familiar words to the 'dearly beloved' that had gathered here today and Olivia glanced at Mike a few times. When they turned to face each other and he took her hands in his, she saw tears in his eyes as well.

When the priest asked him if he would take this woman, _her_ , to be his lawfully wedded wife, he could hardly wait to give his answer.

"Yes!" he said loud and clear. "I do!"

Their guests applauded and laughed, and then settled down to hear Olivia's answer. Mike saw the love in her brown eyes when she looked at him and said calmly,

"I do."

They didn't wait for the priest to tell them that the groom could kiss the bride and Mike took her in his arms immediately to kiss her on the lips. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close to him while she kissed him back passionately. The priest's voice announced over their heads that they were now officially man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Mike Dodds. Matthew produced the rings on cue and they slipped them on quickly, eager to kiss each other again. Their guests cheered and whistled and even Noah started giggling and running around his parents in circles until he landed on his tushy in the sand. Mike and Olivia broke apart and Olivia ducked down to pick up her son - _their_ son - and comfort him. Because this was the second part of the ceremony. He was officially adopting Noah today. Olivia placed Noah on her hip and Mike wrapped both arms around his little family when the priest continued to announce that Noah would be known as Noah Dodds-Benson from now on.

After all the autographs had finally been placed on all the documents, Mike lifted Noah up to set him on his shoulders and the newlyweds turned around to their guests.

"We did it! Let's party!" Olivia yelled, and their friends and family all approached them to congratulate them and Noah.

There was a flurry of activity while everyone started walking around to congratulate each other and the happy couple, and the DJ started playing while the caterers started handing out alcohol-free Champaign. Olivia almost cried when Maureen and Kathleen hugged her, and then proudly introduced them to her husband. _Husband_. It was real now.

"Oh wow," Kathleen sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes when she shook Mike's hand.

Olivia nudged her gently and told her,

"He's _mine_ , Kathleen. Down girl!"

They laughed and Kathleen hugged her again, telling her how good it was to see her again. When they broke apart, Olivia sensed a presence next to her and whipped around, finding herself face to face with Elliot for the first time in four years. They had spoken a few times over the phone after his retirement and had met up once, but it had been too difficult for Elliot to be reminded of the job that had broken him, so their contact had dwindled down to practically nothing within months. And now he was here, at her wedding.

Mike moved behind her and she felt his arm wrap around her waist from behind, rubbing her baby bump gently while his warm breath tickled her bare shoulder. She felt butterflies in her stomach at his protectiveness and when her eyes met Elliot's, she knew she truly had changed since the last time she'd seen him. She was happy. Happy and fulfilled. And _married_. It hit her again and her smile widened.

"Elliot, you came," she finally said.

He smiled at her as well but she could tell he was nervous.

"You invited me," he stated, and the familiarity of his voice made her exhale slowly.

"I've missed you," she admitted. "And I wanted to share this with you."

She put her hand over Mike's on her stomach and turned slightly to look at him.

"I wanted you to see that I finally found the right guy," she told Elliot while looking into Mike's beautiful green eyes. "This is Mike."

Both men shook hands and Olivia squeezed Mike's left hand to let him know she was alright.

"Can I congratulate the bride?" Elliot asked Mike, and Olivia could tell that her husband was agreeing reluctantly.

He didn't want anyone else touching her and it reminded her of Elliot in a way. But she didn't need protecting from Elliot and when he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her, she closed her eyes and exhaled, returning his embrace and resting her head on his shoulder. She felt Elliot's cheek rub the top of her head and she could feel him trembling.

"I'm happy for you Liv," he whispered, and she knew he meant it.

"Thank you El," she whispered back. "It means a lot to me that you came."

They broke apart and looked into each others' eyes. She saw her past in his eyes, and it had been a good past for the most part. She turned around to her husband then, and she saw the future in his eyes. He was the one for her, to have and to hold, for the rest of their lives. it would be a great future.

...

 **A/N: So much emotions to dissect during this wedding slash reunion, so I'm going to split this into two chapters. More soon, including the wedding night!**

 **PS: Please leave a review. Just a few words would make my day. I have hundreds of views to the last chapter but only 3 reviews? Or are you all losing interest in this story?  
PS2 to my 3 reviewers: I love you!  
** **PS3: I finally created titles for all the chapters.**


	28. 28 Mrs Mike Dodds

**First off, thank you all so much for the kind reviews after the previous chapter! There is no need to apologize for not having reviewed before or regularly ... I appreciate all the feedback I** ** _do_** **get! Having said that, this chapter was conceived this Sunday during two long drives to and from a family visit. I actually chocked up a few times (behind my sunglasses) while thinking up some of the scenes. All that was left today was to put it all in writing. My undying love for E/O will shine through here a bit, but Olivia's heart belongs to Mike in this story. Enjoy!**

...

28.

Elliot pointed at the little boy sitting in the sand with his nanny, who was trying to feed him a sausage from the barbecue.

"You adopted him?"

Mike and Olivia both answered "yes" simultaneously, and Elliot raised an eyebrow. His eyes met Olivia's again and he asked,

"You too?"

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Yes. It's a long story but I adopted Noah some time ago, and today Mike became his daddy legally."

"That's great Liv," Elliot said, and she could tell he really meant it.

They were interrupted when a few other friends wanted to congratulate the couple, and Elliot retreated, heading for the barbecue to grab a plate and catch up with Munch and Cragen. Mike watched his wife's face while she watched her old partner walk away, but she only looked for a second or two before giving all her attention to Nick, her other old partner, who had come over from California for her wedding. Mike's father called him and beckoned him to come on over so he could introduce him to a few people he had invited. Probably people with some influence to get him a better job, Mike thought, but he didn't mind. He had been on desk duty at 1PP for the time being. After the shooting and disclosing his relationship with Olivia, he had decided that he wasn't going to take another job that would put him in the field so much again. He had a family to consider now and he and Olivia had agreed that she would start taking it easy as well, while he would try to find a job that wouldn't take him away from home too much. And if his fathers' connection could help with that, why not?

...

Olivia had been chatting with judge Linden and Fin when the DJ stopped the music and asked for everyone's attention. Everyone turned to look at the man, and she was surprised to see Mike standing next to him with a microphone in his hand. Mike cleared his throat and pointed at Olivia.

"My dearest wife, would you please come forward and sit down on this chair?"

Olivia moved to the front of the group and sat down on a lawn chair that had been placed there moments before. She looked at Mike, grinning and with one eyebrow raised, wondering what he was up to.

"Now I know it may not be completely original, but I didn't have a lot of time to prepare for this, and actually, I think this song is completely appropriate for my Olivia. My bride. My wife. The love of my life."

Olivia bit her lip, trying to hide her trembling chin. She would never get used to hearing those words said about her. When the music started then, and she recognize the tune, she could hardly keep from crying, and Mike hadn't even sang a single note. She was amazed at his beautiful singing voice when he did start singing, while stepping off the tiny stage and walking towards her very slowly.

 _Wise men say, only fools rush in_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes._  
 _Some things are meant to be._  
 _Take my hand, take my whole life, too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

Mike had dropped to one knee and when he sang, 'take my hand', she had. He pulled her up with him while he stood up again, and she swayed with him to the music, resting her head on his shoulder while he continued singing.

 _Like a river flows s_ _urely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes._  
 _Some things are meant to be._  
 _Take my hand, t_ _ake my whole life, too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _No, I can't help falling in love with you._

The crowd went wild, cheering and applauding for Mike, who wrapped his arms around her. Olivia was trembling, near tears. She kissed his neck and when Mike tried to look at her, she hid his face for him. He chuckled and held her while she let out a few tears. She was overwhelmed, feeling exposed without her Badass armor but realizing she didn't want to put it on anymore. She was different now, and it was all because of Mike. When she finally revealed her tear-stained face, eliciting a few aww's from their guests, she let Mike kiss her tears away. She couldn't stop smiling and when his lips found hers, she kissed him passionately with all the love she had for him. After breaking off the kiss, they danced slowly together to the romantic music the DJ had started. Olivia could feel Mike's heart pounding against her chest and she relaxed against him. She was home whenever she was with him. She didn't need her armor, as long as she had his love.

...

As the sun began to set and all the guests had had enough to eat, Mike looked out over the beach and their little party. The caterers were serving drinks mostly now, and people were dancing to the upbeat music of the DJ. He spotted Olivia dancing with Noah. She was barefoot and absolutely beautiful. Lucy had changed Noah into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and he was making an effort to follow Olivia's feet with his while holding on to her hands, squealing that he was dancing.

"Noah dance, Noah dance."

Mike smiled. They were his wife and his son. His family. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His chest was fluttering with happiness. He truly couldn't help falling in love with her. His eyes drifted to the left and then he spotted Elliot, who was also watching the party from a short distance, standing alone with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Mike walked over to the man and they stood next to each other in the sand, looking at Olivia.

"She's missed you," Mike offered after a minute.

Elliot nodded, not taking his eyes off Olivia and Noah.

"I've missed her too."

"So why'd you leave?"

Both men looked at each other then, and he could tell that Elliot was debating in his head what to say and what not to say to Olivia's brand-new husband.

"The job broke me," he settled on, but both men knew that wasn't what Mike had asked.

"I get that, but why cut _her_ out of your life too?"

Elliot sighed and looked out over the water.

"I couldn't give her what she deserves."

He looked at Olivia again and Mike did the same. Before he could decide if he wanted to know more about what Elliot felt Olivia deserved, the man spoke again.

"How did you catch her?" Elliot asked, and he could hear the beginning of a smile in the man's voice. He had known her for years so the question shouldn't surprise him. Olivia wasn't easy to pin down and her old partner knew it. Mike decided to just be honest with him.

"I think it was about a week after I was assigned as her number two at SVU, that I saw in her eyes that she wasn't just the tough-as-nails boss she was pretending to be. I saw a vulnerability in her eyes that drew me in from the start."

He looked at Elliot, who was still looking at Olivia, and saw him swallow hard.

"I know what you mean," Elliot said, his voice a little hoarse, and Mike understood then that the man had had the exact same feelings for Olivia that he had. "I'm happy for her."

"I'm the lucky one that she even gave me the time of day," Mike said and that put a small smile on Elliot's face.

"You sure are, but you must have done something right."

Mike just nodded and smiled, deciding not to go into the details of how their relationship had started out. He knew he'd done something right, and he was still doing it right almost every night. He blew out a breath slowly and tried not to dwell on those particular thoughts. There would be time later to do it right with Olivia again.

Both men watched the group of dancing people and saw Noah take off with a little girl, while Munch took Olivia's hand and asked her to dance. She danced gracefully with her old co-worker, unaware that she was being watched by her husband and her old partner. She laughed out loud at something Munch was saying to her, and both men smiled, loving the sound of Olivia's carefree laughter.

After a few minutes, she and Munch broke apart, and Olivia smoothed out her dress over her stomach, cupping her baby bump with both hands and beaming proudly at Munch. Mike heard Elliot gasp next to him and looked at the man. He was wiping his mouth with one hand and said softly,

"She's pregnant ...!"

Mike was bursting with pride but the emotion in the man next to him didn't go unnoticed.

"Yeah, she's nineteen weeks along," he said, watching his wife show off her belly and laughing and smiling when his mother and Alexandra Cabot both headed her way to take a closer look.

Elliot took a shaky breath and Mike looked at him again. His eyes were a little red and he was biting his cheek.

"She is finally getting everything she ever wanted. Everything she deserves."

Mike understood then and there why the man had walked out of Olivia's life. He was right. He couldn't give her what she deserved, although he would have wanted to. And that had been the problem. He had wanted to, but he couldn't. So he needed to leave, so she could find someone else. Someone who _could_ give her everything, while he stayed with the family that needed him.

Olivia spotted them then, and called his name. A few guests were leaving and wanted to say goodbye to the bride and groom. He glanced at Elliot one more time, and a look of understanding passed between them. He knew that Elliot would not be a threat to his marriage, ever. He loved Olivia, but he loved her enough to want her to be happy without him. And she would be. She was now Mrs. Mike Dodds.

...

Olivia let out a content sigh. It had been a long day but it had been a beautiful party. She was standing on the balcony of their hotel room, looking out over the river. The night air was still warm but getting cooler now, and she smiled when Mike joined her on the balcony and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her bare shoulder and Olivia tilted her head so she could kiss his jaw.

"Mrs. Dodds, our bath is ready," Mike said softly and the sound of his voice sent a chill down her spine.

Their room came with a Jacuzzi and Mike had told Olivia to wait on the balcony while he got everything ready. The combination of Mike and a hotel room was enough to make her body respond, but add a Jacuzzi and their wedding night to the equation and she was weak in the knees already.

"I hope your parents can cope with Noah," she said, while turning around in his arms.

Mike's parents had surprised them when they had offered to take Noah for the night, together, and they wondered if maybe they were rekindling their relationship after all the years apart.

"They'll be fine Liv," Mike assured her. "After all, they managed to raise _me_ , so I think they know what they're doing."

She laughed and kissed his chin. Then Mike led her through the bedroom to the spacious bathroom, and Olivia gasped when she saw what he'd done. There were candles everywhere, around the tub and on all the shelves and cabinets in the entire room, and the Jacuzzi was filled to the rim with bubbles and rose petals. Mike kissed her cheek and suggested they get out of their clothes and into the tub.

They undressed each other slowly, stealing kisses along the way, and then Mike helped her get into the water, making sure she wouldn't slip.

"Have to keep my pregnant wife safe," he mumbled, and once she was seated, he slipped into the tub behind her, so she could lean her back against his chest.

Olivia relaxed against him, the feeling of the hot water on her skin and her husband's warm body behind her incredibly soothing. Sometimes she could still hardly believe this was her life now. She had come so far. Seeing Elliot again had only confirmed that for her. She still cared about him, but it didn't hurt anymore. She had seen the emotion in her old partner and friend and that didn't hurt anymore either. He had made his choices, and she had moved on. She was happy, with her husband, her son and a baby on the way. They didn't know yet how her pregnancy would go because of her advanced age, but so far, it was perfect. And she knew, no matter what would happen, that they would get through it. She loved her husband and he loved her in a way she hadn't thought was possible. It wasn't complicated. It was natural. Meant to be, like the song had said.

"Sing to me again?" Olivia said softly, tilting her head to look at Mike behind her.

Mike kissed the top of her head and then started singing the beautiful, timeless love song for her again. It moved her again and Mike stopped singing when he felt her trembling.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, wiping her hair to one side so he could look at her profile.

Olivia just nodded, pursing her lips, but then she let out the breath she'd been holding and let one sob escape her.

"Yeah," she whispered. "It's just so beautiful."

" _You_ are beautiful," Mike said without missing a beat.

Olivia wished she could turn around to kiss her husband, but he had other plans.

"Don't cry, Olivia," he said, while moving his hands across her expanding belly and up to her breasts. "You deserve to be loved."

His hands moved over her nipples in the hot water, and they hardened instantly from his touch.

"I only want to hear you cry in ecstasy tonight."

Olivia exhaled slowly, letting the intense emotion leave her body, to be replaced by her physical reaction to her husband.

"Make me," she said huskily.

Mike bowed his head and kissed her neck.

"Oh, I will, Mrs. Dodds. I will."

...

They were slippery and it was almost impossible to get close enough. But Mike's hands were working on her body in a way that was making it so incredibly sensitive, that even the feeling of his thighs against her hips was stimulating after a while. He was sucking on the skin behind her left ear while his right hand was on her right breast, kneading it and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His left hand was between her parted legs, finding her clit over and over again, until she thought she might just disappear under water. She could feel his erection pressing against her back, but Mike was completely focused on her pleasure, reminding her that they had all night. This was just for her. When he switched hands and started sucking on her neck behind her right ear, she was beginning to feel lightheaded. His left hand was on her left breast now, and she moaned loudly when two fingers of his right hand found her entrance and he pushed them in. The palm of his hand was creating some much needed pressure on her clit while his fingers moved inside her, stroking her until she knew she was reaching the point of no return.

"Mike!" she gasped and he just groaned, kissing her neck and rubbing her nipple. His fingers went even deeper and she couldn't fathom how he was managing at this angle, but when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her, she stopped thinking altogether, and bucked her hips forward to meet him.

"Oh God," she groaned, and Mike didn't let up.

He wrapped his left arm around her, just below her breasts, to keep her upright while he focused completely on her hot center now.

"Just let it happen Liv," he whispered and she responded with another long groan.

Her body was twitching and when Mike found her g-spot again, she knew she was going over the edge.

"I'm coming," she sighed, moving her arms up to reach behind her and grab the back of his neck with both hands. Mike moaned with her when her body started shaking and contracting around his fingers.

"Oh baby," Mike groaned and the sound of his voice only increased the intensity of her orgasm as it washed over her in several waves.

She panted and moaned as she rode it out around his fingers and against his hand. When her body finally calmed down a little and Mike pulled his fingers out, she squeezed her thighs together, still feeling so sensitive between her legs. She dropped her arms into the water and turned her head to find his lips with hers. He kissed her softly and told her to just relax for a bit. Olivia rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the tingling of her body after her husband had made her come for the first time since they had become husband and wife.

"I love you," she whispered, and she smiled when she heard him whisper back,

"I love you, Mrs. Dodds."

...

 **A/N No, this wasn't all. Next up will be the rest of their wedding night. Fluff or Kink? Or both? Please leave a review if you can be bothered.**


	29. 29 Wedding night

**Apologies for the long delay, but real life got in the way for a while.  
Now, I think the votes went more towards kink than fluff after the previous chapter, so here we go again, with part two of the Doddson wedding night. And it isn't the last part yet :))**

...

29.

Mike had helped Olivia up and out of the tub carefully, but once she was standing on the carpet of the hotel bedroom, his patience wore thin fast. He wanted her so badly. His wife. Mrs. Dodds. Olivia Dodds-Benson. They hadn't bothered to dry themselves off and her body was still wet. She was a vision and Mike stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her naked body close to his own. If her baby bump hadn't stopped him, he would have pushed into her right away. In stead, he kissed her deeply, the feeling of her wet breasts against his equally wet chest exciting him even more.

"I want you baby," he admitted in between kisses, his lips brushing against hers.

"Then take me," Olivia whispered, and her submission spurred him into action.

It was her absolute trust that made him love her even more. She wanted to be taken by him and he wanted nothing more than to give her what she wanted. Right now. He kissed her deeply again while walking her backwards towards one of the leather armchairs in their room. He stopped in front of the chair and Olivia looked behind her and then back up at him. She smiled and then turned her body around in his arms.

"Kneel on the chair," Mike said, his voice hoarse with excitement.

He wanted to take her hard, but she needed to be comfortable. He didn't want to hurt her, or their baby. When Olivia lifted her legs and kneeled on the seat of the chair, he caressed her back and her perfect ass. Olivia grabbed the back of the chair with both hands and pushed her ass into his groin, knocking his rock-hard erection. He knew she wanted him but he had to be sure she was ready for him, so he slipped a hand between her legs.

"I'm ready Mike, please," Olivia groaned, getting impatient.

She spread her knees as far as the armrests of the chair would allow and braced herself, hanging her head. Her wet body was a little slippery but now that she was securely in the chair, Mike knew she wouldn't fall or get hurt. He grabbed his throbbing manhood and hissed at how sensitive it was already. When he teased her entrance with his tip he had to hold his breath to gain some control. When Olivia moaned loudly, he was done holding back, and pushed forward fast and hard.

"Yessssss," Olivia hissed.

Mike pulled back and slammed into her again. She was tight but she was used to his size by now, and he knew how hard she could take it. She wanted it hard so he was going to take her hard. Olivia let out a high-pitched 'ah' each time he thrust forward and his low grunts followed immediately. He was grasping her hips to pull her into him while he fucked her and even the heavy chair shook with their movements. There was no stopping now, and while he wasn't sure if Olivia would come as fast as he would, since she'd already had an orgasm in the tub, he didn't hold back. They had all night and he planned to make her come over and over again tonight.

Olivia arched her back and tilted her hips, taking him in even deeper and groaning with pleasure. Mike picked up the pace, the muscles in his legs and ass straining to keep going fast and hard. He leaned forward and moved one hand to her front, finding her clit and feeling his own hardness move in and out of her. Olivia's body clamped down around his hardness and he had to make an effort to keep on going deep when she came even before him. She cried out in ecstasy and Mike kept pounding into her while her body shuddered and contracted around him, until he, too, reached a glorious climax. He felt the waves of his orgasm hit and then spread out throughout his lower half, until even his legs were tingling. He held on to Olivia, slumping over her while she was keeping herself up on the backrest of the chair.

They were both at a loss for words and stayed in their current position for a minute, breathing heavily. When Mike finally pulled out of her, Olivia groaned. She still wanted him inside her. She sat down sideways in the chair, and while their combined fluids were still seeping out of her, she reached for her husband's hand and asked him,

"Take me to bed."

Mike chuckled and Olivia grinned at him.

"I can still keep up with you, young man," she told him.

Mike helped her up and they crawled into the huge hotel bed, snuggling up under the sheets. Olivia wasn't sure if they were still wet from their bath or if it was sweat, but she didn't care. She was exactly where she wanted to be, in the arms of the man she loved. The man who could give her multiple orgasms every day, and she still couldn't get enough of him. She kissed him and then moved her mouth down to his cheek, his jaw, his neck and then further down his body. He was perfect in every way, inside and out, and she loved kissing his body. She lingered on his nipples, licking and sucking them while making sure her own breasts were making a lot of contact with his body. Mike sighed and caressed her shoulders until he couldn't reach her anymore, because she was moving her mouth further down his body.

"Liv," he croaked, but Olivia wasn't stopping this time.

Up until now, he hadn't come in her mouth yet and she thought it was high time.

"Trust me baby," she said softly when she reached his manhood. He was responding to her once again. They had both become completely addicted to each other and Olivia felt like she was getting a chance to make up for lost time with Mike. She felt young and fit and beautiful again, and definitely up for more variation in their sex life. Mike groaned when she started kissing his shaft, and he couldn't stop a brand-new erection from forming. Olivia smiled when she licked him from the bottom to the very tip of his shaft, and took him in her mouth. He tasted of bath soap and of her and she loved it.

She could tell that it took Mike some effort to let her do this to him and she wondered why.

"What is it baby?" she asked him, looking up at him over his beautiful body that was stretched out on the bed before her.

"It's just ..." Mike stammered, but he couldn't get the words out because Olivia started pumping him with her hand slowly.

"Oh God," he groaned, closing his eyes.

"It's just what Mike?" Olivia asked, kissing his tip while sitting up on all fours between his legs to look at him.

"It feels like ..."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm violating you," he finally managed to say.

Olivia crawled forward until her face was just an inch away from his. She looked into his sincere green eyes and told him, very seriously,

"You are incapable of violating me. I want to do this for you, and I am giving you permission to let yourself go completely. I love you and I can take whatever you give me."

Mike reached up and wrapped a hand around her neck, pulling her down to kiss her.

"Do you even know how much I love you?" he mumbled against her lips, before kissing her deeply.

When they broke apart, she answered him,

"I do."

The words meant so much more to them now that they were married, and once she saw her husband relax, she scooted down again to resume what she had been doing.

"I want to make love to you in every way possible," she said softly before wrapping her lips around his member again.

"Every way possible ..." Mike repeated, and she hoped he'd come up with a few ideas.

"I have some ideas myself," she said huskily, "but feel free to share your thoughts as well."

When she took him into her mouth, taking him in about three inches, Mike's body jolted.

"I will but not right now, okay?" he managed to croak out, and Olivia chuckled while taking him in even deeper and cupping his balls with her hand.

Mike was finally surrendering, and Olivia enjoyed making love to him with her mouth. Mike grabbed the headboard with both hands when she started to pick up the pace a little, holding his shaft with one hand while taking him in as deep as possible. She used the breathing exercises from her therapy to stay relaxed while she took him in even deeper, making his tip hit the back of her throat. She was eating him up like he was the best candy she'd ever tasted and moaned with him. She wanted to please him so badly that she couldn't wait to feel him swell up and spill his seed into her throat.

Mike was beginning to buck up into her mouth and once they had found a rhythm together that she could sustain, she went all out, caressing his balls while sucking, licking and rubbing his huge erection.

"Liv!" Mike yelled, and she kept going.

"Fuck!" he spat out and Olivia sucked a little harder while continuing to move her hand and mouth up and down.

Mike let out a few unintelligible words and when Olivia felt him get even harder and thicker, she knew he was going to come. She opened her throat as wide as she could while moving the most sensitive part of his tip against her tongue. Mike's body shuddered and he finally went over the egde, his hot seed filling her mouth. Olivia swallowed it all, still caressing him with her tongue, lips and hands while his body continued to pump, until he finally began slowing down. She still kept him in her warm mouth until she felt him soften. She released him then and kissed his shaft and his stomach before crawling back up to him and settling next to him on the bed.

Mike turned his head so their noses were almost touching, a silly grin on his face.

"I love you," Olivia whispered. "Every inch of you."

Mike was unable to speak for the moment and just stared into her eyes. Olivia kissed him softly on the lips and pulled the sheet over their naked bodies.

"Just rest now baby," she said softly, and Mike nodded slowly.

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head when she snuggled closer to him.

"You too," he whispered then. "You're gonna need it."

Olivia chuckled. They were going to get some sleep, but their wedding night was far from over.

...

 **A/N Next up, an idea from guest reviewer Camila! Review?**


	30. 30 Pool

30.

When Mike woke up, he realized they had been asleep for hours. According to the red digits on the clock, it was almost 5 am. He looked at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. His wife. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her, because he had to use the toilet. He looked at himself in the mirror while he washed his hands and grinned. He had a few marks in his neck and on his chest that hadn't been there the day before. His wife was a very passionate woman. He felt himself get hard at the thought and glanced down at his brand-new erection that was beginning to form. He was tempted to jump into bed so hard that Olivia would have to wake up, but decided against it. She needed her beauty sleep and they had a lifetime to be together. He used some of the hotel's complimentary mouthwash just in case, and returned to the bedroom, closing the bathroom door quietly behind him.

When he looked at his wife in the huge bed again, her eyes were half open and she was looking at him.

"Hey," he said softly, climbing back into bed next to her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You should," she answered sleepily. "It's our wedding night."

"Early morning, actually," he said, leaning over her to kiss her.

"Hmmm, mouthwash," Olivia hummed. "Good idea."

Before he could stop her, his wife had hopped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He admired her naked form as she walked and Olivia smirked.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

She ducked into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later. Mike was sitting up in bed, a pillow propped up behind his back against the headboard, and his breath hitched when his naked, pregnant wife crawled over to him with a sultry smile on her face.

"Are you up for a swim, Mr. Dodds?" she asked him.

"A swim?"

"In the hotel pool? There's nobody there at this hour."

Mike groaned, his erection pushing against the sheet that covered it.

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Dodds."

Olivia giggled and kissed him once more before getting up and grabbing a robe and a pair of bath slippers. They decided it was wise to bring their swimwear too, just in case they weren't the only ones up so early. A few minutes later, they were sneaking down the hall and the stairs of the hotel, hand in hand, trying not to make a sound. Mike felt like a teenager again and he loved to see this side of Olivia come out. He'd always known that there was a lot beneath the surface of the strong, dedicated cop that she was, and he was the only one she was letting close enough to see it. He grinned when she tossed her robe on one of the many empty lounge chairs closest to the hotel building. They wouldn't be seen from most of the rooms there. Olivia was wearing a bright blue bikini and he loved how it showed her pregnant belly. He quickly slipped out of his robe as well and they ventured into the water together.

She was all over him immediately and despite where they were, he didn't mind at all. She pushed him against the side of the pool and kissed him while slipping her hands inside his swim trunks to squeeze his ass. Mike mirrored her movements and slipped his hands inside her swim panties. They both moaned softly while they kissed, both feeling the need to get closer but not managing it with Olivia's baby bump in the way.

Olivia turned around until her back was against the side of the pool, and she rested her arms on the edge. Mike approached her and before he could kiss her, Olivia wrapped her legs around him under water and moved her body up until she was partially floating. The woman had the greatest ideas. However much he loved to take her from behind, he also wanted to look at her face when they made love. This was perfect. In the water, they could find the perfect height and he felt his body respond to just the thought already.

Mike reached for her and palmed her beautiful, full breasts through the thin, wet fabric of her bikini. Olivia pulled him closer to her with her legs, and he reached between them to pull his erection out of his swim trunks. He was so hard already, that his swim trunks wouldn't get in the way but Olivia seemed to disagree. She moved one foot to his front and wriggled her toes inside the garment, making Mike groan at the contact. Once her toes were inside, she pushed the swim trunks down to his knees. Mike's arousal was winning from any possible embarrassment there would be if someone caught then, and tugged Olivia's panties down quickly too. Olivia pulled one leg out completely and they left the flimsy piece of clothing dangling off her other ankle.

When Olivia resumed her position against the side of the pool, Mike moved forward again to kiss her chest. He rubbed and squeezed her breasts again, making Olivia pant and buck her hips up against his stomach. He wanted to tease her a little about her impatience, no doubt caused by her pregnancy hormones, but his own need to be inside her won out and he stepped back to let Olivia float down to just the right height.

"Are you wet enough?" he asked, grinning, and Olivia just stuck out her tongue.

They were in the pool so every fiber of their bodies was wet right now. He checked her folds anyway, making her moan and buck up a little in the water. He grabbed his erection then, and teased her entrance with the tip for a while.

"Dammit Mike," Olivia panted and Mike chuckled.

She tried to pull him in with her legs but was basically helpless in this position, her only leverage being the wall of the pool behind her back. When he pushed forward and into her unexpectedly, she yelped and hissed, trying to keep her voice down. Mike groaned softly too while pushing deeper slowly. She was still so tight around him and he felt himself getting even harder when he took in what they were doing. They were fucking in the hotel pool.

"Move," Olivia whispered, tilting her head back until it hit the tiles next to the pool.

She was so ready and wanted him to fuck her. He grabbed her hips and started moving, while moving her body as well. They both groaned softly and the water splashing around them and against their bodies only heightened their senses. With Olivia's legs securely around him, Mike let go of her hips to squeeze her breast with one hand while finding her clit with the other. Olivia panted softly, meeting his thrusts eagerly while holding on to the side of the pool with all her might.

"Oh baby," Mike groaned, in awe of her body and her willingness.

He leaned forward to increase the pressure and the power of his thrusts, and Olivia pushed back even harder, making him go even deeper than before. The feeling of her velvet walls around him, caressing his tip and squeezing around him, was stimulating to no end. They sped up and were panting softly, suppressing moans of pleasure. When Mike felt himself getting close, he wasn't sure if he could remain quiet. Suddenly, Olivia cried out and started contracting around his cock. He pressed on, pushing through the tightness of her body until he reached his own climax. He grunted and Olivia panted as he came, twitching deep inside her while releasing his load. He kept moving as he kept coming and Olivia moaned again. The sounds of their lovemaking bounced off the building and the water but he didn't care anymore. He felt his wife's body contract around him again and he pushed deep into her once more, holding her pressed against him as she came again.

When they finally stilled, Olivia lowered her legs to the pool floor and pulled him in for a languid kiss. He loved her so much and he couldn't believe this was his life now. But it was. They were married. And when they heard someone clear their throat he realized, they were busted.

...

 **A/N Short but sweet! And they got caught, again!**


	31. 31 Game

**A long chapter to make up for the long wait but with a surprise ending (like, this can't be the ending ... heheh). Enjoy!**

...

 _When they finally stilled, Olivia lowered her legs to the pool floor and pulled him in for a languid kiss. He loved her so much and he couldn't believe this was his life now. But it was. They were married. And when they heard someone clear their throat he realized, they were busted._

...

31.

Olivia pulled her husband close to her, trying to hide their naked lower halves from whoever was standing behind her. Her body was still reeling from what they'd just done but she felt totally embarrassed to be caught in this position in public. She was the head of the sex crimes unit, after all! She glanced at Mike's face before turning her head to peek over her shoulder.

A young couple was standing there, clutching each other's hand and shifting uncomfortably on their feet. They couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen years old.

"Hi guys, you're up early," Mike said, trying his best to sound casual.

"You too," the boy fired back immediately, earning him an elbow in the side from his girlfriend.

"Good point," Mike said, grinning, and Olivia relaxed a little. Her husband had it covered.

"Looks like we had the same idea," the boy continued.

"Well, I hope not because I don't think you two are seventeen yet," Mike said sternly.

The kids glanced at each other again and the girl muttered,

"Well, we didn't really have _that_ idea ..."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," Mike replied, and Olivia felt so proud of how fatherly Mike was solving things despite their awkward position.

"Why don't we get out of your way then. But I suggest you stay at the other end of the pool for now."

Mike's remark made Olivia's cheeks turn beet red. Was it really necessary to draw attention to the fact that they had kind of dirtied the pool water just now? But the kids just nodded and took off to the far end of the pool, whispering among themselves. Olivia quickly retrieved her swim panties, that weren't around her ankle anymore but were now floating on the water, while Mike pulled his shorts up. They got out of the water fast, put on their robes and slippers and hurried back inside.

Once they were back in their hotel room, they both burst out laughing and dropped on the bed together, still dripping wet.

"I'm sorry baby," Olivia chuckled. "I shouldn't have suggested that. We're sex crime cops. We can't be caught like that!"

"I think our secret is safe with those kids," Mike replied, kissing her softly on the nose. "And I'm not ashamed of loving you, any time, any way and anywhere."

She kissed him softly and they lay close together, enjoying their new status of husband and wife, until they dozed off again. It had been a memorable wedding night.

...

 **3.5 months later.**

Olivia was now 34 weeks pregnant and she felt like an elephant. A bloated elephant. A fat, bloated elephant. She knew she should be grateful that her pregnancy had been progressing without complications so far but her body was protesting, and so were her mood swings. She'd been cranky for two weeks and now their gynecologist was telling her that her blood pressure was way too high and she would have to stay in bed for the remainder of the pregnancy.

Mike was trying. He really was. He was taking care of their household singlehandedly. He was doing everything in his power to make things easier for her and to make her comfortable, but she was moody and her body ached and she was just sick of being this fat. She was certain she was the fattest pregnant woman who had ever lived. Staying in bed wasn't exactly helping. She was eating enormous quantities of chocolate that were making her even heavier, and nauseous, and only added to her mood swings.

The most frustrating mood was her horny mood. She could hardly move at all anymore, or so she felt, and was sure that Mike would be repulsed by her body by now. He kept insisting he wasn't and that she was carrying their child, which was the most beautiful thing she could do for him. But they didn't have a lot of sex anymore. Mostly because Olivia was too tired, but once she was in a bad mood again, she didn't see it that way at all. She was certain that Mike was just not attracted to her anymore.

And still he remained patient and kind and helpful. He was the best daddy she could have wished for for Noah. It saddened her that she couldn't give Noah all the attention she wanted to give him, but her son seemed to be okay with it. He'd climb into bed with them in the morning and talk to the baby in her belly. He was convinced he was getting a baby brother, and was excited to play with him. He wasn't interested to hear that the baby would be very tiny at first, and had fantasies about tree houses and soccer games.

His parents looked at each other and she could tell that Mike was thinking the same thing as she was. Maybe it was time to move out of Manhattan. She had never thought she'd see the day, but now that they would have two children, it would be so perfect to have a house with an actual back yard. Olivia sighed and looked down at her bloated body. Not yet. First, she wanted this baby out of her and her figure back. Or at least most of her figure. And her energy.

Mike grinned and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"All in good time, mom," he said quietly and Olivia closed her eyes. How much longer?

...

She thought that Mike was unbreakable. That he could take whatever she threw at him. But it turned out, he did have his limits, and she was pushing them tonight. Mike had decided to treat Olivia to dinner in bed. Food was always the best way to go to get into her good graces, and having his parents take Noah for the night was a very nice bonus. She missed her baby of course, but she didn't mind some quiet grownup time for once. Mike had lit a few candles around the bedroom and served her a home cooked meal, starting with a light salad. They sat in bed together, Mike on top of the covers and Olivia with her legs under them.

Olivia munched on the salad dutifully, not wanting to spoil her husband's good mood, but what she was really craving for was a decent chunk of meat and some ice cream.

"Good huh?" Mike asked her, and she nodded, forcing a smile.

"It's good for the baby too," Mike added.

Yeah yeah, she thought. It's all for the baby but what about _me_?

Mike watched her while she ate, and she knew he would see she wasn't enjoying the salad as much as he would like her to. She knew she was being a little unreasonable but that seemed to be something she couldn't stop lately. If they disagreed about something, she'd either get very angry or very sad. She could see that Mike really wasn't just thinking of the baby, but of her as well, but she needed some real food fast.

The main course was fettuccine with spinach, salmon, Parmesan cheese and various herbs. When Olivia sighed, Mike raised an eyebrow.

"What? You love pasta and fish. And this is very healthy too."

"Healthy healthy, blah blah," Olivia blurted out. "I was hoping for some steak or sausages."

"Liv ..." Mike started, but she cut him off.

"I know Mike. It's not as good for the baby. But _I'm_ here too you know!"

Yup. Unreasonable. But she couldn't stop it.

"Baby, I'm doing all of this for you," Mike said, sounding a little annoyed. "Just eat up. I made dessert too."

"Hmpf," Olivia huffed, piling some food on her fork and taking a bite.

"Now you gotta admit, that is really good," Mike said hopefully, fishing for a compliment.

Olivia chewed fast and swallowed, ready to take another bite. She was really hungry.

"Not too fast hun," Mike said and she frowned at him.

She decided to stuff two bites into her mouth at once and looked him dead in the eye while she chewed.

"Oh God," Mike mumbled and now Olivia was annoyed.

"What! I'm eating! Still not good enough?"

Mike shook his head but didn't say anything. He focused on his own plate and ate silently. Olivia took another few large bites but she still craved some real meat. When she asked him about it, Mike was not amused. In fact, he was pissed off.

"Liv! I really worked hard to make this and I wanted to have a romantic evening with you, but you're not making it easy for me!"

Olivia didn't understand why he was suddenly angry with her and pushed her plate away.

"Fine. So I'm not getting any meat. Wonderful. Thank you for your efforts Mike."

Mike jumped off the bed and grabbed both their plates to set them aside quickly.

"You want some real meat? I'll give you some real meat!" he spat at her, and the ominous look in his eyes startled her a bit.

But when he reached for his belt and undid it quickly, her mouth fell open.

"What the fuck ..." she sighed, and Mike looked at her with an evil smirk on his face.

"You're pushing me and pushing me, but I do have limits Liv. You've been impossible these past few weeks. I think it's time for some proper punishment."

She wasn't sure if he was serious or joking, and that unnerved her a bit. She wasn't afraid of her husband. She would never be afraid of him but she didn't understand his mood right now. He actually seemed serious about punishing her. His pants had already hit the floor and his shirt followed. He crawled towards her on the bed in just his boxers, still looking angry and Olivia searched his eyes for a tiny clue that he was joking. She didn't find it.

"Mike."

"No. Don't talk."

Olivia squinted. He was telling her to shut up? Mike was leaning over her and moved his mouth to her neck. She expected him to kiss her but felt his teeth nick her skin in stead. She inhaled sharply but didn't say anything. Mike bit her softly again and she reached for his shoulders. He moved away to look into her eyes. They were still dark, but not as angry as before. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he moved forward again, crashing his lips over hers and biting down on her lower lip. Olivia groaned because it hurt and her eyes went wide when she tasted blood. Mike's tongue darted out and he licked the blood off her lip. Olivia sank back into the pillows and wanted to kiss him, finding his tongue with her own. But her husband pulled away again, and sat back on his heels, straddling her knees.

"I'm getting really sick of you ordering me around, Mrs. Dodds," he told her sternly.

Olivia couldn't really believe he was being serious and tried to get him to smile.

"Are you going all dominant on me now, Mikey?" she asked with a sly smile while caressing his chest with two fingers, tracking his pecs before rubbing her thumb over his nipples.

Mike's resolve seemed to waver a bit, but he found himself quickly and grabbed her wrists. He pinned them down on the mattress next to her and dipped down to find her breasts. She was wearing a nightgown but Mike found her right nipple easily and bit down on it softly. Olivia sighed and Mike moved to her other nipple. When he bit down a little harder, she yelped and tried to free her wrists. But Mike didn't let go.

"Mike, I don't like this game," she admitted, hoping her honesty would make him stop.

"Who says it's a game?" Mike growled before sucking on her left nipple hard.

"Mike, stop!" she tried again, and that's when he released her wrists and looked up at her.

"Are you still mad about the food?" he asked her.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Was this really about his hurt ego? When she didn't answer him, Mike scooted down and pulled the covers along with him, exposing her bare legs. Her nightgown was barely long enough to cover her huge belly, and she suddenly felt exposed. She still couldn't read her husband's mood very well. When he pushed her legs apart and moved between them, she thought she knew what was going on and smiled. He surprised her when he pulled her towards him, making her slide down the headboard of the bed until her shoulders and head were only supported by pillows. She was almost flat on her back now and couldn't see what Mike was doing because of her big belly.

"What are you ..."

"Don't. Speak. Olivia."

She had never seen him like this and she wasn't sure if she was apprehensive or turned on by his attitude. When he ripped her panties and discarded them quickly, she decided she could get turned on by this. When he tossed his boxer shorts or the floor too and she saw the beginnings of his erection, she _knew_ she could get turned on by this. Even in a semi-hard state, Mike was still very, very well shaped. She opened her mouth to say something but Mike wagged his finger at her to silence her.

"You really think I'm gonna shut up?" she asked him incredulously.

She saw a small glint of amusement in his green eyes, and although it disappeared fast, it was all she needed to see.

"You want real meat, I'm gonna give you real meat," Mike told her harshly.

He was good at this game, she decided. And he deserved some physical pleasure after several weeks of hardly any action in bed.

"I wanna bite a juicy sausage," Olivia answered, making it difficult for Mike to keep a straight face, but he managed.

"This isn't about what you want Liv. You've pushed me too far tonight. I slave in the kitchen to give you a nutritious meal that you used to love, and all I get is whining about real meat. So you're getting meat now, but I decide how and where. And you're not getting any dessert until you've finished all the meat I'm going to give you!"

Before Olivia could ask what was for dessert, because that word had gotten her attention, Mike slipped his hand between her legs and moved two fingers between her folds. She felt a surge of wetness pool there instantly and Mike grinned. But how was he going to get in there now that she looked like an elephant? He didn't seem too worried about that and disappeared behind her belly completely. She gasped when she felt his tongue on her clit while his two fingers found their way inside her body. She tried to tilt her hips but she was basically immobile, like a sheep on its back. Completely helpless.

Olivia groaned when Mike pulled his fingers out and sucked on her with his mouth while squeezing her ass with both hands until it hurt. Was he still playing the master? He should know she wasn't very good at playing a submissive. She watched him intently when he sat up again and she could see the lust in his eyes now. He was just taking her in, and was probably wondering how he was going to pull it off too. Olivia propped herself up on her elbows and smirked at him. But Mike wasn't deterred and grabbed her knees to close her legs and then rolled her on her right side.

Olivia was beginning to get a little impatient now, and all thoughts of food were out the window. But Mike was clearly in charge and it was as exhilarating as it was frustrating. Mike gave her a slap on the butt before teasing her entrance with his fingers again, and Olivia hissed at her husband,

"You're gonna pay for this when I get my figure back!"

"I can't wait," Mike growled. "But right now, your ass is mine."

...

 **A/N So ... I wanted to get this out to you today to help take your mind off the elections but ... it's not finished yet obviously! I'd like some input on how this sexy scene continues. I know Mike is in the lead often but Olivia's pregnant state makes it kinda impossible for her to be more aggressive right now. I'll make that up to you by the end of this story, okay? For now, please tell me what you'd like to happen next! Awaiting your responses ...**


	32. 32 Friction

**Apologies for the long wait! I got kind of caught up in my new EO story "All I need to know" and also, I had to think long and hard how I wanted this scene to continue. I received a few usable suggestions and I hope you will like what I came up with. The handcuffs will have to wait a bit because we're not going to use those on Olivia for obvious reasons ... We're picking up where chapter 31 left off and are going back to Mike's POV now. Enjoy!**

 **(PS. Big wink to a certain guest reviewer who pays attention. Don't tell on me again please if you see a few familiar phrases ...)**

...

32.

Mike wasn't really angry with Olivia, but he was frustrated with her. He'd done everything he could think of to make her comfortable and he had really enjoyed cooking dinner for her. It was supposed to be a romantic night, possibly the last one before the baby was due, but she wasn't exactly cooperating. He hadn't meant to take his frustration out on her physically, but seeing how she was getting turned on by his roughness made him want her badly.

He always wanted her and had never, ever thought of her as less attractive now that she had gained so much weight. In fact, he didn't mind women with some additional weight at all. He loved the curves and the softness. He knew better than to tell her that though. She was incredible sensitive about her looks these days. He knew he couldn't get her too excited because of her high blood pressure, but he'd specifically asked their gynecologist if sex was still allowed, and she'd told him it was, as long as Olivia was lying down. It narrowed down the number of positions they could do it in a bit, but he was sure he'd manage.

Olivia was currently waiting for his next move. She wasn't exactly being submissive and he could see the fire in her eyes, but for now she was waiting. And he planned on making her squirm. His fingers brushed her sensitive flesh from behind again, making her shudder, but she remained silent. She was still on her right side and he pushed her left leg upwards, until her knee was pressed into her baby belly. Olivia was taking deep breaths and he knew she was getting impatient.

"Let's see how I can make you pay for your behavior," Mike growled, "because you really are an impossible woman, Olivia."

When she opened her mouth to say something, no doubt disagreeing with him completely, Mike climbed over her quickly to silence her with a scorching kiss. His balls were brushing up against Olivia's butt and he had to make an effort to contain himself and not find her entrance right away. Taunting Olivia wouldn't be easy, because he was taunting himself in the process.

Olivia returned his kiss hungrily, pushing her shoulder against his chest in an attempt to turn on her back, and grunting when he wouldn't let her. He flinched when she bit his lip and hovered over her, touching as little of her body as possible.

"Don't," he hissed at her, hoping he sounded ominous enough.

When he saw a hint of insecurity in his wife's eyes, he dipped down quickly to kiss her again, much more tenderly than before.

"Listen to your husband, Mrs. Dodds," he whispered against her lips and he could feel her smiling.

"I'm going to remember all of this, Mr. Dodds," Olivia warned him. "And I'll pay you back tenfold."

"I can't wait," Mike replied just before plunging his tongue between her beautiful, plump lips again.

Olivia moaned softly and seemed to finally give in. She remained on her side, her left leg pulled up, making her tilt away from him slightly without putting pressure on her baby bump. It was the angle he had aimed for when he pushed her leg forward. Mike moved down Olivia's body until he could kiss her firm ass. Olivia's breathing was quickening only slightly and she was just waiting for him to continue. He bit down gently and Olivia didn't flinch. He moved his right hand over her ass and squeezed it, making Olivia moan again.

"You like that?" he asked her, his voice almost faltering from excitement.

He moved his mouth to her ass again and bit down again, a little harder.

"Oah," Olivia groaned and Mike soothed the bite mark with his tongue immediately.

"Too hard?"

"No. Perfect."

His dick twitched. She liked the pain. He wished he could roll her on he stomach to bite her other ass cheek as well, but her belly was too big now to do that, so he settled on giving her a gentle slap with his hand before moving his attention to her wet folds again. He put his mouth over her and her soft moans of pleasure spurred him on. He pushed his tongue between her folds. They both gasped at the intimate contact.

Olivia was breathing quickly now but staying completely still otherwise. Mike licked and sucked her for a while, mumbling "delicious" when he tasted Olivia's unique flavor, that would always turn him on.

Olivia started rocking her hips slightly and Mike moved over her body to kiss her cheek, and her lips when she turned her head to kiss him. His left hand stayed between her legs. He loved to make her moan into his mouth and grinned when she had to pull away to catch her breath. He wanted her to beg him for more but the look in her hooded eyes told him she wasn't going to beg for anything. She knew only too well that it was just a matter of time before he'd lose his self-control anyway. She was right. He kissed her once more and then moved down her cheek and neck while he positioned himself behind her again, spooning her completely and finding her soaking entrance with his tip as he moved his left leg over her right leg.

He'd need to prop himself up on one arm again to actually penetrate her but he enjoyed the sensual contact for a moment, coating himself with his wife's juices. Olivia rocked back and forth and he did the same, squeezing her left breast with his left hand while leaning on his right arm behind her.

"You're so perfect Liv," he told her softly and he could see she was smiling.

He could never stay mad at her for long and he knew she was aware of it. _Women_. Her eyes were closed now and she was just enjoying being touched by him, her husband and the father of her unborn child. Mike let his left hand drift down to caress her baby bump once more before moving into position. Olivia was turned on her side as far as she could and had pulled her knee up as far as possible, opening herself up to him so he could enter from behind. Mike changed the angle of his entire body, moving his upper body away from Olivia's while tilting his hips so his body was in position to push into her. He leaned on his right knee between Olivia's parted legs and looked at the beautiful sight before him. Part of him wanted to taste her again but a bigger part of him just wanted to be inside her, now.

She groaned loudly when he pushed forward and grasped the headboard of the bed with her left hand. Mike had to stop moving to adjust to the feeling of her tightness around him or he'd spill his load too soon. Olivia was made for sex, even at 34 weeks pregnant, and he could never get enough of her. He pulled back and his pelvis was connecting with her right thigh as he thrust forward again. He thought he heard Olivia whisper a soft 'yes' and he moved again, grinding into her to hit her deeply.

"Yes," Olivia hissed a little louder and it spurred him on.

Soon he was pounding into her, making her entire body rock and the bed with them. He was beginning to feel light-headed as more blood rushed south and he panted her name as he sped up. Sweat was trickling down his back and when Olivia shifted her leg slightly he groaned loudly when his tip hit her at a new angle. Her moans were becoming louder and he wanted nothing more than to make her come first. He didn't just want to fuck her. He wanted to give her pleasure and he wanted her to know how much he loved her.

Olivia tilted her hips up a little, changing their angle again and allowing him to go even deeper than before. Her right cheek was pressed into the mattress, and he took in the profile of her relaxed face, her eyes closed and her mouth open. The way she allowed him to take her from behind, made him love her even more because he knew she didn't like it when she had no control over what was happening. He said her name over and over again and worked to give her as much friction as possible between her legs. When he felt her body grip him even tighter, he knew she was going over the edge.

"Go baby," he encouraged her. "I love you!"

Olivia sighed "ah!" and turned her head to bite the covers as her body started to convulse and contract around him.

She groaned and writhed beneath him, still moving with him while he continued to push into her until he joined her in ecstasy. He couldn't breathe when his orgasm washed over him and his body shook erratically. He slumped over Olivia and buried his face in her side, kissing the skin there through her nightgown. Olivia's right arm moved around him and she caressed his back while they came down from their high together.

"I love you Liv," Mike mumbled against her skin.

"I love you Mike," Olivia replied softly, and her voice cracked slightly when she added, "and I'm sorry."

Mike moved his body off of her and scooted behind her so he was spooning her again.

"It's okay Liv. I know this isn't you, it's the hormones. But I'm only human you know. So I'm sorry too if I hurt you earlier."

Olivia rolled on her back and placed her hand against her husband's cheek.

"I admit I was a little surprised, but as long as you let me know it's a game, I guess I ehm ... I'm actually into that."

Mike groaned, feeling his body start to reawaken already at Olivia's admission. They were going to have _so_ much fun after the baby was born!

"Oh baby," he sighed and Olivia giggled softly.

"But first," she said, trying to sound stern but succeeding only partially, "I believe you promised me some dessert. And I do mean real ice cream!"

Mike grinned and kissed her nose before pushing himself up from the bed.

"Real ice cream coming up. And I'll bring the whipped cream too."

Olivia licked her lips slowly, making his stomach lurch, and told him seductively,

"And _that_ is why I married you."

...

 **Review? Some mild drama coming up in the next chapter. Whipped cream, anyone?**


	33. 33 Whipped Cream

**Thank you all for your kind reviews once more. I didn't mean to neglect this story so I've written another little chapter already! To the one guest reviewer who was disappointed: not everyone here reads that other story and most Doddson shippers were quite pleased with the chapter. There is only so much an expecting couple can do so ... that's why. More original developments in this chapter - I hope you'll all enjoy!**

...

33.

"Mmmm," Olivia purred.

Mike was being very creative with the whipped cream. Her breasts were almost too sensitive to touch these days but the feeling of his hot tongue licking off the cool white substance was incredible. He made sure to squirt some in her mouth from time to time, so her craving for sugar was satisfied. But a different craving had taken over some time ago and Olivia wished her husband would just use the whipped cream _and_ his tongue elsewhere on her body now.

Mike didn't disappoint, and he was clearly enjoying himself very, very much in the process. He was now hovering over her on all fours, his knees next to her head and his hands next to her thighs. When he dipped down, disappearing behind her belly to lick the whipped cream off of her hot center, Olivia thought she could come again right away.

"Oh God, so delicious," Mike mumbled between licking and sucking her tender flesh, and Olivia felt like she was going to explode.

His impressive member was bobbing happily above her head and Olivia reached for the can of whipped cream next to her. When she wrapped one hand around him, Mike groaned.

"Easy there baby," he warned her.

Olivia continued carefully, covering his tip in a nice fluffy cloud of whipped cream. Mike lowered himself a little to accommodate her, and himself naturally, and Olivia moved his erection until she could lick the cream off of him. She could feel him grow even harder in her hand and smiled, smearing some cream on her chin in the process. Mike dipped his head down again and attacked her sweet center with renewed vigor, making her gasp and wrap her lips around him completely.

"Oh my ..." Mike groaned, bucking down involuntarily.

Olivia took him in further, enjoying his sweet and salty taste and a hint of her own flavor from their earlier lovemaking. She needed to feel more of him. The can of whipped cream was now forgotten and they both started working each other with their mouths enthusiastically. Her body was still sensitive from before and she felt surges of pleasure course through her body already while Mike continued to suck and lick her, adding two fingers to the mix. He had spread his knees wider so she wouldn't have to lift her head to reach him, and she was taking him in as deep as she could. His hips had started moving rhythmically and she reached around him with both arms to grab his ass cheeks to guide his movements.

She recognized the sounds of excitement he was making and added a few of her own, which were muffled by his impressive member in her mouth. She knew it wouldn't be long for either of them. The feeling of his fingers moving inside her and his tongue, teeth and lips on her sensitive skin and her clit, made her want to scream in pleasure. She bucked up a few times, as far as her huge belly would allow, and Mike sped up the movements of his fingers. She sucked him harder while swirling her tongue around his tip, making him groan loudly, and before she was able to stop it, she felt an intense orgasm wash over her. Her entire body shook with pleasure and just then, she felt Mike spill his seed as well. She held her breath and the lack of oxygen actually enhanced her own climax while she swallowed everything that Mike had to give. They groaned and moaned together until they were both completely spent.

When Mike lifted his hips, Olivia turned her head to the side and laughed softly from sheer happiness. She felt bubbly and light, which was quite a new feeling considering how heavy she had been feeling lately. Mike moved next to her and turned around before dropping on his back.

"You're amazing Liv," he sighed, closing his eyes and smiling widely.

Olivia tried to turn on her side, but just then, she felt a pain shoot up her spine that made her cry out softly. Mike's eyes popped open immediately and he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice immediately concerned.

"I ... I'm not sure," Olivia admitted. "I was feeling very much alright after what you just did to me but ..."

They smiled at each other but their smiles faded when Olivia's hands flew to her baby belly.

"Mike, it's rock solid," she said softly, her voice trembling a little.

"Is that one of those ... what's it called again? Those practice contractions?"

"Maybe," Olivia said, but she had a feeling it was something else because of the pain in her back. it shouldn't be painful yet at 34 weeks.

"I was too rough with you."

Mike was immediately feeling guilty and sat up in bed. He placed his hand on her belly carefully and Olivia put her hand over his.

"Let's just wait for a bit and see what happens," Olivia said.

The hardness of her belly wasn't subsiding yet, but the pain in her back was and she took a deep breath. Mike helped her get comfortable on her side and pulled the covers over both of them. He lay next to her, facing her, and looked at her with a mixture of concern and wonder in his eyes.

"What?" Olivia asked, unable to suppress a small smile.

"You're having my baby," Mike said quietly.

Olivia giggled.

"And you just found that out now?"

Mike smiled, but there was still seriousness and awe in his eyes. He reached up to caress her cheek and moved her hair out of her face.

"I'm just still amazed sometimes," he admitted.

Olivia wanted to lean in to kiss him, when she felt it again. A sharp pain in her back while her belly became rock-hard once again.

Mike shot up and jumped out of bed.

"Alright, I'm calling the doctor," he announced, picking his discarded clothes up from the floor and putting them on. "Don't move."

Olivia wanted to object, but she had no choice. She wasn't going to move. If these were Braxton-Hicks, they sure were a lot more painful than she'd been told. She heard Mike talking to their gynecologist in the next room, and looked up at the ceiling. She was feeling a little helpless and she didn't like it. When Mike returned to the bedroom, he opened her closet and pulled out some clothes for her.

"She said we can come in for a checkup. She's currently working a late shift at Bellevue, so we're going there," he told her by way of explanation.

Olivia wasn't happy about it but she didn't want to take any risks with their baby. She knew it would most likely live if it was born now, but it shouldn't be born now. Not yet. She pushed away a slight feeling of panic and worked with Mike to get her dressed and on her feet.

...

She didn't speak on the drive over but Mike could tell Olivia was in pain from time to time. Not unbearable but uncomfortable nonetheless. This shouldn't be happening, he was sure of it. Olivia was being very brave and strong, but he was struggling with guilt. He shouldn't have pushed her to have a romantic evening. To have sex. Twice. If something went wrong now, he would never forgive himself. It wasn't worth it. He should just show some restraint.

He parked the car as close to the main entrance as he could and helped his wife out of the car. She was walking slowly and he wished he could just pick her up and carry her inside. As if she would let him. He couldn't help smiling at the thought. His wife was the strongest person on the planet and she would blow a fuse if he suggested carrying her. When she stopped walking abruptly, he just stood close to her, his hand on her shoulder. Olivia held on to him until the pain subsided, and then they continued walking until they reached the front desk. The gynecologist was paged and Olivia was led to a small private room next to the ER, where they waited for their doctor to arrive.

Two hours later, Olivia was wheeled out to another room. She was being admitted and Mike could tell she was near tears. She'd gone into early labor. They had been able to stop the contractions for now with medication, but considering the early labor, her age and her high blood pressure, she would have to stay in the hospital for the rest of her pregnancy. Olivia had been a little overwhelmed at first, but Mike could tell she was beginning to realize what it all meant. She might be at the hospital for six weeks.

Mike still felt guilty, especially since the doctor had confirmed that it might have happened because they had had sex. He sat quietly next to Olivia's bed while they listened to a young nurse's instructions. She shared the room with two other pregnant women so she wouldn't have a lot of privacy. He knew she'd hate it there. After the nurse left, she looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Mike whispered. "I feel like this is my fault."

Olivia reached for him and caressed his cheek with her fingers.

"You didn't hear me complain or say no, did you?"

Mike took a hold of her hand and kissed the inside.

"No, I didn't. But I'm supposed to look after you."

He knew the instant he'd said it, that it had been the wrong thing to say, but Olivia surprised him by laughing out loud.

"Oh my protective alpha male husband," she said, making the other women look at them and making him feel a little uncomfortable. "If I had thought it wasn't safe, I would have spoken up despite my moods, believe me."

"I believe you," Mike said, "but still. This isn't going to be easy for you."

"No, it isn't," Olivia admitted. "But it's for our baby. It'll all be worth it in the end."

Mike stood up and leaned in to kiss his wife softly on the lips.

"You're the best Liv. I'm so proud of you and I love you."

"And I love you, _and_ your cooking."

That made him laugh at last and he kissed her again. His beautiful, strong wife, who was going to give him another child soon. Their little baby Dodds.

...

 **Reviews make me happy.**


	34. 34 Complete

34.

Olivia was bored out of her mind. She knew she should consider herself lucky at age 47 to be in the 37th week of her pregnancy but she was completely fed up with being in the hospital and not allowed to even use the bathroom on her own anymore. Her mood had plummeted after the first three days and hadn't improved much over the next two weeks. She was more than ready to push this baby out of her, so she could finally go back to her normal self, or what would be left of that normal self.

Mike tried to be understanding, but if he was completely honest, he didn't mind going home with Noah at night and have a little break from his cranky wife. He loved her as much as he always had but it wasn't easy for him. On top of that, he still longed for her but she wouldn't let him touch her at all anymore. Her body ached everywhere and she had said once that she couldn't imagine ever enjoying sex again. He'd laughed then, telling her he would make sure she'd enjoy it again, but it had made him a little insecure. When he got home afterwards, and had put Noah to bed, he wandered into their bedroom. He smiled when he saw their wedding picture on his night stand. It had been a perfect day, reminding him of why they were here now, expecting a new addition to their little family.

He took off his clothes and grabbed a towel from the pile on the foot of the bed. He really should put those away some time, but nobody was using that side of the bed now anyway. He sighed and walked into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet, looking for some new shower gel and an shiny black box caught his eye. It peeked out from behind a can of deodorant and he picked it up to open it. A vibrator? His wife was hiding a brand new vibrator in there?  
He could tell it was new because it was still in the box. He took the pink vibrator out and checked it out. It even had an extra little thingy attached, meant for anal stimulation. Mike bit his lip. She couldn't have bought this very long ago, so he needn't worry about her sex drive. It was just the stage of her pregnancy.

After taking a shower, Mike picked the vibrator up again. He thought the anal stimulator was very interesting and he couldn't help wondering if Olivia had any experience 'back there'. They hadn't done anything anal together yet aside from applying some pressure from the outside, but looking at this rubber thing made him interested to try it some time. He sat down on the bed and looked down at the bulge underneath his towel. He was getting turned on by holding a vibrator? Well, he had been going without for two and a half weeks now, which had to be a new record of abstinence since he'd gotten the all-clear from his doctor after his stay at the hospital. Mike opened his towel and looked from his own erection to the vibrator and back. Would Olivia understand if he'd ... No! He couldn't. Could he?

A few minutes later, Mike was sitting up in bed, his back against the headboard and his eyes closed, enjoying the vibrations that were being sent through his balls by the vibrator, that was humming softly between his legs. He was holding the vibrator with his left hand, moving it gently against his balls and his shaft, while holding his member in his right hand. He was rock-hard and he just couldn't help himself. Or rather, he _could_ help himself to some physical relief. He had decided not to use the anal stimulator for now. That would be something to try out with Olivia, not alone. Just the thought of new experiments with his sexy wife made him even more horny, and he started moving his right hand. Up and down, up and down. His breathing was picking up and he closed his eyes, thinking about Olivia. He wished he could taste her and he licked his lips, envisioning her soft wet body and what he was going to do to her with the vibrator and with his own body. His hand moved on its own accord, knowing exactly what to do, and his hips started moving rhythmically. He squeezed a little harder and groaned when he felt his balls tighten. He dropped the vibrator, unable to focus on two things at once any more, and grabbed his towel just in time.

He grunted and sighed while he spilled his load into the towel, his body shaking from the sudden outburst. When he dropped his legs flat on the mattress he felt the vibrator again, still humming happily against his ass cheeks. He chuckled and grabbed it to switch it off.

"Another time, my little friend. Another time," he sighed contently.

Maybe now he could get some sleep.

...

Two hours later he was back at the hospital. Lucy had been on stand-by, and would stay at their place with Noah while Mike was by Olivia's side to help her deliver their baby. The baby was coming! And she was far enough along now to just let it happen naturally. There wasn't much left of his wife's cranky moods and it was even a little unsettling to see her like this, surrendering completely to what her body was doing. The doctor told him that was exactly what she was supposed to do, but somehow, he'd expected her to try and fight the pain. Swear and cuss and yell. But she didn't. She was the strongest, bravest and most focused person he'd ever known.

Olivia knew that the pain she was experiencing now was for a good cause and it was the reason she could bear it. All of it. Women all over the world were having babies without any sedation, and so would she. She didn't want any drugs in her system that might harm their baby even the slightest, no matter how many doctors said it was completely safe. She was 6 centimeters dilated now and as long as she focused on her breathing, it was doable. She was so happy Mike was there. He was changing the damp cloth on her forehead regularly and wiped her sweaty chest when she asked him. She didn't want to be touched anywhere else and she actually thought Mike was a little relieved. No back or shoulder rubs or complicated positions, just change the cloth and keep her cool. That was it.

The doctor was never far away. She knew there were still risks and they were monitoring her as well as the baby closely. But things were going very well, her gynecologist assure her. After another two hours, she was almost fully dilated and she looked up at her husband.

"We're having a baby," she whispered to him, and Mike smiled.

He leaned over her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm so proud of you," he managed to say before he choked up.

Olivia put a hand on his cheek.

"I love you Mike. No matter what I said over the past month, I love you so much ..."

She was cut off by another contraction, and she grabbed Mike's arm. This wasn't like any of the contractions she'd had before. She wanted to hold her breath but knew she shouldn't. So she tried to breathe through it but the look in her eyes was enough to propel Mike into action. He ran to the door of their room and yelled for the doctor, who came in within twenty seconds.

"It wants out, now," Olivia hissed through gritted teeth. "I have to ... have to push!"

The doctor told her to wait just a little longer, until she could check if she was really ready to push.

"I'm ready, believe me," Olivia huffed, and she wanted to slap the doctor when she gave her a small smile.

"I know you are, Olivia, but we need to make sure your body is, too, or pushing won't work."

Olivia focused on her breathing and the heavy contraction finally subsided. The doctor was trying to feel if she was really fully dilated now and Olivia looked up at Mike again. He was standing strong next to her, holding her hand and wiping her forehead.

"I think you're almost ready to push, Olivia. Now we just wait for the next contraction to see if it's really what you need to start pushing."

"So when it starts, I push?" she asked hopefully.

"No, not yet," the doctor said. "Not until I tell you to push."

Another contraction hit and it was completely impossible not to push. Her body was pushing for her, whether she wanted it to or not.

"Don't push, don't push," the doctor kept saying and that was when Olivia finally yelled. Just once.

"I have to, dammit!"

When the doctor finally removed her fingers from her body and told her it was okay, she pulled herself up, wrapping her hands around her knees and pushed. The pain was excruciating but it was a relief to finally be allowed to do what her body was clearly telling her to do.

Mike watched his wife in awe as she pushed. She didn't want anything anymore, no water, no new cloth, nothing. All she wanted was to push her baby out. Their baby. The product of their love for each other. Her face scrunched up each time she had a contraction, and he could tell she was in so much pain. When the doctor beckoned him to come over to her side, he peeked between Olivia's legs hesitantly.

"That's you baby's head," the doctor said softly, and he looked at the sticky, dark hair in wonder.

"I can see our baby Liv," he sighed, looking at his wife, who was watching him intently. "It's almost here."

When a new contraction hit, he quickly took his place by her side again, holding her hand while she squeezed it and pushed with all her might.

"Keep going, keep going, keep going," the doctor kept saying, and Olivia pushed until she had nothing left.

"Very good. You're doing great Olivia," the doctor assured her. "I think the head will come out with the next one."

"Please," Mike heard his wife mumble, and he kissed her cheek softly.

"You're doing so great honey, I'm so proud of you," he whispered to her.

Olivia took another deep breath and he moved aside to let her work. It was all her. He had no part in this birth. Olivia was doing it all on her own. She cried out from relief when finally the head was out.

"Just another little push and your baby will be here," the doctor said.

Olivia decided not to wait for a new contraction and pushed again on the last wave of the previous one, and their child was born. The new parents had never been happier to hear a baby cry than in that moment.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said happily, lifting their son up for them both to see him.

Olivia lowered her legs and held out her arms, needing to hold her boy for the first time. He was sticky and wet and crying, but it was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen.

"Congratulations," the doctor whispered. "Now who is going to cut the cord?"

Olivia looked up at Mike and he took the scissors to cut the cord between his wife and his son. He leaned over his little family then and kissed their baby softly on the cheek. Their son was still crying a little but was calming down already. The doctor and nurse were going to check him out, and Mike took the wet cloth again to wipe Olivia's chest.

"Congratulations mommy," he said softly, his voice trembling.

"Congratulations daddy," Olivia replied, unable to stop a few tears from falling.

The pain was forgotten the instant she saw her son. It had all been worth it. He was finally here. Anthony Michael Dodds-Benson.

...

Olivia could hardly believe it. Little Anthony had been bathed and dressed in the little outfit they'd had ready for him for ages, white with a brown bear on the front, and a brown bear paw on the matching little bonnet. Noah had picked it out for his baby brother. He'd always been certain he was going to have a brother, and he'd been right. Olivia had tried breast feeding her son after she'd taken a shower, but he hadn't latched on properly yet. The nurse had assured her that he wasn't hungry yet, so shortly after his birth, but would be very soon.

He'd gotten a clean bill of health and so had she. If things continued to go well, they would probably be going home in about two days. She couldn't wait to go home again at last, home to Mike and Noah. And now they had little Anthony. She settled him next to her in the hospital bed and lay on her side, admiring her son. Mike had gone home to get Noah, and they would be here soon. She just enjoyed her time alone with her baby, admiring his dark eyes and his dark hair, his tiny little fingers and his cute little nose. He was perfect. He was a dream come true and she never knew she could love another person as much as she already loved Noah and Mike. But she did. Their family was complete now. Because Anthony was here.

...

...

 **Sorry, I got a little mushy there at the end. There are a few more chapters left for this story!**


	35. 35 Motorcycle

**Announcement: After this chapter, there will be only one more and then this story comes to an end.**

 **I know and understand that you would have liked to see more of the Dodds family life and probably more Doddson smut, but all good things must come to an end eventually and I can't drag this out indefinitely. I think I have come up with a very nice, happy ending for our lovely couple.**

 **In this almost last chapter, I'm finally keeping my word to Rossi's Lil Devil: I have written your suggestion at last. Enjoy!**

...

35.

The living room was filled with happy chatter. Chief Dodds and his ex-wife, sitting suspiciously close together on the couch, were fawning over their new grandson. Mike's brother Matthew was goofing off with Noah, and Mike and Fin were engrossed in a discussion about basketball. Lucy was busy in the kitchen with a surprise guest Olivia had been very happy to see again. Kathleen Stabler. At their wedding, the young woman had promised to stay in touch and she had kept her word. She had been overjoyed to hear about Anthony's birth.

Olivia was sitting in a comfortable single armchair with a few extra pillows. She was wobbling around the apartment a little again, five days after giving birth to Anthony, but Mike made sure she didn't overexert herself. She caught him watching her when she got up to check on the two young women in the kitchen, and she gave him a reassuring smile. She was fine.

Lucy and Kathleen seemed to get along very well, and when they spotted her coming towards them, Kathleen told her,

"Olivia, if Lucy is busy with her finals I'd be happy to babysit for you and Mike. Just say the word."

Olivia raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at Lucy, who seemed a little uncomfortable right away.

"Finals? Lucy, if you're too busy to be here, please just tell me. Your studies are more important than babysitting for us," Olivia told the dedicated nanny, who gave her a relieved smile.

"Okay. I think Kathleen would be a great substitute," Lucy offered, and Olivia agreed.

"So do I. We'd be happy to have you here Kathleen. For a suitable fee of course."

Kathleen wanted to object but Olivia silenced her by putting both hands up.

"I want no argument or the deal is off."

Kathleen smiled and then chuckled.

"Well, since I'm already officially in love with both your little boys, how could I refuse?"

Olivia smiled as well and looked out over the crowded living room. Anthony seemed to be waking up and his grandparents were delighted. Noah noticed the change on the couch and headed over to give his little brother a kiss on the forehead. He'd been a little disappointed to see how tiny his brother was, but they had promised him Anthony would grow up very fast if he got enough rest and food, and Noah had gotten used to him already. Fortunately, most of their visitors were very considerate of the big brother, and Noah had gotten his fair share of gifts and attention too.

"I'm the luckiest woman alive," Olivia mused, and she felt Kathleen's arm wrap around her waist.

"I'm so happy for you," she said softly. "And dad is too."

Olivia blinked a few times, not wanting to show how much it still meant to her that Elliot cared about what went on in her life.

"He had to let you go, you know," Kathleen said quietly. "So you could find this."

The young woman gestured around the room.

"He didn't want to stand in your way anymore."

Olivia bit her lower lip and nodded. She got it now. He'd been right to leave, to make room in her life and her heart for another man. She wouldn't have allowed herself to try and find someone else as long as she still had hope that Elliot would choose her one day. He had left while there was still time for her to find happiness for herself. And she'd found it in Mike Dodds.

She watched Mike peel their son out of his grandparent's arms and look up at her. Anthony needed to be fed. Olivia walked up to her husband slowly and he insisted on carrying Anthony to the nursery for her.

"I can carry him," Olivia objected, but Mike smiled and winked at her.

"I just want to be near you for a few minutes," he said softly as they stepped into the nursery together.

Olivia smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but Mike turned his face, kissing her on the lips in stead. They both knew that Olivia wasn't in any shape physically yet for any kind of bedroom activity, and aside from admiring Anthony, kissing had become their favorite pastime when they were alone.

"Once you are back in shape," Mike mumbled against her lips, "I am going to ravage you."

"Promises promises," Olivia mumbled back before sucking his lower lip between hers and biting down on it lightly.

Mike moaned and did the same to her lip. Anthony started squirming and whining a bit, reminding his parents why they had retreated into the nursery. They smiled at each other and then down at their love child.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Mike said, "but I am going to make good on that promise one day, Liv. Count on it!"

Olivia took Anthony from his arms and smirked at him.

"I can't wait."

...

 **8 months later**

It was the Dodds' first anniversary. They could hardly believe how fast time had gone by. They had kept busy taking care of their family and each other. Olivia was back at the helm of the Special Victims Unit, having promised her husband she wouldn't be out on the streets anymore, unless it was absolutely necessary. Mike had become the second in command at the Bronx Warrants squad and Chief Dodds had used his influence to make sure Olivia finally wouldn't be understaffed anymore, before he announced his retirement. He and Mike's mother had found each other again, and were going on a reconciliation cruise together.

Kathleen had become a permanent second nanny for Noah and Anthony, and would be taking care of both boys today. Mike had made all the arrangements as usual. Olivia would never have thought she'd allow a man to make any kind of arrangements without letting her in on his plans but with Mike, it almost went without saying. He had surprised her before and she trusted him to make their anniversary a memorable one.

Nothing could have prepared her for the way he had decided to pick her up from work though. He came into the squad room dressed in black leather and carrying a large shopping bag and two helmets, and one single red rose. Olivia had to admit he looked absolutely gorgeous in that motorcycle outfit. Her squad was already gathering around him, admiring his attire when she exited her office, closing the door behind her.

"My lovely wife," Mike announced. "Ditch the coat dear, you're changing first before we leave."

"I am?" she asked, feigning skepticism.

"You are, because you'll need the protection."

Mike pulled a pair of leather pants out of the shopping bag and Fin whistled softly.

"I gotta see this," her number two muttered, smirking at his Lieutenant.

"You're picking me up on a bike?" Olivia asked, still unsure if he was being serious.

"Yes ma'am. And I'm not telling you where we're going."

Olivia rolled her eyes, trying to look annoyed but as usual with Mike, her smile was winning. She hugged her husband, whispering in his ear that he was an idiot, but still smiling widely while accepting the bag with the leather pants, jacket, gloves and boots.

"Isn't it too hot for leather?" she asked, in a last attempt to get some more information out of her husband.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out of your clothes in no time," Mike growled, much to the amusement of Fin, Amanda and Carisi, as well as her two new detectives, Connor and Finley, who had been dubbed Fin junior from his very first day on the team.

Olivia took the leather outfit with her into her office and closed the blinds before changing. While she closed the blinds, she remembered that evening when Mike had done the same. Their very first time together. So much had happened since and she never could have imagined that that one massage would eventually lead to marriage and a father as well as a baby brother for Noah.

She shook her head while she put the motor suit on. It fit her perfectly. She stuffed her coat, trousers and shoes in the shopping bag and found the entire squad waiting for her when she emerged from her office.

"Wow," Mike mumbled, and Olivia smiled shyly. She knew she looked good in those tight leather pants and the sturdy black leather jacket.

Mike handed her the single red rose and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Mrs. Dodds, I need you to come with me right away," he said softly, and Olivia felt something shift in her lower belly.

He'd whisked her away with that line once before, so she could get away from Tucker, and they had ended up having sex in the car. What could he have planned for her now? When they got outside, Olivia gasped when she saw the big red and black motorcycle that Mike had rented. It was a Triumph Thunderbird 900, a model with one long seat in stead of two separate ones. She couldn't wait to hop on behind her husband and hold on to him while they took off.

Mike loved the excited look in his wife's eyes. She had talked about wanting to learn how to ride a bike one day, and had encouraged him to start riding again so he wouldn't lose his touch. She had no idea where they were going but she didn't seem to care. The way she trusted him made him love her even more.

It was a warm day but they'd need the protective suits because they had a long ride ahead of them. They would stop along the way for a bite to eat but wouldn't get to their final destination before eight. They put on their helmets and climbed on the bike. Olivia wrapped her arms around him from behind and laughed out loud when he started the engine and they took off.

"I love you baby!" he shouted as the engine roared and they headed out.

"I love you too!" Olivia shouted back.

...

After riding for about 45 minutes, having left the city behind them some time ago, Mike pulled up at a roadside restaurant. Olivia slid off the bike and stretched her arms, back and legs for a bit. Mike watched her and he knew that she would attract a lot of attention. When she took off her helmet and shook out her long hair, she took his breath away.

"What?" Olivia asked with a small smile on her lips. She'd caught him staring.

"I am such a lucky sonofabitch," Mike mumbled while wrapping his arms around her.

He kissed her deeply and they moaned softly together until the honking of a car horn interrupted them.

"Get a room!" a voice yelled, followed by laughter, and a big thumbs up from the passenger of the car that passed them by.

"I need food first," Olivia said, grinning at her husband.

"That can be arranged," he told her, giving her leather-clad butt a firm slap.

Olivia didn't hesitate and returned the favor, squeezing his perfect ass before releasing him. They were still laughing when they entered the restaurant.

Olivia still didn't know where they were going, but it didn't really matter. She was with Mike on their first anniversary and that was enough. She was surprised to find out that the owner of the modest restaurant was actually expecting them. Mike had planned everything and she was already looking forward to their final destination. She'd gathered by now that they were not going home tonight but were going to spend the night somewhere special.

They had a simple but very tasty hot meal and after a much needed toilet break, they hopped back on the bike to continue their journey. The summer days were long and they had plenty of daylight left to reach their destination. Mike left the highway and drove through the woods until they passed a small lake. Olivia tapped him on the shoulder and he stopped the bike to ask her what she wanted to tell him.

"It's so beautiful here. Do we have time to stop for a bit?" she asked him.

He nodded and shut off the engine. They both took off their helmets and enjoyed the beautiful view. They even spotted a deer with her young, that ran off into the woods when she spotted them. Mike stood behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her, swaying her gently from side to side.

"This is perfect," he whispered in her ear, and she turned her head to kiss him softly on his jaw.

"It is," Olivia confirmed, "only it's too hot for all of these clothes."

"Mrs. Dodds!" Mike said sternly, but she knew he didn't mean it.

If she wanted to, she'd have no problem seducing him right here, right now.

And she wanted to.

She turned around in Mike's arms and kissed him passionately while undoing the zipper of his leather jacket. It took Mike only a second to join in and soon their jackets were on the ground, joined by their shirts and boots. Olivia looked around to find a spot where they could get comfortable but Mike had an idea.

"The bike," he whispered in her ear and she shivered at the thought.

They hurried over to the bike and Mike turned her around so she was facing the bike and he was behind her, planting her hands on the seat.

"Let's get these off first," he said, while undoing her pants and slowly tugging them down her legs.

Olivia was trembling but let him take her pants off all the way before she made her own move and reversed their positions. Mike didn't stop her and soon they were both down to their underwear.

"Get on the bike," Mike said, his voice hoarse with excitement.

When Olivia complied he grabbed her arms and stopped her before she could swing her leg over the seat.

"The other way around," he whispered.

Olivia bit her lip and felt her body respond to just the tone of her husband's voice. He was holding back but she could tell he was incredibly aroused already. She turned around and sat on the bike in reverse. Mike quickly sat opposite her, straddling the bike like she was. He pulled her close to him and they kissed again. Olivia could feel his erection pressing against her abdomen and she felt a rush of wetness head south. This was so sexy, out here in the open with not a soul around. The air was warm and the sun warmed their skin while they made out. Mike undid her bra and tossed it aside, his hands quickly finding her soft, full breasts. Olivia moaned into his mouth again and tried to scoot closer to him, to feel more of him.

"Lean back," Mike said, nipping at her earlobe.

Olivia looked behind her and Mike pulled her hips towards him a little so she could do as he had asked, her back resting on the tank of the bike. Mike caressed her upper body and then her arms, all the way down until he could take her hands in his. He guided her hands back until she could grab both handles of the bike. Olivia smiled then and Mike's stomach clenched. She was into it!

He decided to rip her panties off, because he didn't want her to get off the bike again or have to shift around to get rid of her panties. He quickly got off the bike himself to take his boxer briefs off, but kept stroking his wife's now naked body so she wouldn't get impatient.

"Oh baby," Olivia purred, watching his impressive erection come into view.

Mike quickly hopped back on the bike, moving as close to Olivia's hot wet center as he could. Olivia lifted her legs, now that his were placed securely on the ground and the bike couldn't tip over. Mike guided her legs until they were resting on his thighs, and moved even closer to her. Olivia sighed when his hard cock brushed her sensitive flesh and he started rubbing her with it, coating himself with her warm juices. He soon found out that he was able to lean over her and kiss her when he stood up, and Olivia wrapped her legs around him when he kissed her passionately. Mike grabbed the handles of the bike as well for support.

Their bodies were touching just about everywhere in this position and Olivia pushed her hips up for some much needed friction between her legs. Mike's tip rubbed against her clit and she gasped and panted, needing more and not wanting this to end. Their sex life had been great since she'd gotten her figure back but the need she was feeling right now for her amazing husband was intense. They were both holding on to the handles of the bike for dear life as they kissed, and their hips seemed to be finding a rhythm even before Mike was inside her.

"Please," she finally begged him. "I need you."

Mike lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes when he said,

"You have me."

He thrust forward then, pushing into her fast and deep, and tears sprang in Olivia's eyes.

"Yes!" she said, almost like a sob.

Her desire for Mike was only trumped by her love for him, and she felt safely wrapped up in his love for her as they made love right there by the lake, on a motorcycle. Mike was the perfect lover, knowing exactly when to speed up and when to slow down. She met his thrusts eagerly, arching her back to feel as much as possible of his amazing body. He filled her up like no one else could and was hitting all the right spots, inside and out. He slowed down to kiss and suck on her breasts and then sped up again until they were both slick with sweat. She could feel him get even harder and thicker inside her and she cried out in pleasure, still not reaching her climax.

"I love you baby," Mike sighed between thrusts and heavy pants.

Olivia wanted to answer him but she was suddenly overwhelmed with pleasure and all she could get out was,

"I ... Ungh! Oh! Yeeees!"

She came hard, bucking up to feel even more of her husband as she came, and Mike soon followed. She could feel him pulsating inside her and she closed her eyes, letting out a long, content moan as pleasure continued to coarse through her body. Mike dropped his forehead to her chest and kissed her skin while his body still shook erratically from his orgasm. Olivia let go of the handles of the bike and wrapped her arms around Mike's shoulders. She couldn't feel her legs but she didn't care. She was completely safe, covered by the body of her husband, and still intimately connected with him. This was the best anniversary gift she could have wished for. She would never look at another motorcycle the same way after tonight.

...

 **Rossi's Lil Devil, I hope this lived up to your motorcycle fantasy?  
It hurt a little to 'betray' my otp (EO) in this story but I think I did right by their history in the end.  
Next chapter will be the last one, where the happy couple will reach their destination for the night and will reminisce about how they got to where they are today. And have a night of love, of course! Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	36. 36 For the rest of their lives

**Today, this story comes to an end. It started out almost as a smutty joke but has turned into so much more. It actually ends in the future ... It is January, 2017 as I write this, and Mike and Olivia's first anniversary is on July 29, 2017. :))  
With Mike's untimely departure from the show, I don't expect to write another Doddson story any time soon. You are most welcome to reread this story and my two one-shots preceding it from time to time though, to keep Mike alive!**  
 **A big thank you to all my faithful and patient readers! And my apologies to those who now ship a couple that will never be ... I have become one of them myself! :(**

 **I hope you will enjoy this last chapter.**

...

36.

Mike had pulled her up and into his arms, and had held her until she felt balanced enough to get up and find her clothes. Once they were both fully dressed again, Mike surprised her by not starting up the motorcycle again. In stead, he started walking, pushing the motorcycle.

"What are you doing?" she asked her husband, walking next to him.

"No need to start up again baby, we're already here."

Before she could ask him what he meant, Olivia saw a small cabin by the lake, just two hundred yards away between the trees. She pointed at the cabin and looked at Mike, who just grinned at her.

It was perfect. It was a small cabin, consisting of just a living room slash kitchen, a bedroom and a modest bathroom. There was a fireplace and Olivia had spotted tons of wood piled up outside the cabin, but they wouldn't need the fireplace on this warm day. Mike had parked the motorcycle behind the cabin and came in, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"You like?" he asked her.

"I like," she smiled. "How did you find this?"

Mike chuckled and released her, walking into the kitchen area to check out the contents of the fridge.

"Connections, my dear. And we're fully stocked, too."

Olivia walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. The fridge was stocked with food and drinks indeed.

"You're not going to tell me?" she asked.

Mike turned around and told her as seriously as he could manage,

"I left my detective mode at home, Liv. I suggest you put it away as well."

Olivia sighed, accepting for now that he wasn't going to divulge his connections to her. She had a way of getting the information out of him that she wanted though, but that would be for later. First, they were going to make a fire outside and prepare some snacks. It was a beautiful evening and once it was dark, the clear sky would be littered with stars. Mike produced a blanket, suggesting they get out of their motorcycle outfits and put on something more comfortable. In the bedroom, Olivia found out that Mike had brought all the clothes they'd need and she slipped into a long summer dress and a pair of slippers. The fire as well as the blanket would keep her warm enough in the cooling evening air.

Mike had changed into jeans and a simple white t-shirt and was also wearing slippers, and when she joined him at the beginnings of their campfire, he handed her a beer. They sat together for a while, stirring up the fire until it was big enough to be left alone for a while.

"So, Mrs. Dodds," Mike said, looking at his wife's profile.

"So, Mr. Dodds," Olivia replied, wondering where this little conversation was going.

"It's been quite a ride, hasn't it?"

She understood that he wasn't referring to their motorcycle ride to the cabin.

"It has," she said, nodding and staring into the fire. "To think it all started with an innocent massage."

Mike grinned.

"There was nothing innocent about that massage, Lieutenant."

"Well, I didn't know that when you started, Sergeant."

They both chuckled and Olivia felt her cheeks flush, remembering their first time. She still didn't know why she had let herself go like that. It could have backfired on her big time. She'd felt foggy and aroused and had just followed Mike's lead.

"You must have trusted me," Mike mused, staring into the flames as well.

"I must have. I did. It wasn't exactly a habit of mine to do ... that, you know."

"It wasn't?" Mike asked innocently, and Olivia tossed the cap of her beer at him.

They both smiled and Mike leaned in to give his wife a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad it all worked out the way it did," Olivia said. "I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore. Or without Anthony."

Mike wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and she leaned into him, resting her head against his.

"I'm so glad you and Noah accepted me," Mike said. "I know you would never have given me a real chance if Noah hadn't been okay with it."

"True. But he loved you even before I realized I loved you too."

Olivia turned her head to kiss her husband, and he kissed her back tenderly. Just when she felt that familiar pull in her lower abdomen start, Mike pulled back. She frowned when she looked at him, and Mike smiled.

"Patience baby. I want to do this right."

"You were doing it pretty right on that motorcycle with me earlier Mike," Olivia said with a mixture of excitement and impatience in her voice.

"That was just an appetizer," Mike said huskily, and Olivia bit her lip.

He looked so handsome in the light of the setting sun and their little campfire. And the look in his eyes, that seemed darker now than ever, was almost predatory. Almost. Because his love for her would always shine through whatever he said and did.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, her voice a little strained with anticipation.

"First," Mike said, turning to face their fire, "we enjoy these delicious sea foods. We'll need the nutrition to keep our strength up," he added, raising one eyebrow and trying to keep a straight face while he looked at her and showed her what he wanted to cook over the fire.

Olivia suppressed a giggle and looked in the aluminum plate Mike was holding out to her. She had to admit that the chunks of fish and shrimp looked great. Mike also produced a bottle of white wine and some fresh vegetables to go with the fish, and soon they were happily moving their late night snacks around the aluminum plate that Mike was holding above the fire with a meat tong. They enjoyed feeding each other and drank their wine, reminiscing about their stormy affair that had turned into a serious relationship for life. When Mike leaned forward to lick some oil from the corner of Olivia's mouth, she thought it would finally be time for some exercise. All this talk about the different places where they had made love, had definitely gotten both of them in the mood.

"I was so proud on our wedding day," Mike mumbled against her lips, and Olivia smiled.

"Me too," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I still can't help falling in love with you," Mike said before kissing her passionately.

They both stood up, never breaking the kiss, and Mike scooped her up in his arms. Olivia laughed, finally releasing his lips, and held on as her husband carried her into the cabin. He kicked the door closed behind him, not bothering to lock it, and walked her straight into the bedroom. There was a modest bed there, not even a Queen sized one, but they didn't need much space anyway. Mike put Olivia down on the bed carefully and started kissing her slowly, leaning over her and not getting on the bed just yet.

Olivia grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him along with her as she dropped on her back.

"Impatient again, are we?" Mike grinned, and Olivia had no problem admitting that she was getting impatient.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, our official anniversary and I plan to sleep in until noon, so you better wear me out, Sergeant," Olivia said as sternly as she could manage before pulling him on top of her and then turning them around immediately so she was on top.

"I think I can do that," Mike answered, looking up at his wife.

"Are you sure?" Olivia teased, straddling his chest so he was pinned to the bed. "You _are_ almost forty now, so ..."

Her playful comment had the desired effect, and Mike showed her how fit he still was. They took their time once they had stripped each other of their clothes, and hands, lips and tongues found all their sensitive spots. After Olivia had been cleared for all activities after Anthony's birth, they had quickly found each other physically again. Mike had teased her about the vibrator he'd found with the anal stimulator, which had led to some exploring of that 'other' side of sex. They had agreed that Mike was just too big for her to take back there, it just wasn't comfortable for either of them. But they had found good alternatives. And Mike had brought all they needed.

"You actually brought these," Olivia sighed when she saw what Mike hidden under her pillow.

Mike just grinned at her. He'd already made her come once with his mouth, but he had asked her to sit up on all fours and reach underneath her pillow. She was now looking at him over her shoulder, holding up one of their anal toys while taking a second one in her other hand. Mike was sitting on his knees behind her, rubbing her ass gently and waiting for her to hand him one of the toys.

"Which one do you want?" he asked her, his voice already sounding excited at the prospect of taking her from behind.

Olivia looked at the two toys and she didn't hesitate. The black one was short and thick while the purple was longer and thinner, with ridges up the length of it. She tossed the black one towards him and put the purple one to the side for later. She loved how the thick one filled her up while Mike filled her up even more, and she knew Mike preferred the longer one. She smiled when Mike leaned over her and placed small kisses on her back and ass. What they were doing was pretty kinky, but it was never just sex. With Mike, there was always love and tenderness, no matter how hard they were going at it.

Mike had scooted back and had dipped lower, and Olivia gasped when she felt his tongue between her slick folds. She was still tingly from her earlier orgasm and she could barely tolerate gentle touches right now. She needed him to be rough now, not gentle.

"Mike," she sighed.

He knew perfectly well what he was doing to her. His cock was twitching, more than ready to be inside her, but he didn't want to rush her. She needed to be ready again. He grabbed a bottle of lube and covered the black toy with it before sitting up again. He placed more kisses on Olivia's perfect ass and then licked her little hole, making it wet and receptive. Olivia groaned and he could tell she had to make an effort not to move, and to relax. She could be quite dominant and he expected her to turn the tables again soon, but right now, he was in charge.

"Relax baby," he said softly when he placed the tip of the black toy against her body.

Olivia breathed out slowly and relaxed consciously while Mike pushed the toy in. He lined himself up with her body simultaneously and his tip knocked her entrance while the toy went in. She wanted to say something but her breath caught in her throat. This was what it meant to trust someone. To trust a man so completely that he could do whatever he wanted with her. She knew he'd never hurt her or betray her trust and she gasped when she felt him push forward, going deeper while pushing the toy in all the way.

"You okay?" she heard her husband ask.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv. So much ..."

He moved back a little and thrust forward again, his right hand gripping her hip and his left hand on the black toy. Olivia groaned and Mike repeated the motion. She was incredibly tight this way and the toy stimulated both of them, not just her. He was more than ready to come but he needed Olivia to come with him. He knew it wouldn't take long. She was already gasping for breath, gripping the headboard of the bed for support and grinding into him while he fucked her. He sped up, the feeling of her body so tight around him making him feel lightheaded. He pounded into her, pushing the toy into her in the same rhythm. Olivia cried out and he knew she was close already.

Pleasure and pain. Just like it had always been with Mike. It was the most incredible feeling in the world. His cock was hitting her so deep that it was almost painful and the added pressure from the thick toy made her feel like she was going to explode with pleasure. No other man had ever made her feel this way. She had never trusted anyone this way. And when she felt Mike bottoming out and grow even thicker inside her, she knew they were both going to explode.

The cried out each other's names again and again as they came, long and hard. Multiple waves of ecstasy hit their bodies and declarations of love were mumbled when they gradually came down from their high. Mike removed the black toy from Olivia's body carefully and wrapped his arms around her waist, still intimately connected with her. Olivia dropped down to her elbows and rested her forehead on the pillow.

"I could stay like this forever," Mike said softly against the skin of her back.

"I need to lay down," Olivia replied honestly, making Mike chuckle and pull out of her carefully at last.

They lay down next to each other, Mike on his back and Olivia on her side in his arms. They looked at each other and smiled. This was their little world. This was the part of their life together that was none of anyone's business. It was their way of staying connected, of building and fortifying trust. They had a secret that tied them together. They would do anything for each other and they knew that nothing and no one would ever come between them. They had two beautiful children that they would do anything for as well. But for the rest of their lives, they would make sure to always make time for each other like this. To love and cherish each other and reaffirm their unwavering trust in each other.

Olivia Benson had found her happily ever after at last. She could never have imagined her life to turn out the way it had. She'd had dreams about possible futures for herself, and later for Noah and herself, but everything she had ever dreamed up, paled in comparison to the real thing. She was Mrs. Mike Dodds. Proud wife and mother of two. She was loved. She was happy. She was home.

THE END

...

...

 **Epilogue**

 _Because I really wanted to give you this last scene ..._

"You good to go baby?"

"Yes. God yes!"

Olivia chuckled. Mike was sprawled out naked in front of her, his amazing body completely surrendering to her. She'd peppered him with kisses and had covered his body with her own, scraping her hardened nipples across his chest while kissing him deeply. Even at 'almost forty', as she teasingly called him all the time, he still recovered in record time after each release. His erection was already impressive again.

Now, she was sitting on her knees between his legs, and he was spreading his legs further for her. The purple toy was in her hand, already slick with her own juices. Mike had groaned when she'd used her own body to lubricate it in stead of the bottle of lube. But he was immobilized, handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. She'd used two sets of cuffs, so his arms were spread out as wide as his legs. His eyes were dark with lust and there was not a hint of worry in them. He trusted her. Her trusted her with his life, his body and his heart.

Olivia moved the toy to his little hole, testing to see if he was ready. He was. His cock jumped up when she started pushing the toy in. He liked the long one, he'd told her. He liked the feeling of being filled up and each time she pushed a little further, his erection jumped again. When the toy was in almost all the way, Olivia leaned forward and took him in her mouth. Mike gasped and groaned, tugging at his restraints and bucking up into her mouth.

The feeling of the toy, now moving in and out of him, combined with her tongue caressing his tip and her mouth sucking him, was amazing. She hadn't cuffed him because she thought he'd stop her. Being restrained only added to his arousal. To feeling completely at her mercy. It was where he wanted to be, because it was where his heart was. Completely at her mercy.

She was sucking and licking him, pleasuring him and her flushed face was glowing. She was enjoying it. She loved pleasing him this way and in every way possible. There was so much more to explore and try out and they had a lifetime to do it. Mike bucked up again, unable to hold back. He knew she could take it. She was the strongest person he knew, in every way. She took him in without hesitation while working the toy on him. They had already found their rhythm and Mike grunted louder with each thrust. He finally dropped his head back and closed his eyes, succumbing to what his wife was doing to his body. Her left hand was moving the toy while her right hand was wrapped tightly around his cock. Her hands and mouth moved in sync and were taking him to new places like only Olivia could.

They didn't need words, they knew exactly what the other person needed. His body always gave him away and Olivia knew he was going to blow any second now. She took him in as deep as she could, his tip hitting the back of her throat twice, three times. And then he came, crying out her name. His hot seed hit the back of her throat and she moaned while she drank from his body.

Her eyes were closed and she devoured him like candy. He felt honored that she loved him like this. They loved every part of each other and the amazing orgasm that was tearing through his body and made him shake, forced the only words out of him that were appropriate in moments like this:

"I love you."

...

...

 **Reviews to this final chapter are appreciated. I thank you all for reading this until the end. As you can see, for this couple, there will be no end. It's been quite a ride ...**


End file.
